A Better? Fifth Year
by Moon's Secret Dream
Summary: Harry's back for his fifth year...and after last year, it's not going to be easy. The Ministry is out to get him and he's becoming a full fledged teenager (angst and all). Hopefully, his family can help him get through this year in one piece. Sequel to 'A Not So Different Fourth Year' Not that great of a summary I know...sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! Finally got this sequel nearly done! Sorry for the delay, writer's block sucks. Updates might be far and few for these next few chapters cuz I am currently rewriting the middle chapters. Hopefully it turns out well. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Harry was standing in the graveyard. Cedric raises his wand as Wormtail slowly stalks towards them. Harry wants to move – to call out – but his body is frozen. He watches as green engulfs Cedric's body and falls to the ground, dead.

"CEDRIC!" Harry starts awake. He gasps for breathe and wrestles with the blankets over him. His body is covered in sweat, and his limbs feel heavy.

As he catches his breath, a quiet knock came from his door. "Come in" Harry calls out.

Tony slowly opens the door, he looks at Harry's trembling form and smiles sadly, "Nightmare?"

Harry nods. "Sorry if I woke you."

Tony walks into the room and sits on the edge of the bed. "I wasn't asleep. Just fiddling around with some schematics."

Harry nodded.

"Want to talk about them?" Tony asked.

"It's always the same one." Harry said. "Cedric dying"

Tony nodded solemnly. "Understandable"

"Do you ever have nightmares?" Harry asked.

"All the time. Loki does as well."

"I hate them." Harry growled.

"Don't we all"

/

"Man, why is it so hot!?" Tony whined. "This is London, it's supposed to be cloudy 24/7!"

Harry looked up from where he was reading to Eric and smiled. They were currently in London on probably the hottest day of the summer. Tony was here to work on the new arc reactor for the London offices. Since it was only a few weeks before term, they decided to stay and take a family vacation in Tony's luxury penthouse apartment.

He had been reading his Charms textbook to Eric, who would sometimes attempt whatever spell they were looking at. So far, he had been able to levitate the book and change it to a violent shade of green.

"I think that's enough of that, or I might just lose this book." Harry chuckled.

"Just think, you'll be the only one with a neon green book. You'll be the envy of all your friends." Tony said.

"I don't think it will be envy they will be feeling." Harry chuckled. He carried Eric and his textbook to his room. Eric began babbling at the window, pressing his face up against the glass. Only a few people were walking outside, most staying in where it was cool. Despite the heat, it was a beautiful day.

"What do you say we find a park around here Eric?" Harry asked.

His little brother babbled happily, beating on the window.

"I'll take that as a yes." Harry quickly searched for a park on his phone and was able to find one about a mile away. He scooped Eric up and quickly dressed him in light clothing and a sun hat, told his dads he was going to the park with Eric, and left the penthouse.

When he got to the front door of the building, his phone buzzed…it was Aileen. Harry opened the text and frowned, _'Don't go outside today'_ Harry shook his head and closed the phone. Just because it was hot, doesn't mean he couldn't go outside.

He opened the door and felt the hot air immediately descend upon him. He thought about going back inside, but decided against it, he wanted to go out. So he adjusted Eric's hat and walked toward the park.

When he got to the park, only a few families were there. The playground was a little run down; the grass more brown than green and the equipment looked like it needed a good cleaning. He set Eric down in a swing and started pushing him. He spent the first few minutes listening to his brother's excited laughter before his mind turned down a darker path.

When Harry returned to the present, Eric was looking back at him in curiosity.

"Sorry Eric" Harry grinned and walked around to stand in front of him. "My mind is elsewhere right now."

Eric tilted his head.

"I keep seeing Cedric dying." Harry frowned.

Eric whimpered.

Harry shook his head and began pacing, a sudden rage taking over him, "That should never have happened. My instincts told me we shouldn't have been there, but I waited too long. It's my fault!" Harry exclaimed. "I told him to get back to the cup, he should have left." Harry continued pacing, ignoring Eric's whimpering. "It's my fault, Voldemort was after me, I shouldn't have saved him in the maze, I should have left him…"

During Harry's rant, the sky began to darken. It was only when Eric started crying that Harry stopped and looked up. The hair on the back of his neck stood at attention. Harry quickly pulled Eric from his swing and ran back to the apartment. By the time they got to the street it was pouring rain. Harry ran to a nearby tunnel to escape the downpour.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked as he shook out Eric's soaked hat. His brother was quiet, looking at the other end of the tunnel. Harry set him down so that he could shake out his hair. Eric got to his feet and stumbled down the tunnel unnoticed by Harry.

"Ha!" Harry heard Eric squeal. Harry looked up to see a blue Eric pointing excitedly to the ice slowly creeping along the walls of the tunnel. Dread filled Harry, ' _how could they be here?'_

Before he could move, a dementor appeared in front of Eric.

"NO!" Harry shouted. Eric screamed in fear as the dementor started feeding.

Harry ran over to them, but another dementor appeared in his path. Taking hold of his face, it began to feed off of him. Harry could still hear Eric's screams and tried to make his brain work through the fog. He managed to release the dementor's hold on him and turned to Eric, "Eric roar!" Almost immediately, Eric's body shifted to that of a baby dragon.

Once Eric changed, the dementor could no longer feed on him so it floated over to Harry. With two dementors attacking him, he couldn't move his body, couldn't reach his wand.

Luckily, Eric came to his rescue. The little dragon roared shrilly, shooting flames at the cloaked creatures. The flames didn't hurt the dementors, but distracted them enough so that Harry could pull out his wand.

Harry gathered the happiest memory he had, pointed his wand at the dementor and said, " _Expecto Patronum!_ "

A white stag jumped from the tip of his wand and charged at the two dementors, chasing them out of the tunnel.

Once the two dementors were gone, Harry collapsed to the ground. Eric, still in his dragon form, crawled over to Harry and curled into his lap. "Thanks mate." Harry smiled tiredly.

Eric purred and turned back into his human form.

"Would someone mind telling me what the hell those things were?!" A voice shrieked behind him.

Eric and Harry whirled around to see Loki and Tony looking shocked.

Eric quickly transformed back and immediately started crying again, he wobbled over to Tony who picked him up and held him tightly to his chest. "It's alright Blueberry, I'm here" He bounced his son in his arms, trying to get him to calm down.

Eric fisted his hands in Tony's shirt and whimpering into his neck.

"Are you alright Harry?" Loki asked, helping him stand up.

"Yeah, Eric helped me." Harry replied. "How did you find us?"

"We saw the storm and wondered if we were getting a surprise visit from Thor. Loki said it didn't feel like the Bifrost though. When you didn't come back, we started getting worried. Then I felt Eric calling out to me and Loki teleported us to your location just in time to see you chase off those wraith-things." Tony said. "What were those things anyway?"

"Dementors. They're dark creatures that guard Azkaban. They feed off a person's happiness."

"Little balls of sunshine then" Tony deadpanned.

"Why didn't they burn in the fire?" Loki asked.

"There are only a few ways to protect against a dementor attack, the Patronus Charm is one of them." Harry said.

"Was that what that stag was?" Tony asked.

Harry nodded.

"What were they doing here? You said they guard that wizard prison." Loki said.

"I don't know. Voldemort probably sent them here for me." Harry said. "I'm surprised you could see it. Muggles can't see dementors." He looked at Tony.

"Perhaps it is because, even though he doesn't have your brand of magic, he does possess mine." Loki suggested.

Harry nodded.

"We should get back. The both of you need dry clothes." Tony said. He looked down to Eric who was fast asleep in his arms.

/

When they arrived back at the penthouse, after scanning Eric with his magic, Tony quickly changed Eric and put him in his crib with his favorite toy before joining Harry and Loki in the living room.

"Do you need anything Harry?" Loki asked.

"Some chocolate would be nice. Professor Lupin said it helps after a dementor attack."

"One hot chocolate coming up. Jarvis?" Tony said.

"Right away, sir" Jarvis said.

While they waited, Loki turned to Harry and asked, "So tell me Harry, what made you want to go outside?"

"I just needed some air, some space."

"And instead of nice cool air, you went outside to suffocate" Tony deadpanned.

Harry shrugged.

"What's wrong Harry, why did you leave?" Loki asked.

Harry looked away, too embarrassed to say it.

"It's the nightmares." Tony said.

Harry sighed, "Always the same one."

"What are you seeing Harry?" Loki asked.

"Cedric dying. Voldemort coming back."

Tony nodded, "It's probably the first time you've seen death. It's hard the first time, especially when it's a friend."

"It's my fault" Harry muttered.

"Hey now, it's not your fault. You didn't kill him." Tony said.

"I know that, but he would still be alive if I hadn't saved him in the maze."

"I know these nightmares are hard Harry, believe me." Tony said. "But you can't let them get to you like this. If you ever want to talk to us, please do. It might help to talk to someone who understands."

Harry nodded, though he didn't know if he believed the advice.

* * *

 **Someone had suggested I bring Eric along for the ride. Thought I would try it out. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Get to meet the guard!**

* * *

When the hot chocolate was done, Tony brought a mug to Harry.

"Thanks Dad" Harry said. He took a small sip and immediately felt better.

"We should call Remus, he might know what's going on." Loki said.

Harry nodded and pulled out his phone but stopped when an owl swooped into the room.

"That was fast." Tony said.

"I don't think it's from Remus." Harry said as he read the envelope. It was from the ministry. Harry ripped the envelope open and pulled out the letter inside, his heart was hammering as he read the words.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _The Ministry has received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm (sometime) this evening in the presence of Muggles. The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Our representatives will be calling shortly to destroy your wand._

 _Hoping you are well,_

 _Mafalda Hopkirk_

Harry read the letter through twice. He was only vaguely aware of Loki taking the letter from his hand and reading it with Tony.

"Expelled! This is unacceptable!" Loki hissed. "You were attacked!"

"I'd like to see them try getting to us." Tony said. "Don't worry Harry, you're wand is staying in one piece."

Harry nodded, his mind still reeling from the letter.

"We can leave the country. I'm finished here. Jarvis can have the jet up and running in an hour." Tony suggested.

"I highly doubt distance will deter them from coming for Harry's wand." Loki said.

Before anyone could say any more, another owl dropped a letter on the table. This one was from Mr. Weasley.

"What does it say?" Tony asked.

"It says that Dumbledore is at the Ministry, trying to sort it all out. He says not to leave my house and not to do anymore magic. Also not to surrender my wand."

"So stick around, alright."

"How much sway does the Headmaster have with your Ministry? It seems odd that he would be able to sort everything out." Loki said.

Harry shrugged, "Hopefully it works"

"I guess we just wait." Tony said.

A few minutes later another owl came, dropping an official letter on the table. This one telling him he has a disciplinary hearing. That his wand was safe until then as was his standing as a Hogwarts student.

"I'm calling Remus now, I want a few things answered." Tony got up from the couch and went to his bedroom.

"Everything will work out Harry. And if it doesn't then we shall make it so." Loki said.

"What do you mean?"

"I may have failed in my attempt to take over New York, but this time I won't be impeded by outside forces. Your magical government won't stand a chance."

"You _will not_ take over the magical community Papa, even if I do get expelled." Harry said.

Loki sniffed, "I would be a benevolent ruler. Much improved from your current government I'm sure."

Harry chuckled and shook his head, "No Papa, no taking over anything."

"No promises"

/

When night came, Harry couldn't fall asleep. The letters still played in his head. He finally gave up and took out two pieces of parchment. Hedwig had returned from hunting and he immediately tied the letters to her leg. "Take these to Ron and Hermione, and don't leave until you get a lengthy reply. Bite them if you have to." He instructed.

Hedwig gave a muffled hooting noise, beak still full of her meal.

"Go on then" Harry shooed her out the window.

Ron and Hermione's letters were always very short. It reminded him of his second year, when Dobby took his letters before they reached him. The only news he got about the wizarding world was from the _Daily Prophet_ and there had been no articles about Voldemort or mysterious deaths. He expected Hedwig back in the morning, with letters full of apologies and news about whatever was happening at the Ministry.

But nothing came.

Harry woke the next morning to Loki reading on the couch and Tony feeding Eric.

By nightfall, there was still no sign of Hedwig. Harry was growing impatient. It wasn't until two days later that something happened.

Harry was in his room trying to fall asleep when he heard something crash in the living room. He didn't think his dad was still up, and if he was, he wouldn't knock anything over.

He knew that Jarvis would have alerted them if it was a threat, but it could be another magical creature that Jarvis wouldn't be able to detect. He snatched his wand from his bedside table and held it out in front of him as the door to his room slowly opened.

He was surprised to see five people standing in his doorway. "Lower your wand boy, you're going to take someone's eye out." A growling voice said.

His hammering heart slowed a bit, but he didn't lower his wand, "Professor Moody?"

"I don't know so much about Professor," the voice replied gruffly, "never got around to much teaching, did I? Now get out here, we need to see you properly."

Harry lowered his wand, but he still didn't move. He didn't really know Mad-Eye Moody, the man he thought was the Auror was really a Death Eater in disguise.

"Come on out Harry, it's alright." A voice he recognized as Remus' called from the hallway.

Harry slowly walked out of his room and into the hallway. There were a few more people lining the walls, staring at him. He saw Remus standing next to a tall black man wearing dark blue robes.

"Hello Harry" Remus greeted

"Hi Remus" Harry replied.

"Why don't we go to the living room?" Remus suggested. "Jarvis, lights please" The lights turned on as they made their way to the living room. Harry took this time to look at everyone. There were a few people Harry didn't recognize, but since they came with Remus, he assumed they were some kind of acquaintance.

Harry put his wand in the pocket of his pajama pants before sitting down on the couch.

"Don't put your wand there boy!" Moody roared. "What if it ignited? Your leg would be blown right off! Better wizards than you have lost buttocks for keeping their wand in their back pockets!"

"Who d'you know who's lost a buttock?" A violet-haired woman asked.

"Never you mind, you just find a better place for your wand." Moody grumbled.

Remus smiled mildly, "I'm sure you have a lot of questions for us Harry, but it's not safe to speak of it here."

"What do you mean? Are we going somewhere?" Harry asked.

Remus nodded, "We've set up headquarters somewhere undetectable."

Harry nodded. The rest of the party has now made themselves comfortable around the room.

"I think introductions are in order. Harry, this is Alastor Moody" Remus said.

"I know" Harry said.

"And this is Nymphadora –"

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" The young witch's hair turned from violet to bright red. "It's Tonks"

"– Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be called by her surname only." Remus continued.

"You would too if your fool of a mother called you _'Nymphadora'_ " she muttered. "Wotcher, Harry!" She greeted, enthusiastically shaking his hand.

"And this is Kingsley Shacklebolt" Remus indicated the tall black wizard, who bowed. "Emmeline Vance and Hestia Jones" Two women standing near the entrance of the room smiled at him. Harry waved awkwardly at everyone as they were introduced.

"I was going to come tomorrow by myself, but Moody refused. A surprising number of people volunteered to come and get you." Remus chuckled, "But I only allowed the few you see here. I didn't think your parents would appreciate the intruders."

"We should have had a few more people." Moody grumbled. "The more the better. We're your guard Potter"

"Guard?" Harry asked.

"We're just waiting for the signal to tell us when it's safe to leave." Kingsley looked out the window, "We've got about fifteen minutes."

"This is unlike any flat I've ever seen." Tonks said as she looked around the room. "Moody had to use the Confundus Charm on the man at the door just so we could get in. Muggle security I suppose."

"How exactly did you get up here?" Harry asked. He was pretty sure only certain people could get into the private elevator that led to the penthouse.

"We pushed the button took the elevator." Kingsley said.

"Then you wouldn't mind taking it back down"

The wizards whirled and shot spells at the two new comes. Loki raised his hand lazily, producing a shield that blocked the jets of light.

"Who are you?" Moody growled.

"I am Loki, one of Harry's fathers." Loki glared at the man.

"We weren't expecting you until tomorrow Remus." Tony said.

Remus scratched his neck in embarrassment, "Sorry about that. The others found out I was coming here and decided to come along. Moody thought it best we come in the night so as to not attract attention."

"You were expecting Remus?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I called him earlier and he said it would be better for you to be somewhere else for the rest of the summer. Just in case those dementor things come back." Tony said. "Jarvis woke us up when they got to the lobby. We've been watching since they got here. Interesting bunch."

"What do you mean you've been watching us?" Kingsley asked.

"Security cameras, duh" Tony rolled his eyes. He fell onto the couch next to Harry. "So where are we going?"

" _We?_ " Hestia Jones asked.

"Yeah 'we'. You didn't think we would allow you to take our son with you without one of us did you?" Tony replied.

"I believe that is considered kidnapping." Loki said.

"And why would we take a Muggle to our secret headquarters? You have nothing to offer." Moody growled.

Tony rolled his eyes, "I had Remus send over your wizard law. I know everything I need to know to represent Harry in his upcoming trial."

"You're a lawyer now?" Harry smirked.

"As of a few hours ago, yes." Tony replied.

"Is there anything you can't do Mr. Stark?" Remus asked, obviously amused.

"He can't cook" Loki said.

"Hey!" Tony protested, "I make a mean omelet."

"A decent one and that is as far as your culinary skills go." Loki replied.

"Fine, I can't cook." Tony pouted.

"Don't worry dad. I'm sure that can be your next project." Harry said.

"It wouldn't be a bad thing to learn. Then I can say that I can do anything." He smiled.

"I'm afraid you would never learn to behave during a meeting, Sir." Jarvis said, scaring the new wizards.

Tony pouts, "Meetings are boring though."

Remus grinned and looked out the window. "We should be clear soon. If you are coming with us, I would get ready now."

"He's not coming!" Moody protested.

"I'm coming and you can't stop me. Jarvis, prep the suit." Tony said as he walked out of the room.

"Of course, Sir" Jarvis replied.

Loki smirked and turned to Harry. "Why don't we go pack your things?"

"Oh can I come?" Tonks bounced on her feet.

Harry blinked and then nodded slowly. She skipped after them with a bright grin.

* * *

 **Woo! Tony's going to come along! I thought about taking Loki, but I didn't think his temperament would suit the trial. Tony's more levelheaded than Loki is ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

When Tonks entered Harry's room, she stared around in awe. "This is as big as my flat!"

Harry grinned, "My dad is really wealthy. Only the best for him."

Tonks nodded, taking everything in slowly.

Harry pulled his trunk from his closet and started throwing books inside. Tonks helped Loki pull clothing from his dresser when she stopped to look at her reflection in the mirror.

"You know, I don't think purple's really my color," she said pensively, tugging at a lock of spiky hair. "D'you think it makes me look a bit peaky?"

"Uh –" Harry didn't really want to reply to that.

"Yeah, I think it does." She decided and screwed up her eyes in a strained expression. A second later, her hair went from a rich violet to bubble-gum pink.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus" She replied as she examined her hair from every angle. "I can change my appearance at will."

"I did not know there were mortal shape-shifters." Loki said.

"I was born this way. Metamorphagi are very rare." Tonks said. "Are you one too?"

"I am a master shape-shifter" Loki said and shifted into his female form.

Harry's eyes widened as he took in his Papa's new form.

"Wicked, I can do this too." She screwed up her eyes again. This time, a duck bill sprouted from her face.

"Can you not transform into an actual duck?" Loki asked.

"No" Tonks said when the bill disappeared. "I can only change into humans."

Loki looked disappointed, "Then you are not a shape-shifter."

"Is there a difference?" Harry asked.

Loki nodded, "I can transform into any creature be it human or beast. I once transformed into a mare to lure a stallion away so that the Allfather wouldn't have to pay the builder for his work. That is how my eldest Sleipnir was born."

Harry and Tonks gaped openly, "You turned into a horse and then gave birth to one? How is that possible?"

"The only way I could think of to lure Svaðilfari away was to turn into a mare in heat. He chased me throughout the night and when I grew too tired to evade him, he caught me. It was not one of my best plans."

"Papa" Harry frowned.

"I was young and foolish. But I do not regret it. It gave me Sleipnir" Loki smiled softly.

"Will I ever get to meet him? Like I did with Jormungandr?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps. Someday. He is in Asgard now and I am not welcome there." Loki replied.

"So you can change into anything?" Tonks asked after a few moments of silence.

Loki nodded.

"Wicked. You would be a brilliant Auror. I got top marks in Concealment and Disguise during Auror training, just think of what you could do."

"You're an Auror?" Harry asked. He was impressed. Being a Dark wizard catcher was what he wanted to do when he left Hogwarts.

"Yeah" Tonks said, puffing her chest out with pride. "I qualified a year ago. Nearly failed Stealth and Tracking, I'm dead clumsy."

Harry grinned and returned to folding clothes and putting them in his trunk.

"At this rate, we'll be here for hours." Tonks took out her wand, " _pack_ " she cried and waved her wand in broad, sweeping strokes. The remaining clothes and school supplies soared into the air and fell into a pile inside the trunk.

"That's the best you can do?" Loki looked at her with a less than impressed look.

Tonks shrugged sheepishly, "I know it's not the neatest, but at least it's all in!"

Loki rolled his eyes and waved his hand. The things in the trunk rearranged themselves into neat piles.

"Thanks Papa. Will you be staying?" Harry asked.

Loki nodded, "There is no reason for us both to go. And Anthony will be less likely to kill anyone you happen to meet."

Harry grimaced and nodded and closed the trunk.

"Is that everything? Cauldron? Broom?" She looked at his broom leaning against the wall by his closet. "Wow, is that a Firebolt?"

Harry smiled and grabbed his broom. He loved his broom, it was his pride and joy.

"And here I am still riding a Comet Two Sixty." She said enviously. "Ah well…wand still in your jeans? Both buttocks still on? Okay, let's go. _Locomotor Trunk_."

Harry's trunk rose a few inches in the air and followed her out of the room.

Harry and Loki followed her out into the living room where everyone was waiting for them.

/

When they arrived, Remus was looking out the window. "We should be about ready. There's just one more thing to do."

Moody approached Harry and raised his wand.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked nervously.

"Disillusionment Charm" Moody replied. He wacked Harry hard on the top of his head and a strange sensation traveled down his body, like water.

"Impressive" Loki said, eyeing Harry up and down.

Harry looked down and stared at his body. He wasn't fully invisible, more like camouflaged.

"Wow Harry, you're a chameleon." Tony said as he walked into the room. He had changed into a long-sleeved Black Sabbath t-shirt and jeans.

"Are you ready to go Mr. Stark?" Remus asked.

"Packed and ready" Tony said.

"And how exactly are you going to accompany us?" Kingsley asked.

"I plan on flying of course. That's how you all are traveling I'm guessing."

"Yes, we are flying via broomstick." Remus said.

"But Muggles can't use broomsticks." Emmeline Vance said.

"I won't be using a broomstick." Tony smirked. "I plan on flying out of here in my usual style"

"And what's that?" Hestia Jones asked.

"Big and bold Sweetheart"

"And draw Muggle's attention?!" Moody roared. "Are you mad?"

"I don't do stealth" Tony replied.

"We are going to our secret headquarters. We can't have a foolish Muggle like you give away our location." Moody growled.

"Don't worry your creepy little eyeball. No one is going to find out where your secret lair is." Tony rolled his eyes.

Moody growled again. Remus chuckled, "Come now Mad-Eye, weren't you the one complaining about not having enough people on this guard?"

"Someone who compromises our position has no place in a secret guard" Moody replied.

"You're not changing my mind Care Bear. I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."

Moody growled again. "Fine, have it your way. We'll be flying in close formation." He turned to Harry, "Tonks'll be right in front of you, keep close on her tail. Lupin'll be covering you from below. I'm at point. The others will be circling us. We don't break ranks for anything. If one of us is killed –"

"Is that likely?" Harry asked apprehensively, but Moody ignored him.

"– the others keep flying."

"This sounds like such a swell time doesn't it?" Tony said sarcastically. "A plain old walk in the park."

"Don't worry Harry, no one is going to die." Kingsley assured.

"Yeah, Moody's just a bit paranoid." Tonks winked at him.

"Can we leave from here Mr. Stark?" Remus asked.

"Jarvis?" Tony said and the large window opened.

Remus nodded. "Mount your brooms, that's the first signal." He pointed to a shower of red sparks in the sky.

"Well, that's my cue" Tony ran out the window.

"Dad!" Harry cried.

"Is your dad crazy?!" Tonks gasped.

Loki rolled his eyes again. "Fool"

Harry was confused for a moment, but realization hit him when the Iron Man suit floated up the open window.

"Love you Snowflake, kiss Eric goodbye for me." Tony blew his husband a kiss. "See you soon Harry" He waved and flew away.

"Wicked" Tonks whispered.

Harry smiled and nodded in agreement.

"What kind of magic was that?" Hestia Jones asked.

"It's not magic." Loki said. "It was Midgardian technology, or – I suppose – Muggle technology."

"Second signal, let's go!" Remus said as green sparks shot into the sky.

"Stay safe Harry" Loki said.

Harry nodded and flew out the window with the others.

He smiled when the cool air hit his face. It had been too long since he had last been flying.

"Muggle looking up, hard left!" Moody shouted.

Tonks swerved and Harry followed close behind her. He could sometimes see his Dad flying above them before flying ahead. The group of wizards flew higher as Moody continued to shout out directions. Harry's hands were beginning to grow numb, he should have brought gloves. His coat wasn't heavy enough to keep him from getting cold either.

"We should double back around, make sure we're not being followed." Moody said.

"ARE YOU MAD, MAD-EYE!?" Tonks screamed. "We're all frozen to our brooms."

"Time to start the descent!" Remus called out. "Follow Tonks, Harry"

Harry followed Tonks into a dive. Tony joined them as they grew closer to the sea of lights. He waved and took off again as the group came closer to the buildings. They landed in a dimly lit park. Harry shivered as Tonks unbuckled his trunk from her broom. Tony, whose suit was now a suitcase, walked over and placed his arms around Harry. Harry smiled and tried to soak as much body heat from his dad as he could.

They followed the wizards out of the small park and out onto the street. They stood in front of a line of townhouses. It wasn't a very good neighborhood if the piles of rubbish strewn along the buildings was anything to go by.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"Just a moment" Remus said.

Moody was rifling through his coat, "Ah, got it" He took out what looked like a silver cigarette lighter. He raised it into the air and the nearest streetlamp went out. The light was sucked into the lighter with a click. This continued until all the lamps were out and the street was covered in shadow.

"Nifty little knick-knack" Tony commented.

"Borrowed it from Dumbledore" Moody said and handed Harry a small piece of paper. "Read this quickly and memorize it."

Harry and Tony looked down at the piece of paper.

 _ **The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.**_

* * *

 **Woo! Grimmauld Place! The trial should be next. Review please ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't remember if I said the trial was next…if I did, I lied. It's probably 2 chapters away or something. This chapter is taken mostly from the book, I can't write angry Harry very well so why try?  
Anyway, enjoy ^-^**

* * *

"What's the Order of the –?" Harry began

"Not here!" Moody snarled. He took back the piece of paper and burned it. "Wait until we're inside."

Harry was about to ask where when Tony put a hand on his shoulder. "Look at the buildings Harry."

Harry did, he didn't see anything out of place. They were standing outside building number eleven, where a family seemed to be watching television. Next to it, however, was number thirteen.

"Wait, where's –?"

"Think about what you just read Harry." Remus said.

Harry thought about the words and no sooner had he finished the thought, the buildings began to shift. Harry gasped as the buildings shook and new walls seemed to slide out of number eleven. A balcony popped open from the stone face to match its neighbors and a gate appeared in the front lawn.

"I wonder if Jarvis would be able to sense that." Tony wondered quietly to himself.

"In you go" Moody said. "And don't touch anything."

Harry and Tony walked through the door and into the narrowest hallway Harry had ever seen.

"This place is disgusting" Tony said as he examined the row of shrunken heads mounted on plaques. They walked down the hall towards a lit room at the end. Harry could see Sirius and the Weasleys sitting around a table.

Mrs. Weasley came out and embraced Harry. "Harry dear, how are you?"

"Fine Mrs. Weasley." Harry said as he hugged her back. He tried to get a better look inside the room, but Mrs. Weasley turned him towards the stairs. "Ron and Hermione are upstairs, they'll explain everything. Dinner will be after the Order meeting."

"Order meeting?" Harry asked.

"Members only Harry dear. Now up you go." She shooed him upstairs. Harry looked behind her to see his dad sneaking into the room. He nodded up the stairs and winked before entering the room.

Harry slowly made his way up the stairs and into the first door he came to. As soon as he entered the room, his vision was completely obscured by a large quantity of bushy hair – Hermione had thrown herself onto him in a hug that nearly knocked him flat.

"Harry!" She shrieked.

"Honestly Hermione, let him breathe" He heard Ron say.

Hermione, still beaming, let go of Harry, but before she could say anything there was a soft coo and something white soared from the top of a dark wardrobe and landed gently on Harry's shoulder.

"Hedwig!" Harry smiled and stroked her feathers affectionately.

"She's been in a right state." Ron said. "Pecked us half to death when she brought your last letter." He held out his hand, which was bandaged.

"Oh, sorry about that, but I wanted answers." Harry said.

"We wanted to give them to you, mate." Ron said. "But Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything."

The warm glow that had flared inside him at the sight of his two best friends was extinguished and something icy flooded the pit of his stomach.

"He seemed to think it was best." Hermione said quietly.

"Right" Harry replied tonelessly. He noticed that her hands too bore marks of Hedwig's beak.

"He thought you would be safe." Ron added.

"Safe? Have either of you been attacked by dementors this summer? And it wasn't just me either, my little brother was attacked as well." He hissed.

His friends paled.

"So why has Dumbledore been so keen on keeping me in the dark? Did you even ask?"

"We tried mate, honestly." Ron said. "But he's been really busy. He made us swear not to tell you anything important when we wrote to you, in case the owls were being intercepted."

"I highly doubt an owl would stop Dumbledore from sending a message." Harry said. "He just wanted me in the dark. He's still manipulating me."

"Of course not!" Hermione protested.

Harry rolled his eyes. "How come you two are allowed to know everything that's going on?"

"We're not!" Ron protested. "Mum won't let us near the meetings. Not even Fred and George, and they're of age."

"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! I CONSTANTLY SENT YOU LETTERS ASKING FOR EVEN THE TINIEST BIT OF INFORMATION AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN GIVE ME THAT! I HAVE FOUGHT VOLDEMORT AT LEAST THREE TIMES NOW AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT!"

Every bitter and resentful thought that Harry had was pouring out of him. The looks of shock on Hermione's and Ron's faces were only slightly rewarding.

"You're right Harry, we should have told you. We're really sorry." Hermione said. "You have every right to be angry. I'd be furious if it was me!"

Harry glared at her, still breathing deeply, then turned away from them, pacing up and down. Hedwig, who had retreated back to the wardrobe, hooted glumly. For a few minutes, the only sounds was the creaking floorboards beneath Harry's feet.

"What exactly is this place?" Harry asked after a few calming breaths.

"Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix." Ron said.

"It's a secret organization Dumbledore founded during the first war to fight Voldemort." Hermione explained.

"Who's in it?" Harry asked.

"Loads of people." Ron said. "We've met about twenty of them, but we think there are more…" He trailed off when he saw Harry glaring at them.

"I thought you said you didn't know anything."

"We don't!" Hermione insisted. "But we have been listening in." She added quietly.

"Fred and George invented Extendable Ears!" Ron said excitedly.

"Extendable what?"

"Ears, they allow us to listen in on the meetings. We've had to stop using them lately because Mum found out and went berserk. Fred and George had to hide them all to stop Mum binning them. But we were able to get some use out of them before Mum found out. We know some of the Order are following known Death Eaters, keeping tabs on them." Ron said.

"Some of them are trying to recruit others while others are guarding something." Hermione added.

"Maybe it's me" Harry said sarcastically.

"It's possible" Hermione said. "You have been in London for a few weeks."

Harry snorted and resumed his pacing. "So what have you two been doing if you're not allowed in meetings?"

"We've been decontaminating this house." Hermione said quickly. "You wouldn't believe the amount of magical pests that exist in this house."

"We've already finished the kitchen and most of the bedrooms. I think we're doing the drawing room tomo – AARGH!"

With two loud cracks, Fred and George materialized out of thin air on the bed.

"Stop _doing_ that!" Ron screamed.

Fred and George laughed and moved to lean on Harry, "Hello Harry" George greeted cheerily. "We thought we heard your dulcet tones."

"You don't want to bottle up your anger mate, let it all out." Fred said. "There might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you."

"I see you two passed your Apparation tests." Harry said grumpily.

"With flying colors if we do say so ourselves." Fred smiled.

"They've been popping in and out of places ever since. It's a nightmare." Ron complained.

"Why spend the time walking when we can apparate?" George asked.

"Time is Galleons, little brother." Fred added.

"Now come with us. They're having a major meeting and I want to listen in." George led the group to the stair well. Harry watched as George lowered a string with an ear at the end to the closed door. They could hear some mumbling, but nothing clear. The group was joined by Ginny not too long after. When George was able to get the ear closer, Snape's voice was heard.

"Snape is in the Order?" Harry asked.

"Git" Fred said idly.

"Bill doesn't like him much either." Ron said.

"I thought Bill was in Egypt." Harry replied.

"He was, but he's got a desk job at Gringotts now. Fleur Delacour is there too apparently…to _eemprove 'her Eeenglish_." George snickered.

"Charlie's in the Order too." Ginny said quickly. "But since he's in Romania, we don't see him much."

"What about Percy?" Harry asked.

At these words all the Weasleys and Hermione exchanged dark looks.

"Whatever you do, don't mention Percy in front of Mum and Dad." Ron said tensely.

"Why not?"

"Percy and Dad had a row." Fred explained. "It was the first week back from term when Percy told us he was promoted."

"Really?" Harry was surprised. He thought the fact that Percy didn't notice Mr. Crouch was being controlled by Voldemort would hurt his chances at the Ministry. Apparently not.

"Yeah, we were all surprised," George said, "because Percy got into a load of trouble about Crouch, there was even an inquiry and everything. They said Percy ought to have realized Crouch was off his rocker and informed a superior. But you know Percy, Crouch left him in charge, he wasn't going to complain…"

"So why did they promote him?" Harry asked.

"We were wondering the same thing" Ron said. "He came home really pleased with himself. He told Dad he'd been offered a position in Fudge's own office – Junior Assistant to the Minister. He expected Dad to be impressed, I think."

"Except he wasn't" Fred said grimly.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Apparently Fudge has gone round the bend. He's been storming around the Ministry checking that nobody's having any contact with Dumbledore." George explained.

"The Ministry has been dragging Dumbledore's name through the mud." Hermione said.

"Dad says Fudge has made it clear that anyone who's in league with Dumbledore can clear out their desks." Fred said.

"And Fudge suspects Dad, he knows he's friendly with Dumbledore, and he's always thought Dad was a bit of a weirdo because of his Muggle obsession." George added.

"But what does this have to do with Percy?" Harry asked, confused.

"Dad thinks Fudge is using Percy to spy on us. To find out what Dumbledore is doing." Ron said.

"Percy went berserk" Ginny whispered. "He said he's been having to struggle against Dad's lousy reputation ever since he joined the Ministry and that Dad's got no ambition and that's why we've always been – you know – poor."

" _What?_ " Harry hissed.

"It got worse" Ron said darkly, "He called Dad an idiot for following Dumbledore, that Percy's loyalty was with the Ministry, and that if Mum and Dad were going to become traitors to the Ministry he was going to make sure everyone knew he didn't belong to our family anymore. He packed his bags the same night and moved to London."

Harry couldn't believe it, Percy walked away from his own _family_. How could he do that?

"You came up to, mate" Ron said. "The Ministry doesn't believe You-Know-Who is really back. They think you made it up."

"What?"

"It's all over the _Daily Prophet_ " Hermione said. "Small articles mention you throughout. They just slip you in, like you're a standing joke. It's quite nasty actually. They're just building on Rita's stuff."

"But she's not writing for them anymore. And the things she did write, weren't that bad." Harry said.

"She's not writing, but she did publish a few things that could easily be taken out of proportion." Hermione said.

"They're calling you deluded." George said. "That you are this attention-seeking prat who thinks he's a great tragic hero or something."

"They are trying to turn everyone against you." Hermione said. "They want wizards on the street to think you're just some stupid boy who's a bit of a joke, who tells ridiculous stories because he loves being famous."

"That's _ridiculous_!" Harry hissed. "The only reason I'm famous is because _Voldemort killed my parents_. That is nothing to be proud of."

"We know Harry" Ginny said earnestly.

"Uh oh" George said. The group looked down to see Hermione's cat Crookshanks eyeing the ear. The cat stalked towards it and started batting at it playfully.

"Go away" The twins hissed.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione whispered.

But the cat ignored them in favor of tugging on the ear.

"Crookshanks, leave it alone" Hermione hissed.

With one final tug, the ear came off the string and Crookshanks ran off with it.

"Hermione I hate your cat." George said.

"Bad Crookshanks." Hermione whined.

At that moment, Mrs. Weasley opened the door and called them for dinner.

"Come on down, dinner is almost ready" She called quietly. "Quiet now"

"Why do we have to be quiet?" Harry asked. He followed the group down the hall and down to the kitchen where dinner was being served. There was a large crash as Tonks tripped over a troll foot umbrella stand.

"Tonks" Mrs. Weasley hissed exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry!" Tonks whined from her place on the floor. "It's that stupid umbrella stand, that's the second time I've tripped over –"

But the rest of her words were drowned by a horrible, earsplitting, bloodcurdling screech.

Curtains down the hall burst open, but there was no door behind it. Instead, Harry saw an old woman in a black cap sitting in front of a window. She was screaming, screaming as though she was being tortured. It was probably the most unattractive painting Harry had ever seen. The old woman was drooling, her eyes rolling, her yellow skin stretched taunt as she screamed. Her screaming woke the other portraits in the house and they started yelling as well.

Mrs. Weasley and Remus rushed forward and tried to tug the curtains shut, but they would not close and she screeched louder than ever.

" _Filth! Scum! Halfbreeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers!"_

Tonks was apologizing profusely as more people ran to help shut the curtains. Mrs. Weasley abandoned the attempt to close the curtains and began running along the hallway, stunning the other paintings.

"Shut up, you horrible old hag, shut UP!" A man roared, seizing the curtain that Mrs. Weasley had abandoned.

The woman's faced blanched. " _You! Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh!_ "

"Yeah, yeah, everything I've heard before." He growled. "If I could burn you off this wall I would!" He and Remus wrestled with the curtains, trying to close them.

"Need some help?" Tony asked.

The curtains bust open again when the woman saw him. " _MUGGLE! There is a Muggle in the Noble House of Black! Scum! Filth!_ "

Tony rolled his eyes and held his hand up. Harry noticed he was wearing his Iron Man gauntlet. There was the tell-tale sound of a repulsor charging then it fired, hitting the woman in the face. Remus and Sirius used that moment to quickly close the curtains. The silence was deafening.

Panting slightly and sweeping his long dark hair out of his eyes, Harry's godfather, Sirius, turned to face him.

"Hello Harry, Tony," He laughed breathlessly, "I see you've met my mother."


	5. Chapter 5

"That was your mother?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. We've been trying to get her down for a month but we think she put a Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of the canvas. Let's get downstairs before they all wake up again.

"You've got one hell of a mother." Tony said.

Sirius snickered, "She was definitely a piece of work."

"What is a picture of your mother doing here?" Harry asked.

"This was my parents' house." Sirius said. "Since I'm the last Black left, it's mine. I offered it to Dumbledore for headquarters because it has so many wards protecting it."

They followed him down to the kitchen, it was a lot lighter than the rest of the house. Most of the light was coming from a large fire at the far end of the room.

"Good to see you Harry" Mr. Weasley greeted. "And you as well Mr. Stark"

"You too Mr. Weasley" Harry replied. He sat down at the end of the table with his dad and Sirius.

"I can't recall if you've met, but this is Bill, our eldest." Mr. Weasley introduced a tall red-head.

"Pleasure" Harry said with a hand shake.

"To you as well." Bill said. "Journey here alright? Moody didn't have you pass through Greenland did he?"

"He certainly tried." Tonks muttered as she sat down at the table. Hermione and Ginny taking seats on either side of her.

Mrs. Weasley came to the table with plates and silverware. Tonks moved to help and knocked over a few candles. "Oh, sorry" She said and hurriedly cleaned her mess.

Mrs. Weasley sighed quietly. "That is alright dear, nothing happened. Hermione, Ginny, please set the table. I'll get dinner."

"Oh can I help Molly?" Tonks asked eagerly.

"No need dear, you just sit there." Mrs. Weasley said.

Tonks seemed to deflate slightly. Remus pat her on the back reassuringly before taking his seat next to Tony.

"Had a good summer so far Harry?" Sirius asked.

"It's been fine. Doing homework, reading, relaxing." Harry said.

"Vegging Harry, vegging." Tony said.

"Vegging?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Is that a word?"

"Of course it is" Tony replied. "It means to relax. Right Jarvis?" Tony pulled his phone out.

"Vegging" The AI said. "The act of sitting around and relaxing. It refers to the proud broccoli who does not do much in its life, but is still ultimately cool. Something that you have never achieved I am afraid to say, sir."

"No one asked for your sass Jarvis." Tony pouted. "And I am definitely a cool person. I'm the greatest damn person in the world"

"Whatever you say, sir." Jarvis replied.

"I think Papa would fight you for that title." Harry smiled.

"Yeah, well he can be the best person in Asgard or Jotunheim. I get Earth because it's mine."

Harry laughed.

"Fred – George – NO, JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERYTHING!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

Bill rolled his eyes, "Those two. Apparating everywhere. Scares Mum every time. I think that's why they do it."

Harry nodded. Minutes later, Fred came in carrying a large pot of stew while George held bread and butter. Ginny and Hermione came in with the rest of the meal.

"Honestly boys" Mrs. Weasley raged as she came into the room. "Bill didn't feel the need to Apparate every few feet! Charlie didn't Charm everything he met! Percy –"

She stopped immediately and turned a frightened look at Mr. Weasley, whose expression was suddenly wooden.

"Why don't we eat?" Bill suggested. The others quickly distributed the food and sat around the table.

"The stew looks delicious Molly" Remus said as he ladled some on a plate.

Dinner was silent for a few minutes as everyone ate. Then Mrs. Weasley turned to everyone and said, "I think we should clean the drawing room tomorrow. We can also tackle the bedrooms."

"Whatever you like" Sirius replied.

"The curtains are full of doxies" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Doxies?" Tony asked.

"They are small fairy-like creatures that are covered in coarse dark hair, and has an additional set of arms and legs. Nasty creatures Doxies. They bite too." Sirius explained.

"How charming" Tony said dryly.

Harry grinned.

"Oh do a pig snout" Ginny said eagerly. She and Hermione were giggling as Tonks transformed her face into different animals. Tonks screwed her eyes and her nose shifted into a pig snout. She screwed her eyes again and the snout turned into a beak.

He could hear Bill and Kingsley talking softly about – what Harry assumed was – Order business.

He turned to Sirius and asked, "I was told that I've been mentioned in the _Daily Prophet_ , but I haven't seen anything unusual."

Sirius smirked, "No, I doubt you would see anything if you weren't looking for it."

Remus handed him the paper, "This is today's paper. Fudge seems to have pulled his power to get this printed." On the front page was a picture of Harry from the Triwizard Tournament. Above it in large black letters was _'The Boy Who Lies'_.

"There have been a few like that of Dumbledore as well. Not front page, but I don't doubt those articles will be cover stories soon enough." Sirius commented.

"Fudge is attacking anyone who claims that the Dark Lord has returned." Remus said.

"But he has returned. I saw him." Harry said.

"Yes, but Fudge doesn't believe you. He has it in his mind that Dumbledore is after his job."

"But why? No one in their right mind would believe Dumbledore capable of that."

"Exactly" Remus said, "Fudge is blinded by fear. He isn't in his right mind."

"Isn't there some kind of law preventing him from office if he's incapacitated?" Tony asked. "Someone has to notice that he's lost his marbles. Surely there is a line of succession or something to prevent things like this."

"He has too much power" Mr. Weasley said. "No one is willing to go against him for fear of their reputation. And others probably don't notice."

"Politics, the same in every country." Tony muttered.

"We think that Voldemort wants to build up his army again." Sirius said.

"Makes sense" Harry said.

"In the first war, he had huge numbers at his command, and not just witches and wizards, but all manner of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily and we have been attempting to do the same, but it's hard." Sirius said.

"We also think that gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in." Remus said.

"Alright" Molly interrupted, "I think the children should go to bed. They have a busy day tomorrow."

"Now hold on Molly" Sirius said. "I think Harry deserves to know."

"He is too young!" She protested. "Too young and not even a member of the Order."

"Since when did someone have to be in the Order to ask questions?" Sirius asked. "Harry's been out of touch for the entire summer. He's got a right to know what's going on."

Before Mrs. Weasley could respond, George cut in, "Why does Harry get to ask questions?"

"We've been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us a single thing!" Fred said angrily.

"What you are allowed to know is up to your parents I'm afraid. Harry on the other hand –"

"It's not up to you to decide what's good for Harry Sirius." Mrs. Weasley said sharply. "Dumbledore specifically asked us to not tell him more than he _needs to know_."

The room was silent, looking between the two in shock. The only ones who seemed calm were Tony and Remus.

"I don't plan on telling him more than he _needs to know_ , Molly." Sirius hissed. "But as he was the only one who saw Voldemort come back, he has more right than most to –"

"He's only fifteen!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

"And yet he's fought Voldemort more than once." Sirius argued. "He's not a child!"

"He's not an adult either!" Mrs. Weasley said. Her face was as red as her hair now. "He's not _James_ , Sirius."

"I am perfectly aware of who he is. And he's not your son, you can't make this decision for him."

"He's not yours either!"

"No, he's mine" Tony said calmly. Everyone turned to him. Tony paused the game he was playing and looked at Mrs. Weasley. "Harry is my son. He's still a minor so I can make decisions for him, and I say that he has a right to know what's going on. Harry is in the middle of this war whether you like it or not. Snake-face is trying to kill him, I think Harry should be prepared."

Mrs. Weasley didn't look happy. "Fine, everyone else, time for bed."

"NO!" The Weasley children protested.

"We're of age Mum!" The twins shouted.

"And Harry's just going to tell us anyway." Ron said, Hermione nodding next to him.

Mrs. Weasley looked like she wanted to argue, "I think we should let them stay Molly dear." Mr. Weasley said. "The twins are of age and what Ron said is true."

"Fine" Mrs. Weasley huffed, "Ginny, go to bed."

"But Mum" Ginny whined.

"Now!"

Ginny huffed angrily and left the room, stomping up the stairs and slamming her door.

"Now" Tony looked at Harry. "I attended the last meeting – it was boring just so you know – and they talked about Snake-face being in hiding."

"In hiding?"

Tony nodded, "You've been reading the papers haven't you? I know Jarvis has shown you the news."

"Yeah, I've been watching to see if there has been any unexplainable deaths. There hasn't."

"That's because there haven't been any suspicious deaths yet." Remus explained.

"Why has he stopped killing people?" Harry asked.

"Because he doesn't want to draw attention to himself. He wants to stay hidden until he is strong enough to make his move. His comeback didn't come off the way he wanted it too."

"What do you mean?"

"You weren't supposed to survive in the graveyard Harry" Mr. Weasley said. "No one was supposed to know of his return until it was too late to do anything."

"And the last person he wanted alerted was Dumbledore." Remus added.

"What's so great about the old man?" Tony asked.

"He's the only one Voldemort truly fears." Remus answered.

"That's why Dumbledore reformed the Order of the Phoenix. To counteract Voldemort's plans." Sirius said.

"So what has he been doing?" Harry asked.

"Apparently he's been looking for something." Tony said. "Something he didn't have in the first war."

"Like a weapon?"

Sirius nodded.

"What kind of weapon?"

"Supposedly a prophecy" Tony said.

"That's enough" Mrs. Weasley said. "That is quite enough. Everyone to bed, now. All of you."

"We weren't finished." Harry protested, he turned back to his dad, "What kind of prophecy? Is it the one Aileen told us about?"

"Probably" Tony shrugged, "They are all a bit closed lipped about it."

"With good reason" Mrs. Weasley huffed, "Harry doesn't need to worry about this right now. Now, up to bed." She instructed. She was trembling slightly as she looked at Sirius and Tony. "You've given him more than enough information. Any more and you might just as well induct him into the Order."

"Good, I want to join." Harry said.

"No" Remus said. "The Order is made up of overage wizards who have left school." He sent a pointed look at Fred and George.

Harry looked to his dad, "You will fight in this war soon enough Harry, and when you do, you'll wish you were anywhere else."

Harry sighed, but nodded. One by one, the children stood up and left the room.

* * *

 **So…I didn't really want to reveal much about the prophecy cuz I honestly can't remember how much I went into it before…oops…so here it is, don't worry Harry still goes to the DM ;)  
Anyway! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day was full of cleaning the drawing room. Mrs. Weasley handed everyone a spray bottle full of Doxycide. Tony took much pleasure in watching Harry and his friends get attacked by the ugly pests.

"So I hear that Harry invested in your future business." Tony said to the twins as they took their break.

"Yeah, we've been experimenting a bit. When we have a few solid ideas, we're going to look for a shop." Fred explained.

"We're doing a mail-order service now, put an ad in the _Daily Prophet_ last week." George added.

"All thanks to you mate" Fred smiled at Harry, "Mum doesn't know. She doesn't read the _Daily Prophet_ anymore. So now we can create a place to help future prankers. Just like the Marauders."

"Marauders?" Tony asked.

The twins nodded, "Moody, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs." Fred said.

"Best pranksters in Hogwarts history. Set a record for most detentions. Our idols." George said.

"Isn't Padfoot Sirius' nickname?" Tony asked.

The twins' eyes widened.

"And I'm pretty sure I've heard him call Remus Moony. Not to mention that rat we caught two years ago was named Wormtail. So that leaves Harry's father as Prongs right?" Tony looked at Harry who nodded.

"WHAT!?" The twins exclaimed.

"My dad, Sirius, and Peter became unregistered Animagi in school so they could help Remus during the full moon. Prongs was a stag, Padfoot is a dog, Wormtail is a rat, and Moony is a werewolf." Harry said.

The twins immediately ran out of the room shouting out for Remus and Sirius. Tony and Harry shared a smile and chased after the twins.

They found them in the study where everyone was cleaning the furniture. Tony laughed when he saw the twins on the floor, bowing in front of two very shocked men.

"We're not worthy"

"You are our idols!"

"You, who have taught us so much –"

"Our inspiration –"

The twins continued their mantra.

"Fred! George! Get off the floor this instant!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

The twins ignored her in favor of latching onto the bottoms of Remus' and Sirius' robes. "Please teach us!" They begged.

"This is gold" Tony snickered, he had recorded everything on his phone.

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. "Get up this instant!"

The twins reluctantly did as they were told.

"Care to explain what all that was about?" Sirius asked, stepping away from the eager twins.

"Harry told us who you are!" George said.

Remus' brow raised, "I'm pretty sure you already knew who we were."

"Yes, yes" Fred waved him off.

"But what we didn't know was that you are our idols" George said.

"Oh" Ron said, his eyes widened.

The twins rounded on him, "Do you know who they are Ronnikins?"

Ron blushed, "We found out third year" he mumbled.

"And you didn't tell us!"

"I forgot!"

"I'm still lost" Sirius said.

Harry chuckled, "Fred and George are the ones who gave me the map."

Recognition flashed through Remus' eyes, "I had wondered how you got it."

"Harry has the map?" Sirius smiled.

Harry nodded, "Fred and George gave it to me since I couldn't go to Hogsmede. They told me that the Marauders taught them more than any teacher at the school."

Sirius preened, "Well how 'bout that Moony. We have aided future mischief makers."

Remus chuckled, "I guess we did Padfoot."

"We were taught by a Marauder!" The twins shouted excitedly.

"No wonder you were such a good Defense teacher." Fred added.

"How did you get the map?" Sirius asked.

Fred and George grinned wickedly.

"Well Sir Padfoot," George started.

"It's quite the tale" Fred continued.

"You see, we were in our first year – young, carefree and innocent – "

A few snorts could be heard around the room.

"- well, more innocent than we are now – " Fred winked.

"We got into some trouble with Filch."

"We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason –"

"So he hauled us off to his office and started _threatening_ us!" Fred exclaimed.

"Let me guess," Remus smirked, "detention"

"Disembowelment" Sirius added.

The twins nodded enthusiastically, "and while we were ignoring those, we took a look around his office –"

"- and found this fascinating drawer marked _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous_."

"So I caused a little diversion while Fred looked through the drawer and found the map." George concluded.

"See Moony, I told you that would work." Sirius said, sending his friend a smug look.

Remus sighed, "I stand corrected Pads."

"You meant for Filch to find it?" Hermione asked.

Sirius nodded, "We wanted to leave it somewhere future pranksters could find it. If Filch had it, the only way to come across it was if they got detention. Only true pranksters would rifle through his desk."

"That is a lot more thought than I thought would go into something like that." Hermione said.

"A lot of people don't realize just how much planning goes into a prank." Remus said. "The time when we rearranged the classrooms in the castle took us about a month to figure out."

"Rearranged the classrooms?" Ron asked.

"We made it so, every hour, the location of the classrooms would change. You enter Transfiguration in its usual spot, but when you exit, you would be in the astronomy tower."

"Wicked" Fred and George said in awe.

"Don't go getting any ideas!" Mrs. Weasley said.

The twins hushed, but sent a meaningful look towards the two Marauders, promising to talk to them later.

"Maybe Stark Industries should invest in magical pranks?" Tony said softly.

"Hey, these guys are my investment, get your own." Harry stuck out his tongue.

Tony smirked and ruffled Harry's hair, "If this magical world ever gets boring for you, you can always become a business man. I'll teach you everything you need to know."

Harry shrugged, "I don't think I have what it takes to be a business man. Too cut throat."

Tony grinned, "At least no one tries to kill you."

"Didn't a business rival hire someone to kill you before?"

Tony laughed.

* * *

 **A nice filler chapter. I always wanted Fred and George to find out who the Marauders were. I love the stories where they learn about them so I decided to put that scene in. Hopefully I did it justice.**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry woke up the next morning from a restless sleep. It was the day of his hearing and he was nervous. When he arrived at the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley was making breakfast.

"Good morning Harry dear." She greeted warmly.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley."

"Breakfast?" She asked. "Porridge? Muffins? Kippers? Bacon and eggs? Toast?"

"Just toast please" He replied and sat at the table.

When she set the plate in front of him, Remus, Mr. Weasley, and Tonks entered the room. "Good morning Harry" They greeted.

He greeted them quietly before returning to his toast.

"Are you ready for today?" Remus asked.

Harry shook his head. Anxiety began to fill his stomach again.

"Don't worry Harry." Mr. Weasley assured. "It will all be over soon."

Once he was finished, everyone else joined them for breakfast. Mrs. Weasley placed plates full of eggs and meat and toast on the table for everyone to eat.

"Do you have any coffee?" Tony asked.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and quickly made him a cup.

"Thank you" Tony said and quickly drank a mouthful and immediately chocked and spit it back into the cup.

"Something wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, this coffee." Tony grimaced and used his napkin to wipe his mouth.

"What's wrong with it?" Ron asked.

"It's a latte" Tony replied.

"What's wrong with that?" Tonks asked.

"I only drink black coffee. None of that frou-frou stuff that people go to Starbucks for."

"That's really all they have in the Wizarding world" Hermione said. "We have black tea."

"I don't understand how you Brits can have tea all the time. Give me coffee over tea any day."

"Bruce drinks a lot of tea" Harry said.

"Doesn't make it any better" Tony grumbled.

Harry chuckled.

Tony turned to Mr. Weasley. "How exactly are we getting to this Ministry of Magic?"

"Oh, we will have to go in the Visitor's Entrance since you both are coming with me. We have to take a train to get there."

"Excellent, I can get my coffee on the way." He pulled out his phone. "Jarvis, give me some good coffee shops between here and the nearest Underground stop."

"There appear to be several coffee shops with good reviews on your way to the Underground." Jarvis said.

"Awesome!" Tony cheered.

"When are we leaving?" Harry asked.

"Right after breakfast. I would go get dressed now." Mr. Weasley instructed.

Harry nodded and he and Tony went to get ready.

Harry changed into a blue button down with a brown jacket. He wore a pair of light wash jeans and brown shoes **(It's what he wears in the movie)**. He attempted to comb his hair flat but gave up half-way; it has never behaved before, why should it now.

He walked downstairs and into the dining room, everyone was still sitting around the table.

"Ready to go then?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Is my dad here?" Harry asked.

"Right here" Tony said as he entered the room. He wore a charcoal grey three-piece suit with a white shirt and dark red tie. A pair of simple black tennis shoes finished off his look **(what he wore in the beginning of CA Civil War)**.

"Do you own a pair of dress shoes?" Harry smirked.

"Of course, my personal stylist made me buy a bunch of them. I only wear them for black tie events." Tony replied as he put on a pair of black sunglasses with red shades. "You're coming to the next one of course. We'll have to take you shopping."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Come along now, we can't be late." Mr. Weasley said.

"We'll see you soon Harry" Hermione smiled.

Harry tried to smile back, but he was sure it came out as more of a grimace. It didn't matter that he was within his right to protect himself or that his dad was representing him, he still feared expulsion.

They followed Mr. Weasley up the stairs and down the hall. They crept quietly past Mrs. Black's painting and to the door. Mr. Weasley unbolted the door and they stepped out into the cold, grey dawn.

"You don't normally walk do you Mr. Weasley." Harry said.

"Quite right, I usually Apparate. But since neither of you can, we will walk."

Harry nodded and looked around along the deserted streets. It wasn't until they reached the center of town that they actually saw people.

They made a quick stop at a coffee shop where Tony bought a large cup of coffee, before heading to the Underground station. They got on the escalator and Mr. Weasley went into a small crouch position.

"Arthur, what on earth are you doing?" Tony asked.

"Riding this machine." Mr. Weasley said excitedly.

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed, "You can ride it just as well standing up I'm sure."

So Mr. Weasley stood straight and smiled, "Amazing things Muggle creations." He whispered to them.

They got off the escalator with little drama and continued on through the station. As ever when he found himself in close proximity to Muggles going about their daily business, Mr. Weasley was hard put to contain his enthusiasm. "How fascinating." He said as he admired the automatic ticket machines.

"They're out of order" Harry pointed to the small sign.

"Pathetic" Tony grumbled and stood in line for the ticket booth. Once they had their tickets, they made their way to the gate.

Mr. Weasley smiled at the people around him, moving through the gates with ease. Unfortunately, when he swiped his hand over the reader, the gates didn't open. He repeated this a few times, before Harry was able to get the ticket into the machine. "Ah" Arthur smiled at them as he walked through the open gates.

Luckily their train was on time. "Trains, underground. Ingenious these Muggles." Mr. Weasley smiled as they boarded the tube. They managed to find seats and made themselves comfortable. "We have four stops till London." Mr. Weasley announced.

Harry nodded.

The train moved quickly down the track. Each time they came to a new stop, Mr. Weasley would look at the map and say "Three stops…two stops…"

Before they got to London, a young girl shyly approached the trio. "Excuse me" She said quietly.

The three looked down at her and smiled. She couldn't have been older than seven. She had curly blonde hair and was wearing a simple red dress.

"Are you Iron Man?" She asked.

"Why yes I am" Tony smiled.

She smiled brightly, "I knew it! My mom didn't believe me when I told her it was you."

Tony chuckled, "Well you found me. Anything I can do for you?"

She nodded eagerly and quickly retrieved a small notebook and pen from her small purse. She turned to a page with a hand drawn picture of Iron Man on it. "Could you sign this please?"

"And who shall I make this out to Curly?" Tony asked as he took the notebook and pen.

The girl giggled, "Anna"

"Well Anna, I hope this is enough proof to your mom that I'm real." He said and signed the corner of the picture along with a few short messages before handing it back.

She smiled, "Thank you Iron Man" She carefully made her way back to where her mother was sitting. She showed her mother the signature; the woman's eyes widened and they both turned to look at the trio, the girl waved excitedly.

Tony smirked and waved back at her.

"Does that happen a lot?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"You bet. It's what happens when you're a genius, billionaire, ex-playboy, philanthropist on top of being a famous super hero." Tony said.

Harry chuckled at Mr. Weasley's face.

When they finally reached their destination, they were quickly swept into the sea of business men and women going to work. They made their way up without incident and into the busy city that was London.

"Where are we?" Mr. Weasley said. Harry's heart stopped at that, but then he said, "Oh right, it's this way." And they started walking.

"You sure you know where we're going?" Tony asked.

Mr. Weasley smiled sheepishly, "Sorry 'bout that. I never come by train and it all looks rather different from a Muggle perspective. I've actually never used the visitor's entrance before."

Tony and Harry shared a look as they followed Mr. Weasley through the city.

After a few turns, they came to a short street with a single red phone box. Mr. Weasley checked their surroundings before opening the door and ushering the two inside. "In we get"

"Are all three of us really going to fit inside?" Tony asked.

"It'll be a bit of a squeeze, but it won't be for long." Mr. Weasley smiled. Tony huffed, but stepped inside the phone box.

"Now, I'll just get my muggle money out." Mr. Weasley grabbed a few coins from his pocket and pushed them inside the telephone apparatus and began dialing.

"This must be a wizard phone booth. Who still has a turn dial phone?" Tony said.

Harry laughed, "I can't believe your offended by a turn dial phone."

"Out dated tech is offensive Harry, very offensive." Tony replied.

Once Mr. Weasley was finished dialing a female voice sounded inside the telephone box and not from the receiver in Mr. Weasley's hand. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

Mr. Weasley looked uncertainly between the receiver in his hand and the ceiling. "Arthur Weasley, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, here to escort Harry Potter, who has been asked to attend a disciplinary hearing and Tony Stark his –"

"Thank you" The voice said. "Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes."

There was a click, and Harry saw two badges slide out of the chute where returned coins usually appeared. Harry took the badges and handed one to Tony while he put his on the lapel of his jacket.

"How attractive" Tony said dryly as he examined his badge. It was a simple silver square with his name and reason for visiting on it.

"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium." The female voice said.

Then the floor of the telephone box shook. Harry watched as the pavement rose above them until the box was enclosed in darkness. A few moments later light filled the telephone box, and they stopped moving.

"The Ministry wishes you a pleasant day." The female voice said and the door opened. Mr. Weasley walked out closely followed by Tony and Harry.

Harry looked around in amazement. They had arrived at one end of a very long and splendid hall with a highly polished, dark wood floor. The peacock-blue ceiling was inlaid with gleaming golden symbols that were continually moving and changing like some enormous heavenly notice board. The walls on each side were paneled in shiny black tile and had many gilded fireplaces set into them. Every few seconds a witch or wizard would emerge from one of the left-hand fireplaces; on the right-hand side, short queues of wizards were forming before each fireplace, waiting to depart.

Halfway down the hall was a fountain. A group of golden statues, larger than life-size, stood in the middle of a circular pool. Tallest of them all was a noble-looking wizard with his wand pointing straight up in the air. Grouped around him were a beautiful witch, a centaur, a goblin, and a house-elf. The last three were all looking adoringly up at the witch and wizard. Glittering jets of water were flying from the ends of the two wands, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblin's hat, and each of the house-elf's ears.

Tony snorted when he looked at the statue of the wizard. "And they say I have a large ego." He turned to Harry, "What do you think Harry, should I add a statue of Loki and me in the living room; encased in gold, with the rest of the Avengers kneeling around us?"

Harry laughed, "I think Papa would adore it, but everyone else would probably kill you."

They arrived at a desk to the left of the large golden Ministry gates. A poorly shaven wizard sat at the desk in his bright blue robes. He set down his copy of the _Daily Prophet_ when they approached.

"I'm escorting some visitors" Mr. Weasley motioned to Harry and Tony.

"Step up here" The wizard instructed in a bored tone. Harry stepped closer to the desk and the wizard held up a long golden rod and passed it up and down Harry's front and back. He did the same thing to Tony.

"Wand" The wizard said. Harry handed his wand to the man who placed it on a gold scale. A small piece of parchment slid out of a slit at the base. The wizard took it out and read it, "Eleven inches, phoenix-feather core, been in use four years. That correct?"

Harry nodded.

The wizard nodded and handed him his wand. "Now you" He looked to Tony.

"Here ya go." Tony handed over a wand. A wand that looked just like Mr. Weasley's.

The man placed it on the scale and read its properties before giving it back. "Thanks" Tony turned to leave.

"Just a minute now." The wizard tried, but Tony had already pulled Harry and Mr. Weasley through the gates.

"Here you are Arthur. Thanks for letting me borrow it." Tony said as he handed Mr. Weasley his wand. Judging by the look Mr. Weasley gave his dad, Harry assumed the wand wasn't borrowed.

They followed Mr. Weasley to a hallway filled with several lifts. The three squeezed into one, a few patrons greeting Mr. Weasley. Harry could see his dad eying a smoking box the man next to him was holding with interest. The grilles slid shut with a loud crash and the lift moved with a forceful lurch. Tony and Harry seemed to be the only ones who were thrown off their feet.

When the lift came to a stop, the same female voice from the phone box was heard, "Level seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club, and Ludicrous Patents Office."

"Fun place" Tony whispered to him as they looked down a dirty corridor, there were posters on every wall. A man exited the lift, the brooms he carried made his exit difficult.

At the next stop, several paper airplanes flew inside and hovered over their heads. "Awesome" Tony whispered in awe.

Mr. Weasley looked up and smiled, "Interdepartmental memos." He said. "We used to use owls…the mess was unbelievable."

Tony chuckled.

There were several more stops where witches and wizards and memos would enter and exit before they finally arrived at their destination. "Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services." The voice said.

"This way" Mr. Weasley said and exited the lift. He led them down a corridor of doors. One of the doors had a sign that said _"Auror Headquarters"_. Harry was able to get a glimpse of wanted signs and family photos lining every available surface.

Kingsley came through the door and handed Mr. Weasley a file, "Arthur, I need that report on flying Muggle vehicle sightings."

"I'm afraid you will have to wait for information on motorcycles, we're busy at the moment." Mr. Weasley replied calmly and handed the file to Harry.

Harry looked at Kingsley who winked at him before returning inside the office.

They left the area and after a few more turns, they came to a door labeled _'Misuse of Muggle Artifacts'_

Tony snorted as they entered the room. To say the office was small would be an understatement. It had about as much space as a broom cupboard. Two desks had been crammed inside it and there was barely room to move around them because of all the overflowing filing cabinets lining the walls, on top of which were tottering piles of files. Sitting atop Mr. Weasley's desk was a toaster that seemed to be hiccupping and a pair of empty gloves twiddling their thumbs.

"Feel free to have a seat, it doesn't look like Perkins is here yet." Mr. Weasley said.

"You need a new office Arthur. This place is atrocious." Tony said as he maneuvered around the room.

"We've asked, but the Ministry doesn't think we need it." He shoved the toaster and the gloves away so he could sit. The toaster apparently didn't like being shoved and proceeded to cry fat tears of oil. Shrill chirping filled the office.

"Oh poor baby" Tony cooed and quickly took a nearby towel and wrapped the wailing toaster in it. "Don't cry baby, you're okay." The toaster seemed to enjoy the affection; cries turned to hiccups, which turned to content chirping. Tony looked up to see Harry and Arthur looking at him strangely.

"What?"

"You just comforted a toaster Dad" Harry replied.

Tony scoffed, "I respect my tech. This little guy may not be your typical AI, but he obviously has feelings if he's crying. I've comforted Dummy plenty of times."

"You're not keeping him are you?" Harry asked.

"Don't tempt me" Tony smirked, tossing the toaster in the air and laughing as it let out several high pitched chirps.

"Wizards do this kind of thing all the time." Mr. Weasley said. "We call them Anti-Muggle pranksters. Why just last week we had some regurgitating toilets."

Both Harry's and Tony's nose wrinkled.

"The poor things keep calling those – those _pumbles_."

"I think you mean plumbers" Tony said.

"Exactly, but of course they're flummoxed as to what the problem is. I just hope we can catch whoever these pranksters are."

"Wizards could learn a thing or two from Muggles. At least we aren't living in the Dark Ages." Tony grumbled, still rocking the chirping toaster.

Harry smiled and opened the file Mr. Weasley had given him.

"Oh, it looks like Kingsley has given you _The Quibbler_." Mr. Weasley said.

Harry looked down at a colorful magazine.

"It's one of the only magazines that aren't controlled by the Ministry." Mr. Weasley said.

Before Harry could look through it, a man burst through the door.

"Ah Perkins, there you are." Mr. Weasley said.

"Oh Arthur!" he said desperately, without looking at Harry. "Thank goodness, I didn't know what to do for the best, whether to wait here for you or not, I've just sent an owl to your home but you've obviously missed it — an urgent message came ten minutes ago — it's about Potter's hearing – they've changed the time and venue — it starts at eight o'clock now and it's down in old Courtroom Ten —"

"Courtroom ten?" Mr. Weasley asked. "But they told me – Merlin's beard!" He looked at his watch and yelped. "Come along, we are late!" Mr. Weasley rushed out the door.

Tony gently set the toaster down on the desk and followed Mr. Weasley out. They ran up a corridor; unlike the first one, there were no doors, no magic windows, or even artwork. Mr. Weasley led them down a flight of stairs, "The lifts don't even go down this far. Why would they even…" He muttered.

They came to the bottom of the steps into a long, dark hallway. The walls were lined in black tile and black doors with gold handles. "Courtroom ten…here" Mr. Weasley panted. Harry stumbled to a halt in front of the large door. "Go on then, get in there." Mr. Weasley said.

"Aren't you coming?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm not allowed in. Good luck Harry" He said.

"Show time" Tony said. He placed his glasses on and walked confidently into the courtroom. Harry swallowed and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his beating heart. With one last look at Mr. Weasley, he followed his dad inside the courtroom.

* * *

 **I saw the toaster part in the book and just had to write about it and Tony. Anyway…trial is next ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**The chapter you all have been waiting for…the trial!  
I hope you all like it, I'm afraid it's not as ass kicking epic as I wanted it to be so I hope you aren't too disappointed. Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry gasped as he looked around the courtroom. It was the same one he saw in Dumbledore's Pensieve.

"You're late" A cold male voice echoed through the room. Harry looked up to see the Minister Fudge sitting up high with a large council around him.

"Yeah we can see that." Tony replied dryly. "We would have been on time if you actually put in the effort of telling us about the change."

"That is not the Wizengamot's fault," The Minister said. "An owl was sent to you this morning."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Yes because Owls are so fast. You really need email, that way if you have a sudden meeting change everyone is notified in a timely manner. That being said, when you change the time to a few minutes after you send the notification, there will be some people who are late…it's pretty obvious."

"And who are you Sir?" A woman asked.

"Tony Stark, Harry Potter's father and representation in this so called trial."

"You are not allowed to be here Mr. Stark" Fudge said.

"And allow you to hold a formal trial with a minor? I don't think so." Tony motioned for Harry to sit in the chair that stood in the middle of the room. "You may start."

Fudge didn't look pleased but started anyway. "The accused being present – finally – are you ready?" He called down the row.

"Yes, sir" An eager voice replied. Harry looked to see Ron's brother, Percy sitting at the end of the bench, a quill poised over his parchment.

"Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August," Fudge said as Percy scribbled everything down, "into offenses committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter. Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley —"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but can we get on with the hearing. We all have better places to be I'm sure." Tony said.

Harry looked around the room, a few members looked annoyed while the others looked amused.

"Yes, well" Fudge cleared his throat. "The charges. Yes." He lifted a piece of parchment from the neat pile in front of him and read, "The charges against the accused are as follows: That he did knowingly, deliberately, and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produce a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle, on August the second at twenty-three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offense under paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under section thirteen of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy."

He turned to look at Harry, "You are Harry James Potter correct? And you conjured a Patronus on the second of August?"

"Yes but –"

"Knowing that you were in an area full of Muggles?"

"Yes –"

"And then conjuring one while in close proximity of a Muggle"

" _Yes_ " Harry hissed, "but I only did it to –"

A witch wearing a monocle tilted her head and cut Fudge off before he could continue.

"You produced a fully-fledged Patronus?"

"Yes," said Harry, "because —"

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"A — what?" Harry looked at his dad who shrugged.

"Your Patronus had a clearly defined form? I mean to say, it was more than vapor or smoke?"

"Yes," said Harry, feeling both impatient and slightly desperate, "it's a stag, it's always a stag."

"Always?" boomed Madam Bones. "You have produced a Patronus before now?"

"Yes," Harry nodded.

"And you are fifteen years old?"

"Yes, and —"

"You learned this at school?"

"Yes, Professor Lupin taught me in my third year, because of the —"

"Impressive," said Madam Bones, staring down at him, "a true Patronus at that age . . . very impressive indeed." Some of the wizards and witches around her were muttering again; a few nodded, but others were frowning and shaking their heads.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Can we allow Mr. Potter to actually finish a sentence during this hearing? Shouldn't we allow him to tell his side of the story before you all start accusing him of something?"

"We already know his side of the story Mr. Stark, we don't need to hear it." Fudge said.

Tony raised a brow, "Did I fall asleep or something because I don't remember Mr. Potter saying more than a few words at a time. When has he been able to tell his story?"

"He conjured a Patronus in the presence of a Muggle, what more does the Wizengamot need to know?"

Tony scoffed, "How about the part where Mr. Potter only used magic to protect himself and his younger brother."

"Protect himself from what?" Madam Bones asked.

"Dementors" Harry replied.

"Ah," said Fudge again, smirking unpleasantly as he looked around at the Wizengamot, as though inviting them to share the joke.

"Dementors in London?" Madam Bones said in tones of great surprise. "I don't understand —"

"Don't you, Amelia?" Fudge said, still smirking. "Let me explain. He's been thinking it through and decided dementors would make a very nice little cover story, very nice indeed. Muggles can't see dementors, can they, boy? Highly convenient, highly convenient…so it's just your word and no witnesses…"

"I saw them" Tony said.

The room went quiet as they all stared at him in surprise. "Excuse me?" Fudge sputtered.

"I saw them." Tony repeated. "Large figures covered in wispy black cloaks. Magic doesn't seem to work on them except for a Patronus. They also make you feel like you'll never be happy again. They also chill the atmosphere, which is saying something because that day was the hottest day of the summer."

"You have no right to speak here Mr. Stark, this is Ministry business and we have no time to listen to your prattling." Fudge glared at Tony.

Tony smirked, "If I remember correctly, and I always do, the accused has the right to present witnesses for his or her case under the Wizengamot Charter of Rights. Am I right Madam Bones?"

"You are correct Mr. Stark" Madam Bones replied.

Fudge looked like he swallowed a lemon, "Oh very well. Let's hear it."

Tony put on his best media smile and stepped forward. "On the day of the attack, Mr. Potter took his younger brother to a park near our penthouse. They were there for a few hours before the weather changed drastically so Mr. Potter decided to come home. They were walking through a tunnel when two dementors attacked them. Mr. Potter was able to chase them off using his Patronus. That is when my husband and I arrived."

"So you were not present during the supposed attack." A witch who resembled a toad said.

"We arrived at the end, when my youngest son distracted them so Harry could get to his wand."

"You came at the end, meaning you aren't a real witness. The only true witness is your son and I don't see him here." Fudge said.

"I don't know about that, he seemed to identify the dementors accurately enough." Madam Bones said.

"But dementors wandering about Muggle London and just happening to run into a wizard? It's preposterous. Mr. Stark is obviously making up stories just so he can weasel his son out of his rightful punishment." Fudge hissed.

"What if the dementors weren't there by coincidence?" Tony asked.

Everyone in the room turned to him, "And what do you mean by that?" An elderly witch asked.

"You all may deny it, but Voldemort is back and maybe he just so happens to have the dementor's allegiance. I don't know about you, but they were probably sent specifically to Harry."

"You-Know-Who is not back!" Fudge exclaimed. "The dementors take orders from the Ministry and that is all."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Then how do you explain the attack?"

In the complete silence that greeted these words, the witch to the right of Fudge leaned forward, it was the toad woman from before. Her voice was sickly sweet, Harry was almost expecting her to croak.

"I'm sure I must have misunderstood you, Mr. Stark," she said with a simper that left her big, round eyes as cold as ever. "So silly of me. But it sounded for a teensy moment as though you were suggesting that the Ministry of Magic had ordered an attack on this boy!"

She gave a silvery laugh that made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand up. A few other members of the Wizengamot laughed with her. Though Harry could tell that several members were forcing their laughter.

"If it is true that the dementors are taking orders only from the Ministry of Magic, and it is also true that two dementors attacked Harry and his brother a few weeks ago, then it follows logically that somebody at the Ministry ordered the attacks," Tony said politely. "Of course, these particular dementors may have been outside Ministry control —"

"There are no dementors outside Ministry control!" snapped Fudge, who had turned brick red.

Tony inclined his head. "Then I'm sure the Ministry will be making a full inquiry as to why two dementors were so far from Azkaban and why they attacked without authorization."

"It is not for you to decide what the Ministry of Magic does or does not do, Mr. Stark! You forget, you are just a Muggle and have no business here." snapped Fudge, now a shade of magenta of which Uncle Vernon would have been proud.

"Of course not," Tony replied dryly. "I was merely expressing my confidence that this matter will not go uninvestigated." He glanced at Madam Bones, who readjusted her monocle and stared back at him, frowning slightly. "As for why I am here, I am representing my son in his trial, which I thought would be fair but apparently Wizards are more behind the times than I originally thought."

Fudge ignored him in favor of addressing the rest of the Wizengamot, "I would remind everybody that the behavior of these dementors, if indeed they are not figments of this boy's imagination, is not the subject of this hearing!" Fudge said. "We are here to examine Harry Potter's offenses under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery!"

"Right, back on topic." Tony said. He began a slow circle around the room, looking at every wizard in attendance. "Clause seven of the Decree states that magic may be used before Muggles in exceptional circumstances, and as those exceptional circumstances include situations that threaten the life of the wizard or witch himself, or witches, wizards, or Muggles present at the time of the —"

"We are familiar with clause seven, thank you very much!" snarled Fudge.

"Then we are in agreement that Harry's use of the Patronus Charm in these circumstances falls precisely into the category of exceptional circumstances it describes?"

"If there were dementors, which I doubt —" Fudge grumbled.

"You have heard our story, you have heard our descriptions. Would you like to see a picture? Maybe a video of what happened." Tony glared at the Minister. "You have a truth serum do you not? Why not use that and end this pointless trial right now. I am a busy man Minister and you and your questionable sense of justice are wasting mine and everybody else's time."

Harry watched as Fudge's face turned an array of colors and his mouth opened and closed like a fish. "W-we will stay here until Mr. Potter is rightfully punished for breaking a law."

"A law that states an underage wizard is allowed to use magic to defend themselves." Tony replied.

"Laws can be changed." Fudge hissed.

"I can see that. You've probably done a lot of changes in the last few weeks. In the last book that I read, nowhere did it say that it had become the practice to hold a full criminal trial to deal with a simple matter of underage magic."

Harry could see a few wizards shift uncomfortably.

"Now, you have heard our story and I can get you evidence if you need it. The Dementors attacked my sons on their way home from the park. That is the truth and I don't care if you believe me or not. If you move to expel my son then you bet your magical ass that I will have all of Stark Industries legal department in here and will be fighting this with everything they have. And they haven't lost a case yet." Tony said to Fudge.

Fudge's face had returned to its purple hue. The rest of the room was silent.

"I think it's about time to wrap this up wouldn't you all agree? I have a board meeting in half an hour and my CEO would kill me if I were late." Tony said calmly as he checked his watch.

Harry didn't know if it was a good idea for his dad to tell the Wizengamot they needed to hurry up after basically threatening them, but he looked calm as he watched the entire Wizengamot fall into urgent, whispered conversations.

What felt like forever to Harry was only a few minutes. When the whispering finally stopped, Harry couldn't lift his head to look at everyone, too afraid of what their decision would be.

"Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?" Madam Bones said. Harry's head jerked upward. There were hands in the air, many of them…more than half! Breathing very fast, he tried to count, but before he could finish Madam Bones had said, "And those in favor of conviction?" Fudge raised his hand; so did half a dozen others, including the witch on his right.

Fudge glanced around at them all, looking as though there was something large stuck in his throat, then lowered his own hand. He took two deep breaths and then said, in a voice distorted by suppressed rage, "Very well, very well . . . cleared of all charges."

"Excellent," Tony clapped, smiling widely. "Well, we must be getting along. Good day to you all. I hope we never have to meet again." And with that, Tony dragged Harry out of the courtroom.

Once outside, Harry sighed in relief and sagged against the nearest wall.

"I swear Harry, why you would want to be a wizard is beyond me. Those people actually follow that fool? And I thought Hammer was bad."

"You are starting to sound like Papa, calling people fools." Harry snickered.

Tony smirked and put his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Still sure you don't want Loki to take over? He would be a lot better than that guy."

Harry rolled his eyes, "There will be no take over. We are already in a war with someone who wants to rule the world."

Tony chuckled, "I guess."

At the end of the corridor was Dumbledore, talking to Mr. Weasley.

"Ah, Mr. Stark." Dumbledore smiled, "I see you have won your trial."

"Yes, I suppose we have you to thank for setting it up." Tony replied.

Dumbledore nodded, "I was going to attend but owls are so slow these days. I'm afraid I got the schedule change too late."

Tony snorted, "Yeah, us as well."

"Everything is as it should be now. I'll let you go. Good day." The Headmaster turned and, without even a glance in Harry's direction, walked away.

Harry watched as Dumbledore walked away, confused why the man didn't greet him, didn't even _acknowledge_ him.

"Congratulations Harry!" Mr. Weasley cheered. "I knew you would win – of course – but I couldn't help worrying."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley." Harry replied.

They started walking back towards the stairs. "I hear the entire Wizengamot was at your trial. That is very unusual."

"It's also against the law." Tony said. "Something minor like Underage Magic should not have been a full trail. It's obvious that someone was trying to get Harry expelled." Tony said.

Harry didn't want to think about that, he was just glad he won and was able to return to school.

"Well, I'll show you back to the exit and then I have to get back to work. Apparently the pranksters we have been searching for have struck —"

Mr. Weasley broke off in mid-sentence. They had just reached the ninth-level corridor, and Cornelius Fudge was standing a few feet away from them, talking quietly to a tall man with sleek blond hair and a pointed, pale face.

The second man turned at the sound of their footsteps. He too broke off in mid-conversation, his cold gray eyes narrowed and fixed upon Harry's face. "Well, well, well…Patronus Potter," said Lucius Malfoy coolly.

Harry felt winded, as though he had just walked into something heavy. He had last seen those cool gray eyes through slits in a Death Eater's hood, and last heard that man's voice jeering in a dark graveyard while Lord Voldemort tortured him. He could not believe that Lucius Malfoy dared look him in the face; he could not believe that he was here, in the Ministry of Magic, or that Cornelius Fudge was talking to him, when Harry had told Fudge that Malfoy was a Death Eater. "The Minister was just telling me about your lucky escape, Potter," drawled Mr. Malfoy. "Quite astonishing, the way you continue to wriggle out of very tight holes…Snakelike, in fact…"

Tony squeezed Harry's shoulder.

"He's a Stark in everything but blood." Tony said proudly, "When there isn't an exit, we make one." He sent a sharp look towards Malfoy.

Malfoy sneered, "I'm surprised to see you here," He said "I believe we met at the Quidditch World Cup."

"Yes, strange sport. Kind of like football in the air, or maybe like lacrosse…yeah, more like lacrosse."

"Quidditch isn't anything like football." Harry said.

"American football Harry, not British."

Harry rolled his eyes, "You don't even use your feet in that sport, why is it called football?"

"Don't know, don't care" Tony replied.

"American football is named because –" Jarvis' voice came from Tony's pocket.

"Mute Jarvis" Tony said.

"What in the world was that?" Fudge asked.

"He's my butler." Tony said. "Muggle technology is so much better than Wizards', I don't know how you've survived for so long."

"Muggle technology doesn't work in our world." Fudge said. "It's impossible"

"Making the impossible possible is my day job." Tony smirked. "Now, it's been fun really, but we have to go. Unlike some people," he smirked at Malfoy and Fudge, "I actually run an international multi-billion dollar company and I have work to do. If you need me, you can call me any time. I'll put you on hold – I like to watch the light blink." With an overly dramatic wink, he walked away.

"What is Malfoy even doing here?" Harry hissed when they were out of hearing-range.

"He's probably here to learn about your trial." Mr. Weasley said. "I'll tell Dumbledore that Malfoy has been talking to Fudge again."

"He talks to the Minister a lot?" Harry asked.

Mr. Weasley nodded, "Malfoy's been giving generously to all sorts of things for years…Gets him in with the right people…then he can ask favors…delay laws he doesn't want passed…Oh, he's very well connected, Lucius Malfoy."

"Politicians, the same in every country." Tony muttered. "Businessmen too."

As they returned to the entry to the Ministry, Tony stopped at the fountain and looked at it. "What are you doing Dad?" Harry asked.

Tony smirked and snapped his fingers, a wave of light blue magic surrounded them. "What did you do?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking around.

"Just an invisibility spell while I change this fountain. It really is an eyesore." Tony waved his hand toward the fountain. The witch and wizard statue melted and transformed into perfect copies of Tony and Loki while the centaur, goblin, and house-elf statues changed positions so they now held Stark phones and tablets. Displays appeared showing off the technology and where to buy it. At the bottom of the fountain was the Stark Industries logo.

Harry burst out laughing, "Bloody hell, that's amazing."

Tony chuckled and got out his phone, "Come on now, everyone gather 'round. We have to show this glorious thing off." He pulled Harry and Mr. Weasley close to him and the three of them took a picture in front of the new fountain.

As they walked back to the visitor's entrance, Tony waved his hand again and Harry heard several gasps and screams. "Who needs a marketing team?" Tony smiled proudly.

"I shall see you back at the house Harry." Mr. Weasley said as Harry and Tony got into the phone booth. "Mr. Stark it was a pleasure seeing you again."

"Likewise Arthur, please keep me up to date on the news about your new fountain." He winked.

Mr. Weasley nodded and stepped back as the phone booth returned to the surface.

* * *

 **Well, there it is. Hope it wasn't too bad. I really liked the statue though, I can just picture it in my mind and it seemed like something Tony would do.**


	9. Chapter 9

When Harry and Tony returned to Grimmauld Place they were greeted by everyone in the dining room.

"I knew it!" yelled Ron, punching the air. "You always get away with stuff!"

"They were bound to clear you," said Hermione, who had looked positively faint with anxiety when Harry had entered the kitchen and was now holding a shaking hand over her eyes. "There was no case against you, none at all…"

"Everyone seems quite relieved though, considering they all knew I'd get off," said Harry, smiling. Mrs. Weasley was wiping her face on her apron, and Fred, George, and Ginny were doing a kind of war dance to a chant that went _"He got off, he got off, he got off —"_

"Settle down, now. I think there's more to this story." Remus said.

Tony shrugged, "They did it in front of the entire Wizengamot. I think it's because Lucius Malfoy wants Harry expelled. He and the Minister were talking after the trial."

" _He got off, he got off, he got off —"_

"Be quiet, you three! Yes, we saw him talking to Fudge, Dumbledore should know about this." Moody said.

"Mr. Weasley said he would send word to him." Harry said.

" _He got off, he got off, he got off —"_

"That's enough — Fred — George — Ginny!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Harry dear, come and sit down, have some lunch, you hardly ate breakfast…"

Harry smiled and sat down at the table while Mrs. Weasley filled a plate for him.

"Hey Dad, why didn't the Ministry know about your magic?" Harry asked. "I shouldn't have even been charged with using magic in front of a muggle because Eric has magic."

"I think it's because our magic is different than yours. Remember, it manifests in a different way that you wizards don't recognize. It's how Loki is able to teleport to your school when no one else can."

Harry nodded, it made sense. Wizards only knew about wizards, no other sort of magic has ever been brought up at Hogwarts or in books.

"I guess they'll learn soon enough that there is other magic in the world." Harry said.

Tony chuckled, "And not just in the world, remember, we're not alone in this universe."

Harry smiled.

Tony bent down to kiss Harry's head, "I've gotta go Snake-boy."

Harry snorted at the nickname, "See you for Christmas."

Tony smiled and nodded at everyone, "Oh Remus, I did some redecorating at the Ministry." Tony said. "See if you can get it in a magazine or something. I'm releasing a new tablet soon and everyone needs to hear about it."

"Of course Mr. Stark." Remus said.

"Redecorating?" The twins asked.

Harry smirked, "I'm sure you'll see it in the _Daily Prophet_ tomorrow morning."

/

After lunch, Harry went up to his room with Ron and Hermione.

"I'm surprised Dumbledore wasn't at your trial." Hermione said.

"I guess he was supposed to be." Harry said. "We ran into him on our way out. He said that he didn't get the Ministry's announcement of the time change. We didn't get it either so we were late. They tried adding that to my trial."

"No wonder Mr. Loki wants to take over." Hermione chuckled.

/

The next morning, Harry came down to the kitchen to find everyone awake and reading the _Daily Prophet_. The twins were grinning manically over their copy.

"Your dad is awesome Harry" Fred grinned as he handed Harry a copy of the paper. Harry smiled down at the picture of the Ministry fountain, the headline read _'Defacement of Ministry Fountain'_.

"I must say, that's very impressive magic. I didn't know Tony was a wizard." Kingsley said.

"He's not really a wizard" Harry said. "He's a sorcerer. Or a seiðr user, as my Papa would say. Papa has been teaching Dad for a while now. He's gotten better."

"This is one of the best pranks ever" Fred cheered, hugging the _Daily Prophet_ to his chest tightly.

Harry smirked, "I'll be sure to let him know you approve."

Remus chuckled, "Hopefully there is a magazine willing to print this. Without the headline. We also need an article that actually showcases the tablets and not just slander for vandalism." He gathered a paper and rose from the table.

"You should try The Quibbler, they seem likely to print something nice." Sirius suggested.

Remus nodded and left the room.

/

On the last day of the holiday, their Hogwarts letters arrived.

"Hey look" Fred and George appeared beside Harry. The boy didn't even flinch when the twins apparated into the room, used to their antics by now. "Looks like Dumbledore found himself a new Dark Arts teacher."

"It's about time" George remarked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"We were listening in on a conversation between Mum and Dumbledore earlier in the summer. Apparently he had a lot of trouble finding a replacement teacher." Fred said.

"Not surprising, is it, when you look at what's happened to the last four?" George said.

Harry nodded, thinking back through the list of teachers he has had. The first one died because he had Voldemort on his head, then Lockhart lost his memory, and finally Professor Lupin resigned because everyone found out he was a werewolf. The position really was cursed.

The three boys walked into the sitting room where Ron was gaping down at his Hogwarts letter.

"What's up with you Ron?" Fred asked. The twins looked over their brother's shoulder and their mouths fell open in shock. " _Prefect?!_ " George snatched the envelope from Ron's hand and turned it upside down. Harry saw something scarlet and gold fall into George's palm.

"No way," he said in a hushed voice.

"There's been a mistake," Fred snatched the letter out of Ron's grasp and held it up to the light as though checking for a watermark. "No one in their right mind would make Ron a prefect. . . ." The twins' heads turned in unison and both of them stared at Harry.

"We thought for sure it would be you mate" George said.

"You do cause a lot of trouble though." Fred said thoughtfully. "That has to count against you." He strode over to Harry and clapped him on the back, "At least you have your priorities right." He then turned a scathing look to Ron, who still hadn't moved. "Prefect…ickle Ronnie the prefect…"

"Mum's going to be terrible now." George rolled his eyes. "Another Prefect in the family." He groaned.

Harry took the badge from George and looked at it. A large P was superimposed on the Gryffindor lion. He had seen a badge just like this on Percy's chest on his very first day at Hogwarts.

"Congratulations Ron" Harry smiled. Ron looked up with glazed over eyes and smiled shyly.

Right as he was handing Ron his badge back, the door burst open and Hermione ran in, her cheeks flushed and her hair flying. There was an envelope in her hand.

"Did you — did you get — ?" She spotted the badge in Harry's hand and let out a shriek. "I knew it!" she said excitedly, brandishing her letter. "Me too, Harry, me too!"

"No," said Harry quickly, pushing the badge back into Ron's hand. "It's Ron, not me."

"It — what?"

"Ron's prefect, not me," Harry said.

"Ron?" said Hermione, her jaw dropping. "But…are you sure? I mean —" She turned red as Ron looked around at her with a defiant expression on his face.

"It's my name on the letter," Ron said.

"I…" said Hermione, looking thoroughly bewildered. "I…well…wow! Well done, Ron! That's really —"

"Unexpected," said George, nodding.

"No," said Hermione, blushing harder than ever, "no, it's not…Ron's done loads of…he's really…"

Before she could think of anything, Mrs. Weasley entered the room. "Ginny said your reading lists have come. If you give them to me, I will go to Diagon Alley to buy your books while you pack." She smiled. "Oh and Ron, I need to get you new pajamas, yours are much too short. What color would you like?"

"How about red and gold…to match his badge" Fred snickered.

"His what?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"His _badge_ Mum, his _prefect's badge_." George said.

It took a short moment for George's words to sink in. "Ron?" She turned to her youngest son.

Ron smiled shyly and held up the shiny new badge.

Mrs. Weasley let out a shriek just like Hermione's. "I don't believe it! I don't believe it! Oh, Ron, how wonderful! A prefect! That's everyone in the family!"

"What are Fred and I, next-door neighbors?" said George indignantly, as his mother pushed him aside and flung her arms around her youngest son.

"Wait until your father hears! Ron, I'm so proud of you, what wonderful news, you could end up Head Boy just like Bill and Percy, it's the first step! Oh, what a thing to happen in the middle of all this worry, I'm just thrilled, oh Ronnie —" She wrapped her arms around Ron and began kissing every inch of his face.

"Mum…don't…Mum, get a grip…" he muttered, trying to push her away.

She let go of him and said breathlessly, "Well, what will it be? We gave Percy an owl, but you've already got one, of course."

"W-what do you mean?" said Ron, looking as though he did not dare believe his ears.

"You've got to have a reward for this!" said Mrs. Weasley fondly. "How about a nice new set of dress robes?"

"We've already bought him some," Fred said sourly, who looked as though he sincerely regretted this generosity.

"Or a new cauldron, Charlie's old one's rusting through, or a new rat, you always liked Scabbers —"

"Mum," Ron said hopefully, "can I have a new broom?" Mrs. Weasley's face fell slightly; broomsticks were expensive.

"Not a really good one!" Ron hastened to add. "Just — just a new one for a change…"

Mrs. Weasley hesitated, then smiled. "Of course you can…Well, I'd better get going if I've got a broom to buy too. I'll see you all later…Little Ronnie, a prefect! And don't forget to pack your trunks…A prefect…Oh, I'm all of a dither!" She gave Ron yet another kiss on the cheek, sniffed loudly, and bustled from the room.

"Forgive us if we don't kiss you Ronnie-kins" Fred smirked.

"So we'll curtsy and be on our merry way." George said. They both took the sides of their shirts and curtsied before disappearing with a _crack_.

"Don't listen to them Ron, you'll make a great Prefect." Hermione assured with a warm smile.

"T-thanks Hermione" Ron blushed.

Hermione nodded, "I should go tell my Mum and Dad the good news." She smiled brightly and left the room.

Once she was gone, Ron returned his gaze to the badge in his hand. "I'm surprised it wasn't you Harry." He said. "You're loads better at stuff than I am."

"I'm only good at Quidditch, nothing else really." Harry replied. He would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous. He had forgotten that Prefects were chosen this year; he was too busy worrying about whether or not he was being expelled. "I do get into a lot of trouble, maybe Dumbledore couldn't overlook that."

Ron snorted, "Hermione and I are with you every time you get into trouble Harry."

"Not every time." Harry replied.

"Maybe you'll get Head Boy. You never know." Ron said. A moment of silence passed, "I wonder if Mum will buy me a Cleansweep? I should go tell her." He rushed out of the room.

Harry sighed and walked up to his room. Even if he didn't become a Prefect, at least he wasn't expelled.

/

When Mrs. Weasley returned from Diagon Alley, she quickly decorated the dining room with streamers and banners.

"Well, I think a toast is in order," said Mr. Weasley, after everyone had a drink. He raised his goblet. "To Ron and Hermione, the new Gryffindor prefects!"

Ron and Hermione beamed as everyone drank to them and then applauded.

"I was never a prefect myself," said Tonks brightly from behind Harry as everybody moved toward the table to help themselves to food. Her hair was tomato-red and waist length today; she looked like Ginny's older sister. "My Head of House said I lacked certain necessary qualities."

"Like what?" said Ginny, who was choosing a baked potato.

"Like the ability to behave myself," said Tonks. A few people laughed

"What about you, Sirius?" Ginny asked.

Sirius, who was right beside Harry, let out his usual bark like laugh. "No one would have made me a prefect, I spent too much time in detention with James. Lupin was the good boy, he got the badge."

"I think Dumbledore might have hoped that I would be able to exercise some control over my best friends," said Lupin. "I need scarcely say that I failed dismally."

Harry smiled at the two men.

"Speaking of our younger days" Sirius took something out of his breast pocket. "This is for you"

Harry looked down at a photograph of a group of people.

"Moody found it whilst looking for his invisibility cloak. He thought it might interest you." Sirius said.

Harry's eyes quickly zeroed in on two figures standing towards the middle of the photograph.

"It's the original Order of the Phoenix" Remus said.

Harry ran his fingers along his parent's faces. "They were in the order?"

"We all were" Sirius pointed to himself and Remus standing next to his parents. Harry also noticed Pettigrew there, looking as shifty and uncomfortable as ever.

"There you can see Moody standing next to Dumbledore and Dedalus Diggle" Remus pointed to the three. "That's Marlene McKinnon, she was killed two weeks after this was taken, they got her whole family. That's Frank and Alice Longbottom —"

Harry's stomach, already uncomfortable, clenched as he looked at Alice Longbottom; he knew her round, friendly face very well, even though he had never met her, because she was the image of her son, Neville.

"They were captured" Remus said. "Tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, to the point of insanity."

"Is that why Neville lives with his Grandmother?" Harry asked.

The two men nodded, "A fate worse than death I say" Sirius said.

They were silent a moment before continuing the introductions. "Those two there are Gideon and Fabian Prewett, Molly's brothers. They were great wizards." Sirius smiled. "They were pranksters back in the day. It's where Fred and George get it from."

"The older man there is Aberforth, Dumbledore's brother." Remus said.

"Dumbledore has a brother?" Harry asked.

"They apparently haven't spoken in a while. I've only ever met him that one time." Sirius said.

Harry nodded. "Thank you, for showing this to me." He handed Sirius the photograph.

"No, no, keep it. Another reminder of your parents." Sirius said.

Harry smiled and nodded.

* * *

 **I'm trying to make Ron more supportive and less jealous cuz I do like him as a character. He's a good friend to Harry and deserves some good things happening to him.  
Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Train time! I really liked what happened in this chapter of the book, so I kept most of it.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry was walking through King's Cross Station with his trunk and Hedwig's cage. Hermione and Ron were on either side of him with the rest of the Weasleys following behind them. It was a large group with just the Weasleys, but with everyone else, they weren't very inconspicuous.

"Why do we need a guard exactly?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Just in case of Death Eater attacks. Especially with you here Harry. This is all for you anyway."

Harry sighed.

"Don't worry mate, once we're on the train, everything will go back to normal." Ron assured. "Well…" He smiled sheepishly, "As normal as any school year so far."

Harry chuckled.

They finally got to Platform 9 ¾ and put their trunks on the train.

"Have a good year Harry." Sirius smiled. "And don't let anyone get you down."

Harry smiled, "Thanks Sirius"

Sirius nodded, "You know what you saw and anyone who is worth anything will believe you."

The two hugged before Harry boarded the train.

"We're supposed to go the Prefects car for a meeting. We'll meet you later alright?" Hermine said.

Harry nodded and followed Ginny through the train. On their way they met up with Neville, who was also trying to find a seat. They finally found one with only one person in it.

"I don't know" Neville mumbled. "Maybe there is an empty one."

"There's only one person Neville" Harry said.

"Yeah, but that's Looney Lovegood." He replied.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "She's not that bad." She opened the compartment door and smiled at the girl inside, "Hi Luna, is it okay if we take these seats?"

The girl beside the window looked up. She had wavy, waistlength, platinum-blond hair, very pale eyebrows, and very large eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. Harry knew at once why Neville had chosen to pass this compartment by. The girl gave off an aura of distinct dottiness. Perhaps it was the fact that she had stuck her wand behind her left ear for safekeeping, or that she had chosen to wear a necklace of butterbeer caps, or that she was reading a magazine upside down. Her eyes ranged over Neville and came to rest on Harry. She nodded.

"Thanks" Ginny smiled and happily sat down next to the girl while Neville and Harry shuffled into the seats across from them.

"Had a good summer, Luna?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," said Luna dreamily, without taking her eyes off Harry. "Yes, it was quite enjoyable, you know. You're Harry Potter," she added.

"I know I am," Harry said.

Neville chuckled. Luna turned her pale eyes upon him instead. "And I don't know who you are."

"I'm nobody," said Neville hurriedly.

"No you're not," said Ginny sharply. "Neville Longbottom — Luna Lovegood. Luna's in my year, but in Ravenclaw."

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure," said Luna in a singsong voice.

She raised her magazine back to her face. Harry and Neville shared a wide-eyed look while Ginny looked amused.

Neville cleared his throat, "Look what I got for my birthday." He said as he took out a small grey cactus out of his schoolbag.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he watched the thing pulsate and twitch. It was quite disgusting to look at.

" _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ ," he said proudly. "It's really, really rare, I don't know if there's one in the greenhouse at Hogwarts, even. I can't wait to show it to Professor Sprout. My great-uncle Algie got it for me in Assyria. I'm going to see if I can breed from it."

"Does it — er — do anything?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah, loads of stuff. It's got an amazing defensive mechanism — here, hold Trevor for me…"

He dumped the toad into Harry's lap and took a quill from his schoolbag. Luna Lovegood's popping eyes appeared over the top of her upside-down magazine again, watching what Neville was doing. Neville held the Mimbulus mimbletonia up to his eyes, his tongue between his teeth, chose his spot, and gave the plant a sharp prod with the tip of his quill.

Liquid squirted from every boil on the plant, thick, stinking, dark green jets of it; they hit the ceiling, the windows, and spattered Luna Lovegood's magazine. Ginny, who had flung her arms up in front of her face just in time, merely looked as though she was wearing a slimy green hat, but Harry, whose hands had been busy preventing the escape of Trevor, received a face full. It smelled like rancid manure.

Neville, whose face and torso were also drenched, shook his head to get the worst out of his eyes. "S-sorry," he gasped. "I haven't tried that before. Didn't realize it would be quite so…don't worry though, Stinksap's not poisonous," he added nervously, as Harry spat a mouthful onto the floor and trying to clear the sap off his glasses.

"Oh…hi, Harry," said a nervous voice. "Um…bad time?"

Harry quickly put his glasses back on with his Trevor-free hand. A very pretty girl with long, shiny black hair was standing in the doorway smiling at him: Cho Chang, the Seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

"Oh…hi," said Harry blankly.

"Um…" said Cho. "Well…I just thought I'd say hello…'bye Harry." She closed the door again, rather pink in the face, and departed. Harry slumped back in his seat and groaned. Of all the times for her to see him, he was covered in sap. What a sight he probably made.

"Easy enough to clean up I think." Ginny said, whipping her wand out. " _Scourgify!_ " The sap vanished, leaving the compartment spotless.

/

When Hermione and Ron had finally returned, the food trolley had already passed and everyone in the compartment was contentedly eating.

"Aw, we missed the trolley?" Ron whined, "I'm starving."

Harry chuckled and passed an extra chocolate frog to him.

Ron smiled in thanks before eagerly tearing the package open and biting into the frog.

"How was the meeting?" Ginny asked.

"Dreadfully boring" Ron groaned.

"They gave us our roles." Hermione said. "We're supposed to patrol the corridors every so often. We can also give out punishments."

"That's probably the best part of the job." Ron said gleefully. "I can give detention to any Slytherin I want."

"You can't abuse your position like that Ronald." Hermione scolded.

Ron pouted, "It's not like I'll be the only one." He turned to Harry, "Malfoy is one of the Slytherin Prefects."

"Really?" Harry's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Who is the other one?"

"Pansy Parkinson" Hermione said in disgust. "Why Dumbledore would ever make that cow a Prefect is beyond me."

"What did a cow ever do to you Hermione, to have one compared to Parkinson?" Harry said.

Everyone in the compartment chuckled; all except Luna who threw her head back in a full body laugh. She laughed so hard, her magazine slipped from her grasp and onto the floor.

"That was _funny_." She shrieked, tears streaming down her face.

Harry looked at her in shock, he didn't think it was that funny. His gaze went down to her fallen magazine. Harry was semi-surprised to see a picture of the statue in the Ministry that his dad had morphed. Underneath was an article describing the scene, who Tony Stark was and about his new tablets. It was very well written, despite some of the strange sentences splashed through the article. He picked up the magazine and handed it back to Luna, who was breathing heavily after her laugh attack.

"I like it, don't you?" She said once she had calmed. The others were confused, but Harry smiled at her and nodded.

"Anything good in there?" Ron asked, peering at the magazine in Luna's lap.

"Of course not," said Hermione scathingly, before Harry could answer, "The Quibbler's rubbish, everyone knows that."

"Excuse me," said Luna; her voice had suddenly lost its dreamy quality. "My father's the editor."

"I — oh," said Hermione, looking embarrassed. "Well…it's got some interesting…I mean, it's quite…"

Luna frowned and raised the magazine back in front of her face.

Harry frowned towards Hermione. She had the decency to look apologetic.

/

When the train arrived at Hogwart's station, the six left the compartment and traveled to the horseless stagecoaches that would take them to the castle. The group approached and Harry did a double take. The coaches were no longer horseless. There were creatures standing between the carriage shafts; if he had had to give them a name, he supposed he would have called them horses, though there was something reptilian about them, too. They were completely fleshless, their black coats clinging to their skeletons, of which every bone was visible. Their heads were dragonish, and their pupil-less eyes white and staring. Wings sprouted from each wither — vast, black leathery wings that looked as though they ought to belong to giant bats. Standing still and quiet in the gloom, the creatures looked eerie and sinister.

"What are those things, d'you reckon?" he asked Ron, nodding at the horrible horses as the other students surged past them.

"What things?" Ron asked.

"Those horse things" Harry replied.

"What horse things?"

"The ones pulling the carriage"

"What are you talking about Harry?" Hermione asked, "There's nothing pulling the carriage. They pull themselves."

"That's what I thought, but there is obviously something pulling the carriage now." Harry replied, motioning to the skeleton horse.

"I don't see anything Harry, are you feeling alright?" Ron asked.

"I…yeah…" Harry felt utterly bewildered. The horses were clear as day in the light coming from the train car windows, and yet, no one could see them.

"Well come on then, don't want to be late." Ron said as he walked toward the coach Hermione and Neville boarded.

"Yeah" Harry replied, but didn't move to follow.

"It's alright" said a dreamy voice. He turned to see Luna standing behind him. "You're not going mad. I can see them too."

"You can?" Harry asked.

She nodded, "I've seen them since I first came here. They've always pulled the carriage. You're just as sane as I am."

With a faint smile, she boarded the carriage. With a sigh, Harry followed her.


	11. Chapter 11

When the group arrived at the castle, Luna drifted off to the Ravenclaw table while the rest went to sit at the Gryffindor table. As others started to sit, Harry couldn't help but notice people giving them a wide berth. He looked around to see the people closest to him glaring at him and whispering to each other.

He sighed and turned back to his friends who were whispering.

"Where's Hagrid? Why isn't he at the head table?" Ron asked.

"You don't think he's hurt do you?" Hermione said anxiously.

Harry shook his head, "He's probably still on that mission Dumbledore had him doing. Remember?"

"Oh right…yeah probably" Ron said, shoulders sagging slightly.

"Wait, who is _that_!?" Hermione hissed.

The two boy's followed her eyes to the staff table. At the very end, sitting next to a disgruntled Professor Snape, was a short woman wearing too much pink. Harry gasped, he would recognize that toad-like face anywhere.

"She was at my hearing."

"She works at the ministry?" Hermione asked.

"Nice robes" Ron snickered.

"She works for Fudge." Harry said.

"What on earth is she doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno" Harry shrugged.

Before any more could be said on the subject, the Sorting began.

After the sorting was the feast, which was delicious as ever. Then, Dumbledore stood at his podium to give his start-of-year speech.

"Now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door. As some of you have probably noticed, we have two changes in staff this year; we are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid on temporary leave."

The woman stood and gave a short bow before returning to her seat.

"We would also like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge."

"What's Fudge's secretary doing teaching DADA?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged.

"Tryouts for House Quidditch teams will take place on –"

" _Hem hem_ "

Dumbledore paused and turned to the staff table where Umbridge was standing, waiting patiently.

Umbridge smiled sweetly and made her way around the table. "Thank you Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome."

She stopped in front of the podium, "And how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces, smiling up at me."

The twins snorted softly as they looked around the hall, no one was smiling.

"I'm sure we are all going to be very good friends."

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again ("Hem, hem"), but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction.

"And although each new Headmaster has brought something new to this historic school," She paused to give a slight bow to Dumbledore, "Progress, for the sake of progress, must be discouraged. Let us preserve, what must be preserved; perfect what can be perfected; and prune practices that ought to be prohibited." She finished with a giggle.

When she sat down, Dumbledore was quick to applaud. Everyone else slowly joined until the entire hall was clapping unenthusiastically.

"Thank you Professor Umbridge, for such an illuminating speech." Dumbledore said.

"Illuminating?" Ron said. "What a load of waffle."

"Yes, but there was something hidden in that waffle" Harry said. "Something important."

"Really? What?" Ron asked.

"The Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts" Hermione said grimly.

/

Harry made his way to the Gryffindor common room on his own, Hermione and Ron had to take the first years. When he got to his room, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan were already there, talking. He wondered if they were talking about him, since they both stopped the moment he walked in.

"How was your holiday Harry?" Dean asked.

"Fine, hot at the end." Harry replied. "Yours?"

"Mine wasn't too bad, better than Seamus'" Dean said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Me mam didn't want me to come back" Seamus replied hesitantly.

"To Hogwarts? Why?"

"Because you're here" He said quietly.

Harry's brow furrowed.

"Dumbledore too" He mumbled.

"So she believes the _Daily Prophet_." Harry scowled. "She thinks I lied about Voldemort."

The two boys flinched.

"Well, no one really knows what happened. You were the only one there." Dean said.

"And my word isn't enough?"

"It does sound a bit out there mate." Seamus said. "If he really did come back, wouldn' t'chya think more people be dead?"

"Maybe he's laying low so people like your mother won't know he's alive" Harry spat.

"Hey, don't you have a go at my mother" Seamus said.

"I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar" Harry replied.

"What's going on here?"

The group turned to see Ron standing in the door way.

"He's having a go at my mother!" Seamus yelled.

"What?" Ron looked between the two.

"She's calling me a liar, I'm defending myself."

"Oh" Comprehension dawned on his face.

"You know?" Seamus asked incredulously. "And you believe him?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Ron asked defensively.

Seamus scowled, "Maybe because he wants the attention? He did it last year with the Triwizard Tournament last year."

Ron rolled his eyes, "That's what we all thought, and what happened; someone put his name in as a ploy to get Harry alone so that You-Know-Who could revive himself."

Seamus shook his head, "I can't stay in the same dorm as this madman. And since you believe him, you're a madman as well."

"I may be, but I'm also a prefect so I would shut up before I give you a detention." Ron said.

Seamus looked to be considering it, but eventually stomped to his bed and pulled the curtains together.

Ron glared Dean and Neville – who had entered during the fight. "Anyone else have a problem with Harry?"

Dean held up his hands and shook his head, "Both my parents are muggle. They don't know anything about You-Know-Who."

"My Gran believes Dumbledore and Harry." Neville said.

Ron nodded.

Harry was glad there were still people who believed him. He knew there were more who didn't, but at least he still had his friends. Everyone would find out sooner or later, it was only a matter of time.

* * *

 **Continuing to try and make Ron more of a friend to Harry. He's really loyal, he should show it more.**


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Hermione informed Harry of some other people who agreed with Seamus. "You know how Lavender is Harry, she believes in _Divination_."

Harry sighed, "Still doesn't make me feel any better Hermione."

/

At breakfast, Professor McGonagall handed out their time tables.

"Look at today!" groaned Ron. "History of Magic, double Potions, Divination, and double Defense Against the Dark Arts…Binns, Snape, Trelawney, and that Umbridge woman all in one day! Do you think Fred and George would let me have some of their products?"

"You are a prefect _Ronald_ , you can't go skipping class." Hermione hissed.

"But I don't want to take Potions or Defense if that woman's teaching it."

"This is O.W.L.s year, you can't afford to slack off." Hermione replied. "If you want any decent job when you graduate you need to do well in them."

"What are you thinking of doing when you get out a' here mate?" Ron asked Harry.

"Dunno, haven't really thought about it." Harry replied. "What about you?"

"Oh…well" Ron looked away, slightly sheepish.

"What?" Harry urged him.

"Well, it'd be cool to be an Auror," Ron said in an offhand voice.

"Yeah, it would," Harry agreed.

"But they're, like, the elite," Ron said. "You've got to be really good. What about you, Hermione?"

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I think I'd really like to do something worthwhile. Like S.P.E.W."

Ron and Harry shared a look before changing the subject.

/

History of Magic was as boring as ever. Professor Binns had never been very exciting, and he seemed to get worse every year.

Harry ran into Cho Chang in the afternoon and managed to not make a fool of himself. According to Ron though, it was still a bit awkward.

Potions was as awful as ever. Professor Snape still had it out for everyone, especially Harry. He made sure to announce that O.W.L.s were at the end of the year and that their future in potions relied on them doing well in the exam. His temper flared when Snape ridiculed his potion and gave him a zero for the day.

"That was really unfair," Hermione said consolingly, sitting down next to Harry and helping herself to shepherd's pie. "Your potion wasn't nearly as bad as Goyle's, when he put it in his flagon the whole thing shattered and set his robes on fire."

"Yeah, well," Harry growled, glowering at his plate, "since when has Snape ever been fair to me?"

They didn't answer.

"I thought he might be nicer this year." Hermione said. "Since he's in the Order now."

"Poisonous toadstools don't change their spots," Ron replied sagely. "Anyway, I've always thought Dumbledore was cracked trusting Snape, where's the evidence he ever really stopped working for You-Know-Who?"

"Really Ronald? After everything, you think Snape is working for You-Know-Who?" Hermione asked.

Before Ron could reply, Harry snapped, "Oh, shut up, the pair of you,"

Ron and Hermione looked at him, shocked.

"Can't you give it a rest?" he said. "You're always having a go at each other, it's driving me mad." He quickly made his way to Divination.

/

When Ron made it to Divination, Harry was already there, sitting at their table. "Hermione and I have stopped fighting."

"Good" Harry grunted.

"She also says that you shouldn't take your temper out on us."

"What?" He snapped.

Ron quickly held his hands up, "Just passing on the message mate. I mean, it's not our fault that Snape's a git."

Before he could say anything, Professor Trelawney appeared with her usual dramatics. Harry looked around the room to see a several people staring at him from the corner of their eyes. Whispering occasionally to each other. He sighed, this was going to be a long class.

/

As Harry and Ron walked to Defense class, Ron was whining about their homework.

"It's the first day of classes and we already have so much homework. This is unbelievable!" He whined. "This Umbridge woman better not give us any more homework."

"I wouldn't count on it." Harry replied as they entered the classroom.

Once everyone was seated, Professor Umbridge stood from where she sat at her desk and said, "Good afternoon class"

"Good afternoon" A few people mumbled.

"That just won't do, now will it?" She giggled, "When I greet you, I expect a 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' Now, one more time please. Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge" They chanted back.

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

Everyone shared gloomy looks as they returned their wands to their bags and placed their quills, ink, and parchment on their desks.

Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, which was an unusually short one, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once: _**Defense Against the Dark Arts A Return to Basic Principles.**_

"Now, I was horrified to learn how fragmented your teaching in this subject has been. The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L. year."

She looked at the class with her sickly sweet smile. "This being the case, we have a lot of work ahead of us to catch up. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year."

She pointed her wand to the chalkboard, which proceeded to the course aims.

"I trust you all have your textbooks?" She asked.

There were a few mumbled replies and nodding heads.

"I think we'll try that again," said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply 'Yes, Professor Umbridge,' or 'No, Professor Umbridge.' So, has everyone got a copy of their textbooks?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room.

"Good," said Professor Umbridge. "I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners.' There will be no need to talk."

Silently, everyone turned to the correct page as Professor Umbridge lectured. The class was dreadfully boring to Harry; on league with Binns class for sure. He even noticed Hermione ignoring the reading, which came as a surprise to him.

About halfway through the class, Hermione raised her hand. After several minutes, Professor Umbridge called on her. "Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked Hermione, as though she had only just noticed her.

"Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione.

"Well, we're reading just now," said Professor Umbridge, showing her small, pointed teeth. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione.

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows. "And your name is — ?"

"Hermione Granger," said Hermione.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness.

"Well, I don't," said Hermione bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells."

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We aren't going to be using magic in this class?" Ron asked.

"If you want to be head, you must raise your hand Mr. –"

"Weasley" Ron replied.

"What's the point of going to a magic school if we don't do magic?" Harry asked.

"Your _hand_ Mr. Potter, I shall not ask again."

Harry rolled his eyes and calmly raised his hand.

Professor Umbridge smiled, "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"This is Defense Against the Dark Arts is it not?"

The Professor cocked her head, "It is."

"Then wouldn't it make sense to learn how to use defensive spells in this class?"

"Oh you will be learning about defensive spells Mr. Potter; but in a controlled, risk-free environment."

"There is no logic in that." Harry replied. "If we're attacked it won't be in a controlled, risk-free environment."

Her face tensed as her smile widened, "Do you expect to be attacked during my class?"

"No, but –"

Professor Umbridge talked over him. "I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said, an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth, "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed — not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"If you mean Professor Lupin," piped up Dean Thomas angrily, "he was the best we ever —"

"Hand, Mr. Thomas! As I was saying — you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group, and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day —"

"We are in a war, why wouldn't we want to learn how to defend ourselves!" Harry shouted.

"And just who do you think will attack children such as yourselves?"

"Oh I don't know, _Voldemort_?"

Dean gasped, Lavender Brown shrieked, and Neville fell from his chair. Professor Umbridge, however, did not flinch.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter" She said in a very satisfied matter. "Now, I want to make one thing clear." Her eyes hardened as she looked around the room. "You have all been deceived into believing that a certain _dark wizard_ is back from the dead."

"He never died and they weren't deceived." Harry said angrily. "I saw him return, I fought him!"

"Detention Mr. Potter!" She said shrilly.

The room was silent.

"I expect you in my office tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office." Her body relaxed and her overly-sweet smile returned to her face. "I repeat, _this is a lie_. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners.' "

Harry made to fight more, but Ron pulled him down and gave him a look before returning his eyes to the book.

/

When class was finally over, Harry stormed out of the room with Hermione and Ron jogging behind him.

"Who does she think she is?" He spat as soon as he was in a clear hallway.

"She's a Professor Harry." Hermione said. "As much as I hate to admit that. She's a horrid woman really."

"Come on mate, she works for the ministry, do you really think she would admit that You-Know-Who is back?" Ron said.

"Exactly Harry, you need to watch yourself around her." Hermione added.

"I shouldn't have to!" Harry exclaimed. "She is spreading lies! Voldemort killed Cedric! What does she think happened to him, just some accident because of the tournament?"

"Harry, please. I know what happened haunts you, but you can't let her get to you." Hermione said.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked faster down the corridor. When he turned the corner, he ran into Peeves, the castle's poltergeist.

"Why, it's Potty Wee Potter!" Peeves shouted in glee.

"Get out of it, Peeves."

"Oooh, Crackpot's feeling cranky," said Peeves, pursuing Harry along the corridor, leering as he zoomed along above him. "What is it this time, my fine Potty friend? Hearing voices? Seeing visions? Speaking in" — Peeves blew a gigantic raspberry — "tongues?"

"Go away Peeves" Ron glared at the round poltergeist.

"No, I think I'll stay!" He shouted and bounced around the trio singing an annoying song of his own making.

"SHUT UP" Harry shouted.

Peeves ignored him, cackling like mad as he continued bouncing around.

Hermione calmly took her wand and a soft chew from her bag and pointed it at Peeves, " _Waddiwasi!_ " The soft chew flew from her hand and straight up Peeves' nose. The poltergeist quickly flew away cursing."

"Nice Hermione" Ron grinned.

"Thanks, I remember Professor Lupin did that to get rid of Peeves before."

"Was that one of Fred and George's candies?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded, "I confiscated it from a first year."

"Confiscated it! Hermione!"

"We are Prefects Ronald, we have rules to follow. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes are _banned_."

Ron sighed. He looked back at Harry, but saw him walking down the corridor. "Hey Harry, wait up" They ran over to him. "What was that all about mate?"

"What was what all about?"

"The shouting" Hermione said, "It was very unlike you"

"Well maybe I have had it with everyone not believing in me." He replied.

"Come on now mate, you knew going into this that there would be people too afraid to admit You-Know-Who is back." Ron said.

"I KNOW THAT!"

A door to his left flew open and Professor McGonagall emerged from her office looking grim and slightly harassed. "What on earth are you shouting about, Potter?" she snapped.

"We are so sorry Professor. Harry has just been having an off day." Hermione cut in quickly.

She raised an eyebrow and looked at each of her students, "And just what has put Potter in such a mood?"

"Professor Umbridge told everyone that You-Know-Who isn't back and that Harry lied about all of it." Ron said. "Then he called her a liar."

Hermione elbowed him sharply.

"Is that true Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Is what true?" Harry asked, rather more aggressively than he had intended. "Professor?" he added in an attempt to sound more polite.

"I have heard from several sources that you yelled at Professor Umbridge; and now Mr. Weasley says that you called her a liar as well. Is that true?"

Harry looked at her calmly, "Yes"

Her lips tilted at the edges slightly, "Have a biscuit, Potter" she held out a small silver tin.

"Have – what?"

She held the tin out again. Ron nudged Harry forward to take a cookie from it.

"Uh, thanks Professor."

Professor McGonagall nodded and returned the tin to wherever it had come from. "You need to be more careful Mr. Potter. Professor Umbridge is not someone to cross."

"But you just gave me a biscuit for calling her a liar"

"I did, but you mustn't do it again. Professor Umbridge has the Ministry behind her. I have heard that she has given you detention every evening this week."

"What? Every evening?" Harry gasped.

"Can she do that?" Ron asked.

"She is your teacher, giving her every right to give you a detention."

"But I was only telling the truth" Harry said.

"Do you really think this is about truth or lies? It's about keeping your head down and your temper under control!" Professor McGonagall said.

"Professor Umbridge is going to try and change a lot, isn't she?" Hermione said. "That's what she said in her speech."

"I'm glad that someone was paying attention." Professor McGonagall said. "I think it best you three return to your dormitories. And please stay out of trouble Potter. Dolores Umbridge is not someone you want to mess with." With that, Professor McGonagall closed her door.

* * *

 **Since this chapter is pretty boring, I'll probably have the next chapter up within a few days.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I was really excited to write this chapter. I've been imagining one of the scenes since the last story (I'm sure you'll figure out which scene).  
Really long note at the end, please read.**

* * *

It was a new day of school, with new classes and more homework. Since it was OWLs year, the professors seemed to be assigning more homework than usual. Ron and Harry spent their lunch in the library attempting to finish their Potions assignment.

Harry's temper hadn't improved since the day before. During Care of Magical Creatures, Malfoy and his lackeys were making fun of Hagrid again, setting off Harry's temper…again.

That evening, Harry walked to Umbridge's office and knocked on her door. "Come in" Her sugary-sweet voice said through the door.

He entered the office and looked around. He had been in this office several times. Each Professor decorated it differently. Lockhart had several painting of himself on the walls, Professor Lupin's was sparse save for the Grindylow tank and books, and Professor Moody's was filled with looking glasses. Professor Umbridge's office, however, was unlike any he had ever seen. The walls were pink and every surface was draped in lacey covers and cloths. There were several vases of dried flowers, each residing on its own doily, and on one of the walls was a collection of ornamental plates, each decorated with a large technicolor kitten wearing a different bow around its neck.

"Good evening Mr. Potter"

Harry started and looked around. He had not noticed her at first because she was wearing a luridly flowered set of robes that blended only too well with the tablecloth on the desk behind her. "Evening," Harry said stiffly.

"Well, sit down," she said, pointing toward a small table draped in lace beside which she had drawn up a straight-backed chair. A piece of blank parchment lay on the table, apparently waiting for him.

"You're going to be doing some lines for me this evening Mr. Potter." She said.

Harry nodded and moved to grab his quill from his bag.

"No, you will not be using your quill." She said. "You're going to be using a rather special one of mine." She smiled at him and placed a long black feather quill on the desk in front of him.

"Now, I want you to write _'I must not tell lies'_ "

Harry held in a sigh and clenched the quill in his hand. "How many times?"

"Oh, as long as it takes for the message to sink in," said Umbridge sweetly and began walking around her office.

"Professor, you haven't given me any ink." Harry said.

"Oh, you won't be needing any ink." She replied.

And so, Harry began his lines. When the quill touched the parchment, a sharp pain went through his hand. The ink was a shining red, a very familiar color but Harry couldn't place where he had seen it. The pain in his hand grew. He looked over and gasped as the words he had just written etched themselves into the back of his hand — yet even as he stared at the shining cut, the skin healed over again, leaving the place where it had been slightly redder than before but quite smooth.

Harry looked around at Umbridge. She was watching him, her wide, toad-like mouth stretched in a smile. "Yes?"

"Nothing," said Harry quietly.

He looked back at the parchment, placed the quill upon it once more, wrote _'I must not tell lies'_ , and felt the searing pain on the back of his hand for a second time; once again the words had been cut into his skin, once again they healed over seconds later. And on it went. Again and again Harry wrote the words on the parchment in what he soon came to realize was not ink, but his own blood. And again and again the words were cut into the back of his hand, healed, and then reappeared the next time he set quill to parchment.

Darkness fell outside Umbridge's window. Harry did not ask when he would be allowed to stop. He did not even check his watch. He knew she was watching him for signs of weakness and he was not going to show any, not even if he had to sit here all night, cutting open his own hand with this quill.

"Come here," she said, after what seemed hours. He stood up. His hand was stinging painfully. When he looked down at it he saw that the cut had healed, but that the skin there was red raw.

"Hand," she said. He extended it. She took it in her own. Harry repressed a shudder as she touched him with her thick, stubby fingers. "Tut, tut, I don't seem to have made much of an impression yet," she said, smiling. "Well, we'll just have to try again tomorrow evening, won't we? You may go." Harry left her office without a word. The school was quite deserted; it was surely past midnight. He walked slowly up the corridor then, when he had turned the corner and was sure that she would not hear him, broke into a run.

When he returned to the dormitory, he wrapped his hand before falling into his bed, exhausted.

/

The next morning Harry considered telling his parents about Umbrdige's detention but thought better of it. Their last call was short, something about SHIELD being infested with Nazi spies or something. Hermione and Ron found out by chance and urged him to speak with Professor Dumbledore. Harry wasn't about to do that either. The Headmaster has been avoiding him the entire year, he probably doesn't care anymore.

"What about your sister?" Hermione asked. "She can help you"

Harry's eyes hardened and he shook his head. "I'm fine. I don't care about a few scratches."

"They aren't a few scratches Harry" Hermione hissed. "She's using a Blood Quill. Those things are illegal!"

"Lay off Hermione" Harry snapped. He was already in a foul mood because he had to miss Quidditch tryouts because of these stupid detentions.

"We're just trying to help Harry" Ron said.

"I don't need it" He replied and stormed out of the room.

/

Aileen appeared inside Umbridge's office. The Professor was currently patrolling the corridors, so she had a few minutes at least. She looked around and saw a white cat disappear from its plate and smirked.

Aileen opened a few desk drawers, looking for anything of interest. She doesn't find anything until the top drawer, where the Blood Quill sits on top of a stack of parchment. She grins and picks it up.

"This dreadful thing won't harm another soul." She whispered. She ran her finger along the rachis of the feather, turning the lower part of each barb a deep red before returning to its original color. She returned the quill to the drawer, just as Umbridge entered the room.

"And just who might you be?" She asked sweetly. "You don't look like a student."

"Congratulations, your eyes work." Aileen replied.

Umbridge frowned, "You are trespassing; I ask that you leave immediately."

"I am not leaving until I do what I came here for."

"And what is that?"

Aileen snapped her fingers and rings of white magic appeared around Umbridge, tying her in place.

"What are you doing!?" She shrieked.

"Ending you before you harm anyone else" Aileen hissed, unsheathing a blade the length of her forearm.

Umbridge's mouth opened in a silent scream as Aileen's blade rushed toward her.

However, right before Aileen's blade pierced flesh, Umbridge disappeared.

Confused, Aileen looked around at the empty room. She made to leave when a chain of light appeared and wound itself around Aileen's wrists, pulling her sideways and onto the floor.

Aileen gasped, looking up she saw a very familiar, very powerful woman. She was tall – around six foot, with soft curves and long, golden blonde hair that fell in soft waves. Her eyes were dark, taking in everything around her. She wore a white dress with a gold breastplate. On her head was a delicate crown of leaves.

Aileen quickly got to her knees and bowed her head, "Lady Verdandi"

The woman returned a shallow bow, "Lady Aileen. It has been some time since my sisters and I have seen you. You have been busy."

Aileen nodded. "Is that why you are here?"

Verdandi nodded, "You are tangling the threads. My sisters and I do not like it when someone tries to take fate into their own hands. It is a slight we cannot ignore."

Aileen blushed, "I meant no disrespect My Lady. I am only trying to help my brother."

Verdandi nodded, "An honorable quest, but you have changed things that were not meant to be changed."

Aileen looked away, "I have only destroyed one Horcrux."

"And you will not be destroying anymore. Nor will you be killing that woman."

Aileen's eyes widened, "But Lady Verdandi, she deserves this. For everything she has done!"

"She is still useful." Verdandi said. "Without her, who will come to find the pendant? You have not found it."

Aileen looked down.

"Let time run its course." Verdandi said. "When this woman is no longer useful, then you may do with her what you wish."

Aileen looked as if she wanted to protest, but one hard look from the Norn silenced her.

"You are young and foolhardy. Something celestials usually aren't. Your human father is to blame for that."

Aileen lips twitched upwards slightly.

"Tangle our threads again Celestial" Verdandi's dark eyes connected with Aileen's silver, "and your fate may take an unexpected turn."

"I will not stand by and watch as my brother's life spirals downward." Aileen protested, tugging at the chain around her writs.

Verdandi's eyes softened, "There are still things you can change without tangling the threads young one."

Aileen stopped struggling. "What do you mean by that?"

Verdandi chuckled softly, "My sisters and I are not completely heartless." The Norn tugged on the chain until Aileen was standing. "Now, for your slight, you will be confined to your world until we see fit for you to leave. You may have no contact with your family. My sisters and I hope that time with your kind will help you. It is unfit for a queen to be so reckless."

"But –" Aileen turned to look at the desk, where the Blood Quill was kept.

"Do not worry young queen. Anything you have changed up to this point will remain."

"And I will be able to help once you permit me to return?"

"Only what is necessary."

"Again, what do you mean by that?"

Verdandi smiled, "You should use your time to figure that out."

Aileen frowned, but nodded. She knew there was no going against a Norn.

Verdandi smiled softly and they both disappeared from the room.

/

That night Harry went in for his second day of detention. The wound on his hand had already healed, you could only read the words at a certain angle. He knocked on the door and heard the sweet voice of Professor Umbridge allowing him entry.

When he opened the door, the desk was already set up with the Blood Quill sitting innocently on the parchment.

"We shall continue where you left off yesterday evening Mr. Potter." She said and motioned for him to sit down.

He steeled himself with a deep breath before taking his place on the chair.

"The same words as before, if you please."

Harry nodded and began writing. Unlike last time, however, when the quill touched the paper, there was no pain in his hand. As he wrote his lines, the ink also looked slightly different. It was a deeper red and not as shiny as it had been the night before. Harry looked at his hand and was not surprised to see the lines etching themselves onto his skin; he was surprised, however, that there was still no pain. Not wanting to call attention to it, he continued to write until Umbridge stopped him. Like the night before, she asked to see his hand which had deep cuts in it.

"That looks much better Mr. Potter" She said as she examined the wound. "I think the message is finally starting to sink in don't you?"

Harry didn't say anything.

"I will see you tomorrow"

Harry quickly left the office and ran to the Gryffindor common room. When he got to his dormitory, he got out the bandages again and went to clean his hand. Surprisingly, the blood was gone. His hand looked exactly like it did before he went to the detention.

Harry frowned, but decided to ignore it and go to bed.

/

The next day was much like the last; Hermione and Ron were urging him to get help, classes were stressful, and Harry's temper seemed to be getting shorter.

In the hopes of clearing his head and calming down, Harry decided to go for a walk by Hagrid's hut.

As he made his way over, hoping the friendly giant was finally back from his trip, he heard a high pitched keening noise. When he looked up, he noticed the black skeleton-like horses from the carriages flying into the Forbidden Forest. Curious, he entered the forest, hoping to find out what exactly those creatures were.

He came to a clearing where several of them were walking about. Harry didn't get the chance to look at them at the carriages, but now that he could, they were surprisingly graceful creatures. He walked further into the herd and noticed someone else was here. He recognized her from the train, Luna Lovegood.

"Hello, Harry Potter" She said, continuing to pet the beast in front of her.

"Hello Luna Lovegood." He replied. He looked to the ground and noticed her feet were bare. "Aren't your feet cold?"

"A bit. Unfortunately, all of my shoes seemed to have mysteriously disappeared" She leaned closer to him, "I suspect Nargles are behind it."

Not knowing what a Nargle was, and not really wanting to find out, Harry nodded.

He looked back at the beasts, walking around the clearing. "What are they?"

"Thestrals" Luna replied. "They're quite gentle really, but people avoid them because they're a bit…" She trailed off as she noticed a baby threstral.

"Different" Harry finished as he followed the other girl to the baby.

"Why can't anyone else see them?" Harry asked.

"They can only be seen by people who have seen death." Luna replied.

"So…you've known someone who's died."

Luna nodded, "My mum. She was quite an extraordinary witch, but she liked to experiment, and one day one of her spells went badly wrong. I was nine."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Harry said.

"Yes, it was rather horrible. I do feel very sad about it sometimes, but I've got Dad."

They were close to the baby thestral, who was looking at them curiously. Luna looked inside her satchel and pulled out an apple.

"We both believe you by the way" Luna said.

"Believe me?"

"That You-Know-Who is back, and you fought him, and the Ministry and the _Prophet_ are conspiring against you and Dumbledore."

"Oh, thank you. Seems like you're the only ones that do."

"I don't think that's true." She said as she rolled the apple to the baby thestral, who merely sniffs the fruit before looking back at them. "But I suppose that's how he wants you to feel."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I were You-Know-Who, I would want you to feel cut off from everyone else. Because, if it's just you alone, you're not as much of a threat." She smiled at him before retrieving a raw piece of meat from her bag and tossing it to the baby thestral who quickly ate it.

On the way out of the forest, Harry turned to Luna, "Thank you, for publishing my dad's picture in your magazine."

"It was quite beautiful, even the strange symbol at the bottom." Luna smiled.

"That's his company logo. Stark Industries. He's trying to come into the Wizarding World. After seeing the Ministry he and my Papa are considering taking over." He chuckled. "I told him the world already has one maniac trying to take it over, we don't need another one."

"Your dads sound nicer than You-Know-Who" Luna said.

Harry chuckled, "My Papa said the same thing."

* * *

 **Okay, I don't know if Verdandi is the Norn of the present but I'm using her anyway. Also, since I couldn't find a picture of reference I liked enough, imagine her as a mixture of Galadriel from LOTR and Frigga (Loki's mom). If you haven't noticed, elves are a big part of my OC's looks ;p**

 **Also, several of you have mentioned how Loki and Tony would react. It's true, they would react very badly and rush in to save Harry. However, in the 5** **th** **book Harry was going through a lot of teen angst so I don't see him wanting to ask for help a lot (that will be a big thing in this story). He knows he should tell his parents, but is too angry at everything to actually do it (at least that's how I view it).**

 **I know some of you won't like it.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed and review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nice easy chapter, I might start having to do a lot of time jumps…this book is kind of long and not a lot of action. I'll have to look at my options. Enjoy!**

* * *

Over the next few days, Harry called his dads to catch them up. He made sure not to mention Umbridge's detentions since they stopped after the first few times. The Blood Quill no longer seemed to work, though the woman seemed oblivious. So Harry didn't deem it important enough to mention.

He went to the Owlery to visit Hedwig, he hadn't seen her in a while. He craned his neck in search of his snowy owl. He caught sight of her somewhere near the very top of the vaulted ceiling. "Hey Hedwig" He called.

With a low hoot she stretched her great white wings and soared down onto his shoulder.

"How have you been?" He asked, gently petting her feathered front.

She brushed her head against his cheek a few times and cooed.

"I'm sure you're getting a bit bored." Harry smiled, "Since I don't write as often as I did, now that I have a phone." He pulled a few owl treats out of his pocket and held them out for her. She quickly finished them and pecked his fingers gently in thanks. "I do have a letter for you today. Not far, just to Sirius" He whispered.

He tied the letter to her leg and carried her to an open spot, "Off you go then." Harry said and watched as Hedwig away.

Harry was about to leave when the Owlery door opened, letting Cho Chang in with a letter and a parcel in her hand.

"Hi," said Harry automatically.

"Oh . . . hi," she said breathlessly. "I didn't think anyone would be up here this early. . . . I only remembered five minutes ago, it's my mum's birthday." She held up the parcel.

"Right," said Harry. His brain seemed to have jammed. He wanted to say something funny and interesting, but nothing came to mind. "Nice day," he said, gesturing to the windows. His insides seemed to shrivel with embarrassment. The weather. He was talking about the weather…

"Yeah," said Cho, looking around for a suitable owl. "Good Quidditch conditions. I haven't been out all week, have you?"

"No," said Harry. Cho had selected one of the school barn owls. She coaxed it down onto her arm where it held out an obliging leg so that she could attach the parcel.

"Hey, has Gryffindor got a new Keeper yet?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Harry. "It's my friend Ron Weasley, d'you know him?"

"The Tornado-hater?" said Cho rather coolly. "Is he any good?"

"Yeah," said Harry, "I think so. I didn't see his tryout, though, I was in detention."

"That was completely unfair." Cho said. "That Umbridge is a foul woman. You were only telling the truth about how – how he died." She whispered the last part. "You were really brave, standing up to her like that."

Harry blushed. "Thanks"

They left the Owlery together. At the entrance of a corridor that led toward the west wing of the castle, Cho said, "I'm going this way. I'll…I'll see you around, Harry."

"Yeah…see you." He replied.

She smiled at him and departed. He walked on, feeling quietly elated. He had managed to have an entire conversation with her and not embarrassed himself once. Her words rang in his head as he walked back to the common room. She had called him brave…She didn't hate him for being alive. Of course, she had preferred Cedric, he knew that. If he'd only asked her to the ball before Cedric had, things might have turned out differently. She had seemed sincerely sorry that she had to refuse when Harry had asked her. That had to count for something…right?

/

The next morning Harry sat with Hermione and Ron at the table for breakfast. When the mail came, the Daily Prophet was dropped in front of Hermione.

"Anything interesting?" Ron asked as Hermione looked through the paper.

"Not yet" She mumbled. "Oh, here's something" She flattened the paper over the table so they could read it.

"All I see are advertisements Hermione." Ron said.

Hermione sighed, "Here…this little piece here" She pointed to a short article near the bottom of the page. It was about a man who was caught attempting to enter a secure place in the ministry. He would be spending six months in Azkaban for his crimes.

"Do you think he's in the Ord –"

"Ron! _Shh!_ " Hermione hissed.

"Well why else would someone be in the ministry that early in the morning." Ron argued.

"Yes, but we don't need everyone hearing about it" Hermione replied. "The Order is secret remember?"

"What do you think he was looking for?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's whatever You-Know-Who is looking for." Ron suggested.

"Your dad did say he was looking for a prophecy." Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, and Dad said it was probably the same one Aileen told us about." Harry said.

"Sirius might be able to tell us more. He wanted to tell you at the meeting." Ron said.

"Right, well, I think we should tackle that essay for Sprout on SelfFertilizing Shrubs first, and if we're lucky we'll be able to start McGonagall's Inanimatus Conjurus before lunch."

Harry sighed as he thought of the large pile of homework waiting for him in his room. If his parents found out, he was sure he would be dead. Another thing he deemed unimportant to tell them. The last thing he wanted was a lecture about keeping his grades up.

/

Quidditch that night went as well as could be expected for Ron's first time. It didn't help that Malfoy and his posse were there being their annoying selves.

Ron was moody the rest of the evening, disappointed in his performance.

"It was your first practice Ron, give yourself more credit." Harry said.

"I think I'm just going to do homework." He replied and stomped angrily up to his room.

/

Later that night, when Ron was feeling a little better about practice Harry and Ron decided to get working on their homework in the common room.

"We should never leave our homework this late again." Harry said.

"Yeah" Ron agreed.

Hermione came over with her – much smaller – stack of homework and continued working.

"Jupiter's biggest moon is Ganymede, not Callisto," she said, pointing over Ron's shoulder at a line in his Astronomy essay, "and it's Io that's got the volcanos."

"What?" Ron asked.

"Those sentences are wrong." Hermione said.

"Thanks," Ron grumbled, scratching out the offending sentences.

"I'm only trying to help" Hermione sniffed.

Before Ron's mood could drop again Harry quickly replied, "We're just a bit stressed with all the work we have."

"Well, if you both started earlier you wouldn't be in this mess."

Harry nodded, "Won't happen again"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Like I'll believe that."

She looked over to the window and gasped, "Ron, look at that"

"What?" Ron turned to the nearest window to see a handsome screech owl standing on the windowsill.

"Hermes?" Ron muttered to himself. "Blimey, what is he doing here?" He walked over to the window and opened it, allowing the owl inside. Hermes presented his leg, which had a scroll tied to it. Once Ron detached the scroll, Hermes took off.

"It's from Percy" Ron said as he read the outside of the scroll.

"Well, open it!" Hermione said eagerly. Harry nodded in agreement.

Ron unrolled the scroll and began to read. The farther down the parchment his eyes traveled, the more pronounced became his scowl. When he had finished reading, he looked disgusted.

"What's it say?" Harry asked.

"That he's proud I'm a Prefect. That I should stay away from you Harry. And that I should play nice with Umbridge" Ron hissed the name. "Can you believe that?"

He threw the scroll on the table for Harry and Hermione to read.

"What do you think he means by _'Dumbledore may not be in charge at Hogwarts much longer'_?" Hermione asked.

"It's like you said, the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts." Harry replied.

"Do you think we should warn him?" Hermione asked.

"He probably already knows." Ron said. He shook his head, "Percy really believes all that rubbish."

"He's always been a bit different from the rest of the family." Hermione said.

"But to betray us like this." Ron growled. "He talks about loyalty; how I should be loyal to the Ministry" Ron snorted.

"You are loyal Ron, to your friends." Hermione assured. "To those who count."

Ron gave her a weak grin, "I guess I have one less brother."

"I think you have enough" Harry winked at him.

"Think I should tell Fred and George? I know they don't think much of me, but I think they should know at least. They are mentioned after all."

"I think that's a great idea Ron. Who knows, maybe this will bring you three closer." Hermione said.

Ron nodded and, with the scroll, walked off to find his brothers.

"He left his homework" Harry said.

Hermione sighed, "Oh give them here." She grabbed both their parchments and began writing. "Don't say I've never done anything for you."

Harry smiled, "Never Hermione."

/

When it was close to midnight, and everyone was in bed; the trio sat in a corner of the common room finishing their homework.

"Uh Harry, I think I'm going mad but I thought I saw Sirius' face in the fire just now." Ron said

"What?" Harry and Hermione said and looked to the fireplace where Sirius's head appeared in the middle of the flames. The three of them raced over to the fireplace.

"Sirius?"

"I was starting to think you'd go to bed before everyone else had disappeared," he said, grinning. "I've been checking every hour."

"You've been popping into the fire every hour?" Harry said, half laughing.

"Just for a few seconds to check if the coast was clear yet."

"You're very lucky you weren't seen." Hermione scolded.

"You're starting to sound like Molly" Sirius replied.

"Why are even here?" Ron asked.

"This was the only way I could think of answering Harry's letter. With Umbridge there communications in and out of the castle are stricter."

"You know about Umbridge?" Hermione asked.

"I do indeed. Works for Fudge, dreadful woman."

"Do you think she could be in line with Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"I highly doubt it. She may be evil incarnate but she's no Death Eater"

"She's foul enough to be one," said Harry darkly and Ron and Hermione nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Yes, but the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters," Sirius relied with a wry smile. "I know she's a nasty piece of work, though — you should hear Remus talk about her."

"Does Professor Lupin know her?" Harry asked quickly, remembering Umbridge's comments about dangerous half-breeds during her first lesson.

"No," said Sirius, "but she drafted a bit of anti-werewolf legislation two years ago that makes it almost impossible for any werewolf to get a job. Luckily, Remus is now employed by your father." Harry nodded and remembered how shabby the man looked before he got the job with his dad and his dislike of Umbridge deepened even further.

"What's she got against werewolves?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Scared of them, I expect," Sirius replied, smiling at her indignation. "Apparently she loathes part-humans; she campaigned to have merpeople rounded up and tagged last year too."

"She just keeps getting worse." Ron said.

"So what are Umbridge's lessons like?" Sirius interrupted. "Is she training you all to kill half-breeds?"

"No," Harry said, "she's not letting us use magic at all!"

"All we do is read the stupid textbook," Ron added.

"Ah, well, that figures," said Sirius. "Our information from inside the Ministry is that Fudge doesn't want you _trained in combat_."

"Trained in combat?" Harry repeated incredulously. "What does he think we're doing here, forming some sort of wizard army?"

"That's exactly what he thinks you're doing," Sirius nodded, "or rather, that's exactly what he's afraid Dumbledore's doing — forming his own private army, with which he will be able to take on the Ministry of Magic."

There was a pause at this, then Ron said, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, including all the stuff that Luna Lovegood comes out with."

"Luna's not stupid Ron, she's just different" Harry hissed.

"Sorry" He mumbled.

"So we are being kept from learning Defense Against the Dark Arts because Fudge is paranoid about us attacking him?" Hermione said, her face contorted with fury.

"Yep" Sirius replied, "Fudge is getting more paranoid about Dumbledore stealing his job every day. It's only a matter of time before he has Dumbledore arrested on some fabricated charge.

"Percy said something along those lines in a letter he sent me." Ron said. "Told me I should be getting comfy with Umbridge because Dumbledore won't be at school anymore."

"I haven't heard anything. I'll look into it. Knowing Fudge, he placed Umbridge at Hogwarts for that very reason."

"Have you heard anything about Hagrid lately?" Harry asked.

"Ah…Well…" said Sirius, "he was supposed to be back by now, no one's sure what's happened to him." Then, he added quickly, "But Dumbledore's not worried, so don't you three get yourselves in a state; I'm sure Hagrid's fine."

"But if he was supposed to be back by now…" Hermione said in a small, worried voice.

"Now don't start jumping to conclusions you three." Sirius said. "I said he's fine"

"How do you know that though?" Harry asked.

"Madame Maxime was with him. Last we heard they were separated on their way back, but there is no reason to believe Hagrid is hurt." Sirius assured.

The trio exchanged unconvinced looks, but didn't say anything.

"Please don't ask too many questions" Sirius said. "It'll only draw unwanted attention. People will be asking enough questions about why he was gone so long in the first place. I haven't been outside much so I'm a bit out of the loop."

"Why?" Ron asked.

Sirius sighed, "People are still a bit warry of me. Even though I was cleared of all charges. Rather not be stared at like some kind of maniac."

The trio frowned, "People still act like that?"

"It would appear Lucius Malfoy likes to gossip as much as any old crone. Seems to be spreading a few stories about me through the Ministry."

Hermione growled, "I have never met such a horrid man in my life."

Sirius chuckled, "Don't worry about him Hermione."

"As long as you don't get arrested for something you didn't do again" Harry said.

"If that happens…well, we can always have your dad help me out." Sirius said.

The trio chuckled.

"Have a good rest of the night Sirius." Hermione said.

"You three as well."

"Bye" Harry and Ron said.

"Hogsmeade isn't for another few weeks. I think it's time we take our education into our own hands." Hermione mumbled to herself and made her way to the girl's dormitory.

The boys shared a look and shrugged.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day of classes was interesting, to say the least. As part of the Minister's _'Educational Decree'_ , Dolores Umbridge is now the _'Hogwarts High Inquisitor'_ , meaning she will be inspecting the professors at the school.

The trio went about their day, waiting for Umbridge to show up to any of their classes. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't see pink when they arrived in the Potions classroom. He sat down at his cauldron as Snape handed back their essays.

He looked down at his grade and deflated; if he had submitted this during his O.W.L. he would have received in a 'D'….perfect…D for dreadful. If his dads caught sight of this grade he would be toast. He quickly shoved the essay into his bag before Hermione could see it and focused on the potion set for the class. He made sure to double and triple check every instruction before putting it in his cauldron. His Strengthening Solution was not precisely the clear turquoise shade of Hermione's but it was at least blue rather than pink, like Neville's, and he delivered a flask of it to Snape's desk at the end of the lesson, already planning on improving his study habits for the future.

After Potions was Divination. Just as he and Ron pulled out their dream diaries for class, Umbridge walked into the room.

"Of all the classes she had to be at." Ron sighed. "Why did it have to be this useless class?"

Harry shrugged and settled himself for the rest of class.

It was more painful than usual. As Professor Trelawney lectured in her dreamy voice about visions and oracles, Umbridge would interrupt with her annoying _'hem hem'_ and ask useless questions. Harry felt sorry for Professor Trelawney. She may not be the greatest of teachers, but even _she's_ better than Umbridge.

"That Umbridge is a piece of work" Ron said as they walked to the Defense classroom. "Asking Trelawney to just predict something on the spot like that."

"What do you think she meant by _'grave peril'_ " Harry asked.

"Maybe Umbridge finally gets what's coming to her" Ron grinned. "I wouldn't mind seeing that"

When they reached the classroom, they met up with Hermione. "How was Divination?" she asked.

"Umbridge was there" Ron said.

Hermione frowned, "What was it like?"

"She tried to get Trelawney to predict something for her on the spot." Ron said. "At first she refused, but right before Umbridge was going to leave, she _'saw'_ something. I think she made it up."

"Why wouldn't she be able to predict something on the spot?" Hermione asked.

"She said that _'the Inner Eye does not See upon command!'_ " Ron said, imitating Trelawney's dreamy voice.

"Then how does your sister do it?" Hermione looked at Harry.

"What?" He asked.

"Isn't Aileen a Seer? Or at least she sounded like she was since she can see the future."

"I don't think she's a Seer." Harry replied. "She said she can 'walk the webs of fate'. Not really relying on the Inner Eye"

Hermione nodded but couldn't say anything since Umbridge walked into the room.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was the same as any day. Harry ended it with another detention for telling the truth and Hermione loses Gryffindor points for reading ahead. To make matters worse, Professor McGonagall takes away points when she catches Angelina shouting at Harry for getting more detention.

"I told you to keep your head down Mr. Potter" She said. "You can't solve things by shouting at them. You have to use your head" With one last stern look, she walked off.

"Umbridge tortures me every detention and I get points taken off! How is that fair?!" Harry fumed.

"I thought you said the blood quill stopped working on you?" Ron asked.

"I still have to spend hours each night writing lines and watching it cut into my hand. It's still torture even if I don't feel the pain." Harry said.

He looked at Hermione who stayed silent.

"You think McGonagall was right, do you?" Harry said angrily.

"Yes, in fact I do." Hermione replied. "Your temper has been the shortest I have ever seen Harry, and this year that is not a good thing. You are playing right into the Ministry's hand you know that don't you?"

"What are you on about?"

Hermione huffed, "The Ministry is trying to isolate you Harry. If you keep having these temper tantrums people are going to start believing them when they say you are just looking for attention."

"I'm telling the truth!" Harry hissed.

"I know that, but fighting Umbridge is not how you go about it. She has power and I have a feeling she's only going to get more. Instead of fighting her head on you need to think!"

Harry shook his head and ignored Hermione for the rest of the day.

/

That night, Harry went to Umbridge's office for his detention. He remembered the last detention he had with her, when the quill cut his hand, but didn't hurt.

At the end of his detention, his hand was bleeding profusely and yet, Harry couldn't feel a thing. When he arrived at the common room, Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. Hermione pushed a bowl of yellow liquid toward him.

"Was it like last time?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded and showed his hand to them. The words were there from the first detention, but it wasn't worse.

"Here, soak your hand in this. It's a solution of strained pickled murtlap tentacles, it should help heal the old wound."

"Thanks" He said and placed his hand in. The liquid stung slightly and Harry watched as the wound quickly healed itself, not even a scar was left. "That works fast"

Hermione looked at the wound in confusion, "It doesn't usually do that"

"I wouldn't question it mate" Ron said. "I still reckon you should complain about this, even if it doesn't work anymore."

"No," Harry replied flatly.

"McGonagall would go nuts if she knew —"

"Yeah, she probably would," Harry said. "And how long d'you reckon it'd take Umbridge to pass another Decree saying anyone who complains about the High Inquisitor gets sacked immediately?"

They didn't reply.

"Hermione was right today" Harry said. "We can't fight her or she'll just make it worse."

"What are we going to do then?" Ron asked.

"Well…" Hermione said softly. "I was thinking about that today. What if – maybe we should just – do it ourselves?"

"Do what ourselves?" Harry asked.

"Learn Defense Against the Dark Arts"

"Come off it," Ron groaned loudly. "You want us to do extra work? D'you realize Harry and I are behind on homework again and it's only the second week?"

"But this is much more important than homework!" Hermione said.

Harry and Ron goggled at her. "I didn't think there was anything in the universe more important than homework," said Ron.

"Don't be silly, of course there is!" Hermione said. "It's about preparing ourselves, like Harry said in Umbridge's first lesson, for what's waiting out there. It's about making sure we really can defend ourselves. If we don't learn anything for a whole year —"

"We can't do much by ourselves," Ron said in a defeated voice. "I mean, all right, we can go and look jinxes up in the library and try and practice them, I suppose —"

"No, I agree, we've gone past the stage where we can just learn things out of books," Hermione said. "We need a teacher, a proper one, who can show us how to use the spells and correct us if we're going wrong."

"How about Professor Lupin? He was the best DADA teacher so far" Harry suggested.

"That is a good idea, but not a practical one." Hermione replied. "The only time we would be able to meet him is during Hogsmeade weekends and that's not enough. Plus if Umbridge were to catch him I don't even want to think of what would happen."

The trio shivered, thinking back to what Sirius said over the phone.

"Then who would teach us?" Ron asked.

"I was thinking of you Harry" Hermione said.

"Me? Why me?"

"You are good at defense and I'm sure you could be a great teacher. Besides, you're the one who has fought against You-Know-Who several times."

"That was mostly luck!" Harry exclaimed.

"That may or may not be true, but you still know what's out there. You know what we need to learn and you can teach us. Who better than you?" Hermione said.

Harry was speechless.

"At least think about it" Hermione said softly, "please?"

All Harry could do was nod. His thoughts were running too quickly through his head to say anything. He wanted to burst, to yell about how they didn't know what fighting Voldemort was really like. How scary it is. How, the only reason he survived those fights was because either he had help or dumb luck. Harry didn't have the skills to teach a bunch of people, there was no way."

"Talk to Professor Lupin" Ron suggested. "Maybe he can give you some insight into teaching."

The two stood up and went to bed, Harry following a few minutes later, still in a daze.

/

Weeks passed and Hermione kept quiet about her idea for Harry to teach. Harry's detentions with Umbridge were also finished, thankfully with a healed wound.

Ron had advanced in his Quidditch skills and they both seemed to get caught up on their work.

It was almost Hogsmeade weekend when the subject was brought up again.

They ended up just dragging him to the Hog's Head where a group of people were waiting for them.

Hermione pulled Harry towards the front of the room and into a seat. She then turned to address the room, "Um…hi" She greeted awkwardly.

The group was silent, a few in the back shifted their weight anxiously.

"So – you all know why we're here. If we are going to learn anything this year for Defense Against the Dark Arts, we'll need a teacher. A proper teacher."

"And you think Harry is a proper teacher?" Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw asked. "He's never taught before."

"Yes, but he's had real experience defending himself against the dark arts." Hermione said.

"Supposedly" Michael Corner, another Ravenclaw student muttered.

Ron quickly stood, "If any of you have anything to say about what happened at the end of the tournament last year say it now!"

The group was silent, "Come on now, out with it!" Ron exclaimed. "Believe it or not, You-Know-Who is back and the war is real."

"How can we trust that?" A girl in the back said. "Harry's the only one who saw him"

"Yeah, where's the proof?" Another said.

"Dumbledore told everyone what happened at the end of last year" Harry said.

"No he didn't." Zacharias Smith, a Hufflepuff, said. "All we were told is that Diggory was killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought his body back to Hogwarts. He didn't give any details about how he was killed, I think we'd all like to know –"

"Then I can't help you. I don't want to talk about Cedric's death and I'm sure others don't want to hear about it." Harry said, glancing at Cho's pale face. "Look, I'm not going to sit here and convince all of you that Voldemort is back" He ignored the flinches and whimpers. "If that's all you came here for, then you can clear out" He turned to Hermione, "Come on Hermione, they're only here because they just think I'm some sort of freak" He hissed.

"Harry, wait" She pulled him closer to her.

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus Charm?" A light voice said.

The group turned to look at Luna, standing serenely in the middle of the room.

"Yes" Hermione said for him. "He learned it his third year. He used it once to fight off a hundred dementors."

"Blimey Harry, I didn't know you could do that." Dean Thomas said.

"He also killed a Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets his second year." Neville added nervously.

"And he really did fight You-Know-Who last year. Alone, in a graveyard" Ron said.

"Wait" Harry interrupted, "hold on" he sighed. "This all sounds great and fantastic, but the truth is most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time and I nearly always had help."

"He's just being modest" Hermione said.

"No I'm not Hermione." Harry snapped. He turned to look at the group, "We only found out about the basilisk because Hermione found it in a book. I was able to kill it because Professor Dumbledore's phoenix gave me a sword. In third year, Professor Lupin taught me how to do the Patronus charm because I always fainted when near dementors. And last year, Cedric died because of me. Voldemort wanted me, it's why my name was put in the Goblet of Fire. I was the one who was supposed to find the cup and not Cedric. He wanted me to take the cup but I told him we should grab it together. I only escaped because his spell connected with mine and backfired." He took a breath before continuing, "Facing this stuff – in real life – is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake you can try again tomorrow, but out there – when you're a second away from being murdered, or watching a friend die right in front of you – you have no idea what that's like."

He looked around, every face was solemn, looking at him.

"You're right, we don't" Hermione said after a short silence. "That's why we need your help. So when we are in that position, we'll be ready."

"If we're ever in that position" Zacharias muttered.

"How about you just shut your mouth?" Ron spat.

"He's making excuses" The boy said.

"No he isn't" Fred snarled.

"He's giving us his opinion. Making sure we know the whole story and not just one part of it." George continued.

"Idiot" they finished together.

"Yes, well," said Hermione hastily, "moving on…the point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?"

There was a murmur of general agreement. Zacharias folded his arms and said nothing.

"Well, I think we should all write our names down" Hermione pulled a strip of parchment and a quill from her bag. "I also would like to stress how no one can find out about this. If Umbridge were to find out…" she trailed off.

There were a few hesitant, but once people started signing they followed.

"We need to start thinking of times and a place to meet. It needs to be secret so if anyone has any ideas you can come to us and we'll check it out." Hermione said.

Everyone nodded and exited the pub.

Hermione examined the list, "We're really doing this"

"Yeah" Harry said softly. He would have to call Remus soon. If he was really going to teach, he was going to need some advice.

* * *

 **Woo! Starting to get into Dumbledore's Army!**


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Ginny appeared next to the trio at the Gryffindor table during breakfast and pulled them from their seats.

"Fred, George and I have already warned the others. You need to see this." She said as she led them to the entrance of the Great Hall.

She pointed to a new sign on the wall encased in glass. It was an order by _'The High Inquisitor of Hogwarts'_ saying that all school teams, clubs, and organizations of any kind were banned.

"Can she do that?" Ron asked.

"I'm sure Fudge gave her the power to do it." Hermione grumbled.

"How did she find out?" Harry asked.

"It wasn't any of us" Hermione said.

"How do you know?" Ginny asked.

"Because I spelled the parchment we all signed. If anyone sold us out then we would know."

"If it wasn't any of us how did she know?" Ron asked.

"She must have overheard us talking on our way back to the castle. I don't think she knows exactly what we were planning on doing." Hermione replied.

"This just means we have to be extra careful. We need to find a place to meet that no one will be able to find." Harry said.

"Angelina is furious. She's going to ask Umbridge if they could reinstate the Quidditch teams." Ginny said. "I hope she pulls it off."

Harry shook his head, "This is only going to get worse isn't it."

Hermione and Ron nodded.

/

History of Magic was more eventful than it had ever been. Hedwig had come to see him with a letter and she had somehow gotten injured. He quickly made an excuse to leave class early and find Professor Grubbly-Plank. Hopefully the substitute Care of Magical Creatures professor could heal her.

"Is Hedwig alright?" Hermione asked as soon as she was within earshot.

"Yeah, I asked Professor Grubbly-Plank to take a look at her."

"How do you think she got injured?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. Professor McGonagall told me, though, that channels of communication in and out of Hogwarts may be being watched."

"You don't think Umbridge attacked her do you?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"She better not have" Harry growled.

"So who was the letter from?" Ron asked.

"Snuffles" Harry replied quietly. "He said tonight same time and place."

They nodded.

/

On their way to Potions, Malfoy was boasting about how the Slytherin Quidditch team had permission to play. Hermione made sure Harry wouldn't rise to the blond boy's bait. Surprisingly, it was Neville that lunged for Malfoy first.

The day only seemed to get worse from there. Umbridge was auditing their Potions class.

As they continued with their Strengthening Solutions from the previous class, Umbridge was interrogating Snape.

Harry had a hard time concentrating on his potion, trying instead to eavesdrop on their conversation. Hermione had to step in several times to stop him from doing something stupid.

By the end of class, his potion wasn't very good, not terrible, but not great either.

"If you want to pass your O.W.L Potter, I would suggest you start paying attention." Snape sneered.

Harry huffed, one side of him flaring up at the comment while the other wallowed in disappointment at another botched potion.

/

Near midnight that night, when everyone had gone to bed, the trio sat in front of the fireplace, waiting for Sirius' face to show again.

"Hello" Sirius' head popped into the flames.

"Hi" the trio greeted.

"How're things?" Sirius asked.

"Not good" Harry said. "The Ministry's forced through another decree banning all kinds of teams and –"

"Secret Defense Against the Dark Arts clubs?"

"Wha – you know about that?" Harry asked.

"You should really pick the place to hold secret meetings better."

"The Hog's Head is better than the Three Broomsticks. That place is always so loud."

"Makes it harder to be overheard." Sirius replied. "Something to keep in mind in the future."

"If someone from the Order heard us, maybe Umbridge had spies there as well." Ron suggested.

"Impossible to tell" Sirius said. "Oh, Ron, I have a message from your mother. She told me to tell you not to join this secret group. Hermione, Harry, she tells you the same thing."

"That's ridiculous, there's no way I'm skipping out on this." Ron said.

"What do you think about the group Sirius?" Harry asked.

"I think it's a great idea. You all need to learn how to defend yourselves. You already know hand to hand combat, now you need to perfect your dueling skills. Remus is already writing lesson plans" He smirked.

The trio nodded. "We're still looking for places to meet and how to communicate with one another without getting caught."

"Well, if anyone can figure it out, it's you three." Sirius smiled.

"Thanks" they said.

"Now –" Sirius broke off. His face was suddenly tense, alarmed. He turned sideways, apparently looking into the solid brick wall of the fireplace.

"Sirius?" said Harry anxiously. But he had vanished. Harry gaped at the flames for a moment, then turned to look at Ron and Hermione. "Why did he —?"

Hermione gave a horrified gasp and leapt to her feet, still staring at the fire. A hand had appeared amongst the flames, groping as though to catch hold of something; a stubby, short-fingered hand covered in ugly old-fashioned rings…the three of them ran for it; at the door of the boys' dormitory Harry looked back. Umbridge's hand was still making snatching movements amongst the flames, as though she knew exactly where Sirius's hair had been moments before and was determined to seize it.

"Well, that for sure proves Umbridge is reading your mail, mate" Ron said as they got ready for bed.

Harry nodded, "I think I'll call my dad, see if we can get Sirius a phone. It's safer than floo and letter."

/

The next day was better, Angelina told them they had permission to re-form the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And Neville found them a place to practice; a room that is hidden until it is needed, the Room of Requirement.

The only dampener on the day was his scar hurting.

"Your scar hurt earlier in the year didn't it" Hermione said.

"Yeah" Harry said.

"But he can't be here can he? Everyone would know." Ron said.

"I don't think it's because he's close. Dumbledore said I would be able to feel it whenever he experienced powerful emotions. Like hate."

"You should tell someone" Ron said.

"I told Sirius"

"Maybe you should tell your dads." Hermione said.

"No way, and have them come here and cause me more trouble?" Harry looked at her, "The last thing I need is for Papa to go on a rampage because my scar is hurting. Or if he finds out about the detentions and then starts killing off the Ministry."

"That doesn't sound too bad right now" Ron said solemnly.

Harry ignored him, "Besides, Papa is looking for someone and Dad is doing damage control because SHIELD apparently was compromised."

"Compromised?"

"Yeah, apparently they were infiltrated by an enemy organization back when they first started. It didn't sound good."

"Bloody hell" Ron said.

Harry nodded, "Which is why I don't want to bother them with my problems. They have enough to worry about."

Hermione still looked disapproving, but she didn't say anything.

/

The word was spread amongst the group where to meet the next day.

"This place is perfect" Hermione said as she examined the defensive spell books lining one of the walls. The group had gathered easily enough in the large room.

Harry stood in front of the group, "I see you have all found this place alright. This will be where we practice for the Defense Against the Dark Arts group."

"Is that what we're calling this?" George asked.

"Bit of a mouthful don't you think?" Fred added.

"Well…does anyone have anything better?" Harry asked, looking around.

"How about the Anti-Umbridge League" Angelina snickered.

"Or the Ministry of Magic are Morons Group?" Fred suggested.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"How about something simple, like Defense Association. DA for short" Cho suggested.

"I like DA" Ginny said. "Only, let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army instead. Give the Minister exactly what he wants."

When no more suggestions were given, Harry held up his hand, "All in favor of Dumbledore's Army?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"Alright, next is our way of communication." He nodded towards Hermione, who was holding a box.

She walked forward and turned to the group. "Inside here are fake Galleons." She held one up. "On it is a serial number. On a real Galleon, this just refers to the goblin who cast the coin. On these fake ones, the serial number will change to reflect the time and date of the next meeting. The coins will grow hot when the information changes. When Harry sets the date of the next meeting he'll change the numbers on his coin, and because I've put a Protean Charm on them, they'll all change to mimic his."

A blank silence greeted Hermione's words. She looked around at all the faces upturned to her, rather disconcerted. "Well — I thought it was a good idea," she said uncertainly, "I mean, even if Umbridge asked us to turn out our pockets, there's nothing fishy about carrying a Galleon, is there? But . . . well, if you don't want to use them . . ."

"You can do a Protean Charm?" Terry Boot asked, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"But that's…that's N.E.W.T. standard, that is," he said weakly.

"I guess…" She trailed off.

"You've obviously never been around Hermione enough" Ron said in amusement.

"Are you sure you weren't supposed to be sorted into Ravenclaw?" Terry asked.

"It was an option, but ulitimately the Sorting Hat chose Gryffindor."

"Too bad" Terry said.

The group chuckled.

"Well, I think we should start practicing" Harry said. "I was thinking we could start with the Disarming Charm."

"Oh please," said Zacharias Smith, rolling his eyes and folding his arms. "I don't think _Expelliarmus_ is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

"I've used it against him," Harry said. "It saved my life last June."

Smith's mouth snapped shut. The rest of the room was very quiet.

"But if you think it's beneath you, you can leave," Harry said. Smith did not move. Nor did anybody else.

"Okay," Harry's mouth was slightly drier than usual with all those eyes upon him, "I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice."

They all practiced for about two hours with various ranges of success. Overall though, Harry didn't think it went too poorly.

"I'll set something up for next week" Harry said as they all prepared to leave. "Be careful on your way back. Don't want anyone getting caught after hours."

* * *

 **Woo! First DA session! I have to figure out how many I want to add...I don't think I have very many right now written so I might go add more…I guess we'll see. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I really need to remember to post things. We have a bit of some DA again, and I will probably have a light chapter up tomorrow...hopefully...we'll see. Anyway, on to reading!**

* * *

With the Quidditch teams re-assembled, the first match between Slytherin and Gryffindor had everyone buzzing in the Great Hall that morning.

Ron was looking pale, it was his first game so Harry understood.

"You'll be fine Ron" Hermione assured. "Harry said you've gotten better at practice."

Ron didn't answer, he was too focused on keeping what little he ate in his stomach.

Luna came over to wish them luck, wearing a large hat with a lion's head on top. "I made it myself" She said proudly. "I was going to have it eating a snake, but I didn't have time. It can do this though" She tapped the head with her wand and the lion's maw opened wide and roared loudly, shaking everyone around her.

Harry stared at the strange hat, "Think you could make another one?"

"I'm sure I could" She replied.

"Why would you want one of those _things_?" Hermione hissed to him.

"For my dad" Harry said. "I think he would find it funny."

"That's very nice of you Harry" Luna smiled and walked away, "I'll be rooting for Gryffindor, good luck"

As they made their way out, Hermione came up to Ron and kissed him on the cheek quickly, "Good luck Ron" and then she hurried away.

Ron stared wide-eyed, cheeks turning red.

"Would you like me to kiss you good luck too Ron?" Harry teased.

"Shut up Harry" Ron shoved his friend lightly.

/

The game was hard. Slytherin had chanted the entire game, shouting _'Weasley is our King'_ along with a song that Malfoy had written. Gryffindor barely won. Ron was in a foul mood the next few days, he wasn't able to stop anything from passing him.

Malfoy made sure to taunt them, causing Harry to lose his temper… _again_. Hermione and Ron held him back and out of the way while Fred and George tackled the blond to the floor. McGonagall found them and gave them detentions. Unfortunately, Umbridge noticed and issued her new Educational Decree – she now had the power to revoke privileges from students – so the Gryffindor team no longer had a its Beaters. Angelina was furious, Harry had a feeling she wouldn't be speaking to them for a while.

/

Good news finally arrived with Hagrid's return. Harry, Hermione, and Ron made their way to his hut to visit and to see if they could find out where he'd been.

"I shouldn' tell ya this. The Ministry's keepin' an eye on Dumbledore so we had ta be careful."

"Where did you go?" Hermione asked.

"Mountains" Hagrid replied.

"What did you go there for?" Ron asked.

"Lookin for Giants"

"Giants? What for?" Harry asked.

"See if they want' ta help" Hagrid said. "They don' much like wizards, but Dumbledore wanted me ta ask. Seems like You-Know-Who was also recruitin"

"You saw Death Eaters then" Hermione said.

Hagrid nodded, "Giants are considered Dark Creatures. Shamed by wizards. It's probably why You-Know-Who wants 'em."

"So we lost potential allies because wizards hate all things 'dark'" Hermione huffed. "Ridiculous. Giants could be great help to the war and we just gave them to You-Know-Who"

Before they left, they made sure to warn Hagrid about Hogwarts' new High Inquisitor. Harry hoped she wouldn't bother Hagrid too much, while the half-giant cared, he wasn't very good at keeping secrets.

/

Their next Care of Magical Creatures class was audited by Umbridge, to Harry's growing dread.

"Gather roun' everyone." Hagrid said as they all formed a group at the entrance to the Forbidden Forest. "I hope Grubbly-Plank was alri' for ya"

"She was better than you for sure" Malfoy sneered.

Hagrid ignored him and led the group further into the forest where a cow carcass was lying next to a tree.

"Now, they'll be attracted by the smell o' the meat but I'm goin' ter give 'em a call anyway, 'cause they'll like ter know it's me…" He turned, shook his shaggy head to get the hair out of his face, and gave an odd, shrieking cry that echoed through the dark trees like the call of some monstrous bird. Nobody laughed; most of them looked too scared to make a sound.

Harry grew anxious as nothing happened for a minute. That anxiety, however, left him as soon as he saw a Thestral pass over the hill. The skeleton horse-like creature examined the group for a moment before making its way to the carcass.

Harry looked around the group; most students were looking around in confusion, but Harry could see a few looking straight at the Thestral. Neville, to Harry's surprise, was one of them.

"Ah, I can see that a few of you can see 'em" Hagrid cheered. "Oh, look here comes another" He points back to the hill.

"Excuse me," said Malfoy in a sneering voice, "but what exactly are we supposed to be seeing?"

For answer, Hagrid pointed at the cow carcass on the ground. The whole class stared at it for a few seconds, then several people gasped and Parvati squealed. Harry understood why: Bits of flesh stripping themselves away from the bones and vanishing into thin air had to look very odd indeed.

"What's going on?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"Thestrals" Harry replied.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped.

"Now, Thestrals are peaceful creatures" Hagrid began his lecture. "People think they're bad luck, but thas jus' superstition. These fellas pull the carriages and can carry people around. Dumbledore's even used them." He turned to the class, "Who can tell me why only some o' you can see them?"

Hermione quickly raised her hand. When Hagrid nodded she answered, "The only way to see a Thestral is if you've seen death"

"Exactly, ten points to Griffindor. It's a shame really, beautiful creatures they are" Hagrid smiled.

Unfortunately, Umbridge chose that moment to arrive. Like always, she asked too many questions and wrote too many notes, leaving Hagrid flustered and disorganized.

Hagrid tried his best to defend the Thestrals, but Umbridge heard 'dark creatures' and she latched onto it.

The class ended less than spectacularly, and now most of Gryffindor hated Umbridge.

/

Dumbledore's Army practices were doing well. Everyone seemed to be advancing, even Neville. Harry made sure to employ things Remus had taught him.

For this practice, Harry decided it was time to teach them about Patronuses.

"A Patronus is difficult to learn because you have to think of your happiest memory and hold onto it." Harry said as he walked around the room. Everyone's eyes were closed, their wands held in front of them, as they focused on their memory.

"Think of the happiest you have ever been and focus on it, focus hard." He saw a few wisps of smoke come from wands as people said the incantation.

"If all you get is a wisp then that's alright, it's a start." Harry assured a few disappointed students. "That's all I got my first try."

When they were finished, Harry stayed behind to plan their next meeting. He looked up when he heard a soft sniff.

He turned to see Cho standing in front of the bulletin board, crying. When he got closer, he could see she was looking at Cedric's picture he had pinned there earlier.

"Hey" He said lamely. He didn't really know what to do when someone cried. He felt incredibly awkward.

She turned to him and quickly wiped her eyes. "Sorry" She said. "I was just thinking…do you think he would have been here…if he knew these things?"

Harry's heart sank, "He did know these things" He said. "But, if Voldemort wants to kill you, there's no chance."

She flinched at the name, "Then how did you survive?"

"Luck mostly" Harry said. He knew he shouldn't be saying this…it sounded insensitive.

They were silent for a moment. Cho wiped her eyes again when something seemed to catch her eye. "Mistletoe" she whispered.

Harry looked up at the plant hanging above them, wishing for it to go away, this was the worst possible moment to be doing this…and yet, he felt himself move closer, until he could see every tear clinging to her eyelashes.

/

Harry walked back to the common room in a daze. His first kiss…wow…

He entered the empty common room and was about to head to his bed when four people caught his eye. Harry turned to see his parents talking to Ron and Hermione.

"What kept you?" Hermione asked.

"Uh" Harry said.

Tony snorted and stood up. "Looks like someone had a good time" He said as he examined Harry's dazed look. "Not sex, your hair isn't messier than usual, not a heavy make out session either."

The trio blushed, especially Harry.

"I'll have to go with first kiss" Tony said and smirked when Harry's blush darkened.

"Did you really?" Ron asked. "Who?"

"It was Cho wasn't it?" Hermione said.

Harry gave a hesitant nod.

"And how was it?" Tony asked.

"Wet" Harry replied.

The four people blinked and Ron and Hermione blushed again.

"I think that was a bit TMI don't you think?" Tony said.

Harry's eyes widened, "No, not like that. She was crying"

"Crying? Why would someone cry while kissing?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed, "All Cho ever does now is cry"

Loki huffed, "Pathetic"

"She was with Cedric and then he died. She misses him" Harry said.

"Oh Harry, you should watch yourself" Tony said. "You don't want to be a rebound."

Harry looked to him, confused, "She said she liked me. She would have been my date instead of Cedric if I managed the courage to ask her in time."

Tony shook his head, "If she still misses her ex, there will be no room for you. He'll be hanging in the air like some ghost and you'll never get anywhere. Best leave it at that kiss."

Harry didn't like that answer, but decided to press on. "Why are you guys here?"

"Christmas plans!" Tony cheered. "We've decided to join Sirius and the Weasleys at the Burrow. I thought it would be cool to see what a wizard Christmas entails."

"My parents already said yes" Ron said.

"Brilliant" Harry smiled.

"Awesome, so we'll let you get to bed. Study hard, Hermione tells us that you have big exams at the end of the year." Tony said.

Harry sent a glare to Hermione who lowered her head. "See you guys" He hugged them and waved as they disappeared in a flash of green.

"You didn't tell them everything did you?" Harry asked harshly.

"Of course not Harry, it's not my secret to tell. Even though, I think you should tell them." Hermione said.

"I'm not telling them. They don't need to worry about Umbridge. They can't do anything anyways."

"They're your parents mate." Ron said. "It's kind of their job to worry; and have you met your parents mate? They would burn the ministry for what they're doing to you."

"I've gotten this far without their help, I can make it to the end of the year." He said harshly.

Ron and Hermione shared a look but didn't say anything.


	18. Chapter 18

**Get ready for some fluff! Since I haven't posted in a while...and it may be another while before I post again :(  
So enjoy!**

* * *

Harry's vision was fuzzy as he glided through a dark, familiar corridor. His body felt smooth, powerful and flexible. He entered a large room with strange, shining lights as far up as he could see. He felt his tongue slid out of his mouth, tasting a man's scent on the air. He found the man patrolling the aisles, unaware of his presence.

Before Harry could think, his head reared back and attacked the man. Harry could feel his fangs sink deep into the man's skin as he bit once…twice…three times. The man fell to the floor with a cry of pain as the attack continued.

Harry could vaguely hear people calling him, but his eyes were drawn to the blood gushing from the wounds he inflicted.

When he finally woke up, Arthur Weasley's pale face flashed before his eyes.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed. He and Neville were on either side of him while the rest of the boys were sitting on their beds, looking at him apprehensively.

"Your dad," he panted, his chest heaving. "Your dad's…been attacked…"

"What?" Ron said uncomprehendingly.

"Your dad! He's been bitten, it's serious, there was blood everywhere…"

"I'll get Professor McGonagall" Neville rushed off.

"Harry, mate…you were just dreaming" Ron said.

"No!" Harry snapped, urging Ron to understand how crucial this was. "I saw it happening, I know it was real."

Not a moment later, Neville returned with Professor McGonagall. "What happened?"

"You need to find Mr. Weasley Professor. He's been attacked." Harry said.

"Attacked?" She asked.

Harry nodded "By a large snake. I saw it happen. It wasn't a dream, I know it was real. Please you have to believe me."

McGonagall's lips thinned, "Put on your dressing gown Potter, we'll go see the Headmaster. Weasley, you come too."

They both rushed to get their dressing gowns and slippers before following the Professor to the Headmaster's office. Once inside Harry hurriedly explained what had happened in his dream-not-dream. Dumbledore talked to the paintings surrounding the office, to see what they could find out.

"You say this wasn't a dream" Dumbledore said. "Can you remember where you were positioned?"

Harry hesitated, "I – I was the snake" he said. "I saw everything through the snake's eyes."

Dumbledore didn't say anything, moving back to the pictures. He spoke to one, receiving news that Mr. Weasley had been found and was being taken to St. Mungos.

"Minerva, I need you to go and wake the rest of the Weasley children." He instructed.

"Yes, of course" She quickly stood up and left the office.

Harry watched as Dumbledore switched between mumbling to himself and talking to the paintings. His temper was flaring, he wanted answers. Dumbledore gave no reason why he wanted to know where he was positioned in his dream-not-dream. And what even was that…was it a vision?

When the rest of the Weasleys arrived the office was filled with panicked talking. The noise was getting to be too much. He felt something dark rise up in him, "QUIET!"

The room went silent and every eye turned towards him.

Harry stared at Dumbledore, "What's happening to me?" he asked weakly.

Dumbledore was saved from answering by Snape entering the room. "You wished to see me Headmaster?"

"Ah, Severus yes." Dumbledore said calmly. "I'm afraid we can't wait. Not even till morning."

Confused, Harry looked back at Snape, who was looking at him with a strange look.

Snape nodded to Dumbledore before dragging Harry from the room.

"Hey, let go!" Harry snapped.

"Follow me and keep quiet Potter." Snape replied evenly.

When they reached his office, Snape shoved him into a chair and walked to his desk. "It would appear that you and the Dark Lord share a mind link. Whether he is aware of it or not has yet to be seen. Pray, that he never finds out."

"You mean, Voldemort can read my mind?"

"Read it; control it; manipulate it any way he wants." Snape said. He turned to Harry, "I will be teaching you how to protect against it."

"Now?"

Snape raised a brow, "Would you rather we do it after the Dark Lord finds out about your connection?"

When Harry didn't respond he continued, "Used properly, the power of Occlumency will help shield you from access or influence. I will attempt to penetrate your mind, you will attempt to resist." He pointed his wand at Harry's face, "Prepare yourself"

Harry couldn't think of anything. What even was Occlumency…how does one prepare for a mental attack like that?

" _Legilimens_ "

Harry felt a sharp pressure in his head. He could only watch as Snape rifled through his memories. He could vaguely hear the man telling him to concentrate, but he couldn't focus.

This went on for a few hours with no success on Harry's part. Feeling exhausted, Snape finally let him return to bed with the promise of more lessons under the guise of _'extra potions lessons'_.

/

Luckily for Harry, he left Hogwarts with Hermione and the Weasleys the next night so he had a break from his Occlumency lessons for a day.

When they arrived at the Burrow, the Order was already there while Mrs. Weasley was at St. Mungo's hospital taking care of Mr. Weasley.

"Molly will be back for you kids to take you to see your father soon. Don't worry. We got to him in time." Sirius assured.

While they waited, the Weasley siblings huddled together on a couch in their seating area.

Harry and Hermione stayed with Sirius, talking quietly.

"So tell me about this dream you had" Sirius said.

"I don't think it was a dream. Snape said I have a connection with Voldemort." Harry said.

"Connection?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, "I think it's how I can feel what he's feeling. Why my scar hurt when he was near me. In second year, after I killed the Basilisk, Dumbledore told me that, when he tried to kill me, a piece of his power was put inside me."

"That would explain why your wands are the same core." Hermione said. "And how you can speak parseltongue."

"I heard that Voldemort's snake attacked Arthur" Sirius said in confusion.

"He was, I was just explaining why I had the dream. Or…I guess it can be considered a vision." Harry said.

"So what happened?" Sirius asked.

"I was the snake in the vision. I saw everything from its point of view. I was in a large room with hundreds of glowing lights. Then I smelled a man, so I attacked him." Harry felt ill, he remembered the snake's teeth – _his_ teeth – sinking into flesh.

"Harry?"

He jumped, wide eyes turned to Sirius. "Hey, don't start beating yourself up. It's because of you we even know about the attack."

Harry nodded. He knew it wasn't him who attacked Mr. Weasley, but it felt like he did. It would take a while before he would be able to get over it.

/

Everyone returned to school the next day after seeing Mr. Weasley at St. Mungo's. He looked beat up, but still alive, thankfully. He would be home by the time Hogwarts let out for the winter holiday.

School went on like usual. Everyone was pushing for the holidays, anxiously waiting for school to be over for a few weeks. Next term would be their O.W.L exams and Harry was definitely not looking forward to them. He had a feeling he would be studying most of the break.

/

Winter break started and Harry found himself back at the Burrow. Every room was decorated with wreaths and lights. In the main room sat a too large tree covered in ornaments that moved.

Most of the Order was there, as were his parents and Eric. Tony was examining the tree with child-like enthusiasm while Loki talked with Sirius. Mrs. Weasley had stolen Eric as soon as he entered the house. Hermione was currently cooing over him while Mrs. Weasley cooked dinner.

"In the dark ages these wizards might be but damn, they sure know how to decorate." Tony said.

Harry smiled, "It's the best part of the holiday in my opinion."

"I bet. I wonder if I could make something like this at home." He wondered, looking at a Santa Claus ornament that zoomed around the room.

"Just what Stark Industries needs – a Yule department" Loki rolled his eyes.

Tony's eyes lit up, "That would be awesome! We could do wrapping paper that adheres to itself – and lights that last longer – and strands that never tangle – and a Stark Industries tree, complete with its own ornaments and light show – and –"

"I think that's enough sugar for you Anthony" Loki smiled.

"You can do that without magic?" Tonks asked.

"Science _is_ magic" Tony said, ignoring Loki's incredulous snort. "It's all energy, you just have to figure out how to control it."

"You never cease to amaze Mr. Stark" Remus chuckled.

"Dinner's ready" Mrs. Weasley announced. They all gathered around the table where Mr. Weasley was already situated.

At the end, Mr. Weasley made a toast to Harry, as a thank you for saving him. Harry was embarrassed but smiled anyway.

After dinner, the Order left to their homes and Mr. Weasley was put to bed early. Eric was put in a small cot in the main room where Loki and Tony were spending the night, everyone else was sharing rooms upstairs. After everyone had retired; Sirius, Remus, Harry, Tony, and Loki sat at the table, drinking hot chocolate.

"Sirius told us of your connection to Voldemort" Loki said.

Harry nodded.

"Is there a way to sever this connection?" He asked.

"I don't think so. But apparently there is a way to protect against it."

"Really?" Tony asked.

"It's called Occlumency." Harry said.

"Occlumency?" Loki said.

"It's a way to magically close one's mind from Legillimency." Remus explained. "An obtrusive spell that allows the caster to manipulate its victim's mind. Voldemort used it as a way to torture people, showing them their worst fears and memories."

"So mind control, _perfect_ " Tony rolled his eyes. "So cognitive recalibration doesn't work I take it"

The three wizards gave him strange looks.

"Hitting someone in the head really hard. It worked for us."

"You've been attacked by a Legillimens?" Sirius asked.

"Uh – no. But Loki's been under mind control, as has Clint."

Harry looked at his papa, "Dad said you were controlled when you came to New York."

Loki nodded, "It is similar to your Legillimency, but the mind stone truly controls its victim. It has the power to alter your thoughts just by being near it."

"You seem too powerful to be overtaken by such a spell." Sirius said.

"The mind stone is no mere spell." Loki said. "It's an infinity stone, one of the most powerful things in the galaxy. They cannot be destroyed and they kill almost anyone who comes in contact with them."

"Sounds terrible" Remus said.

Loki nodded. "I was powerful enough to wield the stone, but I was still under its master's control." He glared at the table. "When I fell from Asgard, I drifted through the void. I was found by the Chitauri who worked under Thanos."

"That's the guy you are preparing for right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he's heading our way so we need to be ready." Tony said.

"So this Thanos guy captured you?" Sirius asked.

"Indeed. I was already emotionally vulnerable after having found out my true heritage. He used that and began torturing me physically until I was too weak to fight off the stone's power."

"I'm glad Voldemort hates anything muggle. The things he would learn." Remus said.

The others nodded in agreement.

/

Harry woke with a start. He quickly sat up, breathing harshly. He looked around the room to see Ron and the twins fast asleep. Taking a few deep breaths, he quietly made his way out of the room and to the kitchen.

It was only slightly surprising to him finding his parents awake and sitting at the table. Tony was working on his tablet while Loki was reading.

"Harry? Why are you up?" Loki asked.

"I had another dream." Harry said.

Loki nudged Tony, who slowly looked away from the screen in front of him to notice Harry in the room.

"Why don't you get Harry something to drink Anthony?" Loki said.

Tony nodded and went to the sink. Loki stood up and led Harry to the sofa. Tony returned shortly with a glass of cold water and took a place on the other side of him.

"Now, tell us about this dream. Was it the same as when Mr. Weasley was attacked?" Loki asked.

"No. I've had this dream before. I'm walking through a dark hallway until I get to a door. It always ends before I can open it." Harry said.

"Do you know where this hallway is? Is it real?" Tony asked.

Harry nodded, "I'm pretty sure it's in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry. I caught a glimpse of it when we were in the elevator for my trial."

"Then it is your connection with Voldemort that is giving you these visions." Loki said. "You must block this connection Harry. I fear what will happen if that man were to ever discover it."

"That's what Snape said." Harry replied.

"He may be a bastard, but I think he knows what he's talking about." Tony said. "Remus told us that Snape is one of the best Occlumens. If he can teach you, then you should be set."

"He will be teaching me, but he's as bad a teacher." Harry grumbled. "He merely attacks me with _Legilimens_. He doesn't explain how to protect against it; merely that I have to concentrate and clear my mind."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." Loki said. "I can teach you to meditate. It might help you against such an attack."

"Thanks Papa" Harry smiled.

He huddled closer to his parents, soaking up their heat. "Are the others celebrating Christmas?"

"Probably" Tony said. "We've been busy, but everyone can take a small break for Christmas."

"What about Aileen? I haven't seen her all year" Harry said.

"That's unusual." Loki commented. "She does have a realm to rule so perhaps she has been caught up with that like we have."

"Hmm" Harry said noncommittedly.

/

Christmas morning was as much chaos as it usually was with the Weasleys. There was a flurry of paper as everyone dug into their presents. Harry was amused Tony and Loki received their own Weasley jumpers. Tony's was red with a gold 'T' and Loki's was emerald green with a black 'L'. Even Eric had one; burgundy with a silver 'E'; silver snowflakes were scattered across the front.

"I am so wearing this to the New Year's party." Tony grinned.

Loki snorted, "Pepper will kill you"

"Not if you and Blueberry wear yours as well. Harry has one too." He pointed to Harry's deep blue jumper with a white 'H'. A stag's antlers adorned either side of the letter.

"We may even make front page with these beauties." Tony grinned.

"I have to go to a party?" Harry asked.

"Oh right you couldn't go to the last one." Tony smiled, "Stark Industries hosts a party every year on New Year's day. It's a charity event."

"And as a new addition to the Stark family, you will be required to be there." Loki said.

"Where will it be held?" Hermione asked.

"In a ballroom in Time Square. We'll have a perfect view of the ball."

"You can see the ball drop?!" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Ball?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"It's a large ball in New York that drops at the stroke of midnight. London has its own celebrations, but I've always wanted to see the ball live."

"Well, how about you don your own sweater and join us?" Tony said.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Course not. Gives Harry someone to talk to."

"Thank you" Hermione said.

/

The rest of the break went quickly until Harry and his family along with Hermione left for Stark tower the day before New Year's Eve. With Hermione's help, Harry was able to catch up on his homework and he began meditating every afternoon with Loki. He had trouble clearing his mind enough to meditate, it usually took longer than Harry wanted to spend sitting still. He tried though, he knew that his parents would feel better if they knew he was safe from Voldemort's attacks.

The New Year's party was a grand affair. Harry was thankful Hermione was there, at least he knew someone. From the Avengers, only Bruce and Natasha were there.

"I've never been to such a fancy party before." Hermione said. They were by the window, looking around at the people. "I feel very underdressed" She looked down at her Weasley jumper and jeans then to a group of women wearing glittery cocktail dresses and jewelry that probably cost more than Harry could imagine.

"Well, at least no one is looking at us funny." Harry said. The whole family was wearing their sweaters and no one seemed to care. Harry assumed that with his dad's eccentric personality no one thought anything strange about his attire. His money probably helped too. They were occasionally approached, but mostly kept to themselves. When it was nearing midnight, Hermione took Eric and Harry to the window with the best view of the ball in time square. She joined the countdown and watched excitedly as the ball dropped and fireworks flew through the air.

Cheering roared through the room and Hermione placed a big kiss on Eric's cheek, causing the boy to laugh shrilly.

She blushed at Harry's raised brow, "It's tradition to kiss someone at midnight."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Not even a year old and my brother has an easier time getting kissed than I do."

"That's your own fault. If you had just sucked up the courage to ask Cho out last year you would probably be here with her."

"Alright, a New Year's resolution: when we get back to school, I will ask Cho out for the Hogsmeade weekend on Valentine's Day."

Hermione nodded, "About time"

Harry huffed a laugh and bent down to kiss Eric's other cheek just for good measure.

* * *

 **Eric is too cute not to have a New Years kiss. Two even!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the delay, I kept forgetting to publish this ^-^**

* * *

After the holiday, things went back to normal. Umbridge was still a terrible teacher, throwing her weight around the school.

"So when is the next DA meeting?" a few people asked him quietly in the hall.

"I'll let you guys know soon. I can't do it tonight, I've got – er – Remedial Potions…"

" _Remedial Potions_?" Zacharias Smith snickered. "Good Lord, you must be terrible." He laughed with his friends and walked off.

"Shall I jinx him for you Harry? I can still get him from here." Ron said as he pointed his wand at Smith's retreating back.

"No, we don't need any more trouble. Besides, that's what I'm telling everyone. No point in fighting back."

"Hi, Harry," a voice said from behind him. He turned around to see Cho standing there.

"Oh," Harry said as his stomach leapt uncomfortably. "Hi."

"We'll just be in the library, Harry," Hermione said firmly, and she seized Ron above the elbow and dragged him off toward the marble staircase.

"Had a good Christmas?" Cho asked.

"Yeah, not bad," Harry shrugged.

"Mine was pretty quiet," Cho said. For some reason, she was looking rather embarrassed. "Erm . . . there's another Hogsmeade trip next month, did you see the notice?"

"What? Oh yeah, it's on Valentine's Day. Well, I suppose you want to —?"

"Only if you do," she said eagerly.

Harry stared. He knew what he wanted to say, but for some reason, his mouth wasn't' working. "I — er —"

"Oh, it's okay if you don't," she said, looking mortified. "Don't worry. I-I'll see you around." She walked away.

Harry stood staring after her, his mind screaming for his mouth to move.

"Cho! Hey — CHO!" He ran after her, catching her halfway up the marble staircase. "Er — d'you want to come into Hogsmeade with me on Valentine's Day?"

"Oooh, yes!" she said, blushing crimson and beaming at him.

"Right…well…that's settled then," said Harry, and feeling that the day was not going to be a complete loss after all, he headed off to the library to pick up Ron and Hermione before their afternoon lessons, feeling lighter than he had in a while.

/

The first day of classes went smoothly until they came to Charms. Apparently it was Professor Flitwick's turn to have Umbridge sit in on his class and unfortunately, it was Harry's class she was overseeing.

" _Hem, hem_ "

Harry looked over his shoulder to see Umbridge staring down at him, her signature smile tight on her face.

"Can I help you Professor?" Harry asked as politely as he could.

"Your textbook, Mr. Potter, it's quite…eye-catching." She replied.

Harry looked down at his bright green textbook. It caught everyone's eye the first few weeks of class, but since then, everyone seemed to forget about it. He didn't bother changing it back, his brother did it, and his Papa took pride in whatever magic Eric performed.

"My little brother did it." Harry said.

Umbridge cocked her head, "I was under the impression you were an only child. Your parents have passed, after all."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron scowled at her. "Yes they are, thank you for reminding me. I am adopted however. The child is theirs. You remember my father don't you? You met him at my trial before school started."

"Ah yes" Umbridge's smile tightened. "The one who changed the statue in the Ministry."

Harry saw a few heads turn at that. He could hear a few whispers, probably talking about the statue which still hadn't been returned to normal.

"So your brother is a wizard?" Umbridge asked.

"No" Harry replied.

Umbridge frowned, "You said he changed your textbook. I would assume he did it with magic."

"He did, but that doesn't make him a wizard."

"And what, pray tell, would that make him?"

"He's a sorcerer. There's a difference." Harry replied.

Before Umbridge could ask any more questions, Flitwick entered and started class.

Once class was over, Harry made sure to avoid Umbridge and hurry out of the room. He didn't want her to learn anything more about his family. She didn't deserve to know.

/

That night was his Occlumency lesson and Harry was nervous. He hasn't mastered meditating, his mind refuses to clear for some reason. Knowing Snape, he wouldn't show any mercy.

He walked into the same room he was taken to before the break. Snape was waiting for him, standing in front of a chair.

"I hope you have been practicing Potter" Snape sneered.

Harry nodded hesitantly.

Snape raised a brow. "The Headmaster has asked me to teach you Occlumency. I can only hope that you prove more adept at in than Potions."

Harry bristled at that.

"Stand up and take your wand out Potter" Snape instructed.

Harry quickly got his wand out, not sure what he was supposed to do with it. "Uh Sn – Professor, what am –"

" _Legilimens_!"

Harry's eyes closed as pain shot through his head. The office swam in front of his eyes and vanished, image after image was racing through his mind like a flickering film so vivid it blinded him to his surroundings: his time with the Dursleys…Aunt Marge's dog chasing him everywhere…the Mirror of Erised…Ron playing chess…Hermione, lying motionless in the hospital wing…getting adopted by his dad…meeting his family…Eric's first attempts at walking…Cho Chang, drawing nearer under the mistletoe…

" _No_ " a voice hissed in Harry's head, as the memory of Cho drew nearer, " _you're not watching that, you're not watching it, it's private_ "

He felt a sharp pain in his knee. Snape's office had come back into view and he realized that he had fallen to the floor. He looked up at Snape, who had lowered his wand and was rubbing his wrist. There was an angry welt there, like a scorch mark.

"Did you mean to produce a Stinging Hex?" Snape asked coolly.

"No" Harry replied bitterly, getting up from the floor.

"I thought not," said Snape contemptuously. "You let me get in too far. You lost control."

"Did you see everything I saw?" Harry asked, unsure whether he wanted to hear the answer.

"Flashes of it," said Snape, his lip curling. "To whom did the dog belong?"

"My Aunt Marge," Harry muttered.

"Well, for a first attempt it wasn't as poor as it could have been." Snape said. "However, you wasted energy shouting a spell when you should have blocked me with your brain. There should be no need for your wand."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Of course, _sir_ , whatever was I thinking?"

"You obviously weren't" Snape replied.

Snape continued his onslaught while Harry didn't make any progress. He tried emptying his mind like Snape and his Papa told him to, but his anger at Snape wouldn't go away. By the end of the lesson, Harry walked away fuming and with a headache.

"How did it go?" Hermione asked as soon as he entered the common room.

"Brilliant" Harry said sarcastically. "He never stopped attacking me so I wasn't able to counter. He is the worst teacher imaginable."

"You just have to practice" Hermione assured. "I'm sure you'll get it eventually."

"I don't have _eventually_ Hermione. Professor Dumbledore believes that Voldemort will discover the connection between us and use it against me."

"Do you believe that?" Ron asked.

"I don't know what to believe. I haven't exactly talked to the Headmaster in a while."

"He does seem to avoid talking to you directly." Ron said.

Harry huffed, "I'm going to bed"

/

Harry knew he needed to do another DA session, he just couldn't come up with a new topic.

"Why not teach something out of the box?" Remus suggested. Harry had called him in the hopes the ex-professor would have some ideas.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps some basic hand to hand combat. You are being trained by Natasha and Clint no? Nothing too advanced, many of your peers will not be needing it unless they become aurors. It might still be a good to have."

Harry thought about it, "I'll ask Natasha if she's not busy. It might be interesting."

"Let me know how it goes." Remus said.

"Thanks Remus"

/

A week later, the DA walked into the Room of Requirement to two strangers standing behind Harry.

"Harry? Who are they?" Cho asked.

"These are friends of mine. I thought I would give you all a bit of a challenge." Harry said. "It's all well and good if you can defend with your wand, but what about when you get disarmed. What will you do?"

"Not get disarmed" Zacharius said smugly.

"There will always be someone better than you. You may have a record of never getting disarmed in a duel but what happens when someone surprises you? You won't always have your wand."

"What's your point?" Dean asked.

"The two people behind me are trained martial artists – Harry thought it best not to mention the fact that they were also trained assassins – and they have agreed to teach you all basic hand to hand combat."

"Like Muggles?" A pureblood asked, slight disgust laced their voice.

"Why?" A Hufflepuff asked. "What use would it do if our opponent is coming at us with spells?"

"They won't always. When the fake professor Moody took me to his office after the Triwizard Tournament, he attacked me. Not with his wand, but with his hands. I was able to overpower him using the techniques I learned from Natasha and Clint." He gestured to the two spies behind him.

"You expect us to learn some muggle fighting to duel? It's all punching isn't it? Anyone can punch." Zacharius said.

Natasha raised an elegant brow and slowly approached the Hufflepuff. "Care to try? Since you're so proficient already." She said sweetly.

Zacharius smirked. The trio and the Weasleys, who knew her skills, backed away quickly.

The boy realed his arm back and aimed a punch to Natasha's face. The assassin quickly caught his hand and easily flipped him onto his back, barely even moving.

"There is more to fighting than punching, and you even got the punching part wrong." Natasha said, looking down at him emotionlessly.

Zacharius got up quickly and scowled at her before going back to his friends.

"Are there any other objections?" Harry asked. When no one spoke he divided the group into pairs. They spent the rest of the session learning a few defense moves; Harry, Natasha, and Clint moved about the room correcting stances occasionally and giving feedback. Overall, Harry thought it went pretty well.

When the session was over, Harry thanked the two spies and promised they would be called for another session soon.

"That was brilliant Harry" Ron said.

"Thanks, it was Remus' idea actually."

"It was good to learn more about muggle things. To bridge the gap between the two worlds. It feels nice as someone who comes from the muggle world, something familiar, you know?"

"Yeah, it makes sense. And it shows wizards that muggles aren't just some strange entities." Harry nodded.

"We will have to do that again. Maybe next month or something." Hermione said.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I have all these chapters written and I just keep forgetting to publish them! Being an adult sucks!**

* * *

Weeks passed until it was Hogsmeade weekend. Harry could see more couples walking through the castle, waiting to go out for Valentine's Day. Harry was excited as well, it would be his first date with Cho.

Harry was eating breakfast with Ron when Hermione rushed to the table and slammed the _Daily Prophet_ on the table.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, pulling his plate away from the paper.

"Look at this _rubbish_!" She hissed and pointed to the headline on the page.

" _Mass breakout from Azkaban Ministry fears Black is rallying point for old death eaters_ " Ron read. He looked up, "They don't mean Sirius right?"

"That's _exactly_ who they mean." Hermione said.

"That's insane, he was freed of all charges back in third year!" Harry said. "Fudge did it himself."

"Well it looks like he's changing his mind." Hermione said. "He's your godfather, which means he's close to you, making him a prime target for the ministry."

"Bloody hell" Ron said. "No one in their right mind would believe this."

Hermione frowned, "Sirius said that people were still uncomfortable around him. I don't think it will take much for people to believe this."

Harry glared at the paper, "This is unfair. He's finally free and now he'll probably have to go into hiding again."

"Maybe your dad could help." Ron suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your dad helped you with your problem with the ministry. Maybe he could help Sirius."

"That's not a bad idea. I know in the muggle world you can sue a newspaper for slander. Perhaps the same can be said for this world."

"But if the Ministry is in control of the newspaper you are basically suing them." Harry said. "I don't think that's possible."

"Hmm, I think I can still make it work." Hermione said quietly.

"Make what work?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell you later." She gathered the paper and ran off.

/

The next day a new educational decree was posted on the wall. The twins found it amusing.

"So Umbridge can't yell at us for anything that isn't Defense related? Wicked."

The next time Harry saw them, they were walking back from a detention from her. Harry couldn't see a wound on their hand, but he could tell they used the quill by the angry look in their eyes.

/

Classes were getting worse, especially Care of Magical Creatures and Divination since Umbridge was at every class. It was only a matter of time before she did something to either Hagrid or Professor Trelawney.

Occlumencey was going about as well as it usually did. His scar hurt almost daily and his temper was shorter than ever. Luckily, his date with Cho was the next day.

"Hey Harry" Hermione greeted.

"Hi" Harry said.

"I have a favor" Hermione said.

"Alright"

"This is really important…do you think you could meet me in the Three Broomsticks around midday tomorrow?"

"Well…I dunno," Harry said dubiously. "Cho might be expecting me to spend the whole day with her. We never said what we were going to do."

"Well, bring her along if you must," Hermione said urgently. "But will you come?"

"Well…all right, but –"

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow" She hurried out off.

Harry could only watch in shock.

"Where's she going?" Ron asked, taking a seat next to him.

"Have no idea." Harry replied.

"Well, Angelina wants us to practice tonight since we begged her not to do it over the weekend." Ron said.

Harry nodded and left to get his things.

/

Harry was waiting for Cho at the entrance to the Great Hall. He bounced on the balls on his feet anxiously. They hadn't discussed any plans, hopefully she had something in mind. He knew he wasn't going to be any help once she arrived.

"Hi Harry"

He turned to see Cho looking beautiful as ever. Her long black hair pulled back into a high ponytail and she was simply dressed in jeans and a nice shirt.

"H-hi Cho" He stuttered. "Uh – shall we go?"

"Oh…yes" She said and they joined the queue of people being signed out by Filtch. They talked about Quidditch until they reached the town. Harry was surprised at how easy it was to talk to her. He only hoped this continued.

"So…where did you want to go?" Harry asked.

"Oh…I don't know…how about we just walk around and look at the shops?" Cho said.

Harry nodded and continued walking down the road. When they passed Dervish and Banges they saw a large poster nailed to a post. It had several pictures displayed on it, pictures of the recent escaped convicts from Azkaban.

"Do you think it's true, what the _Daily Prophet_ said, about Black breaking everyone out of prison?"

"Not at all. Sirius was proven innocent of his crimes two years ago by the Minister himself. He has no connection with those Death Eaters." Harry said.

Cho nodded and they kept walking.

"Um…d'you want to get a coffee?" Cho asked tentatively.

"Yeah, all right," Harry said, looking around. "Where —?"

"Oh, there's a really nice place just up here, haven't you ever been to Madam Puddifoot's?" she said brightly, and she led him up a side road and into a small tea shop that Harry had never noticed before.

It was a cramped, steamy little place where everything seemed to have been decorated with frills or bows. Harry was reminded unpleasantly of Umbridge's office.

"Cute, isn't it?" Cho said happily.

"Er…yeah," Harry replied untruthfully.

"Look, she's decorated it for Valentine's Day!" Cho pointed to a number of golden cherubs that were hovering over each of the small, circular tables, occasionally throwing pink confetti over the occupants.

"Right" Harry said.

They claimed a table near the back, next to Roger Davis, the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain. He and his girlfriend were holding hands and staring dreamily into one another's eyes.

Slightly uncomfortable, Harry looked around the room to see it filled with similar couples. He could feel his nerves twist his stomach, Cho would probably want him to hold her hand, just like everyone else.

Their orders were taken and Harry glanced at Cho's idle hand on the table. He didn't think he had the courage to bring his hand up. He could feel his face growing hot as he looked anywhere but at Cho.

Finally, she broke the silence, mentioning Umbridge. Harry was relieved at the subject, but it unfortunately didn't last long and they were once again silent.

Their coffee arrived moments later and Harry happened a chance at the clock.

"Would you – er – d'you want to come with me to the Three Broomsticks at lunchtime? I'm meeting Hermione Granger there."

Cho raised her eyebrows. "You're meeting Hermione Granger? Today?"

"Yeah. Well, she asked me to, so I thought I would. D'you want to come with me? She said it wouldn't matter if you did."

"Oh…well…that was nice of her." But Cho did not sound as though she thought it was nice at all; on the contrary, her tone was cold.

Harry took a large gulp of his coffee as silence reigned once more. He noticed her looking over at Davis snogging and hoped she didn't ask him to do that.

"He asked me out once" Cho said quietly.

Harry didn't really know what to say to that. Was he supposed to say anything?

"I came here with Cedric last year" She said.

Harry froze, he didn't like where this was going.

"I always meant to ask you…did – did he – er – mention me? Before he died?"

"Well — no —" he said quietly. "There — there wasn't time for him to say anything. Erm…so…d'you get to see a lot of Quidditch in the holidays? You support the Tornados, right?" His voice sounded falsely bright and cheery.

To his horror, he saw that her eyes were swimming with tears again, just as they had been after the last D.A. meeting before Christmas.

"Look," he said desperately, leaning in so that nobody else could overhear, "let's not talk about Cedric right now…let's talk about something else." But this, apparently, was quite the wrong thing to say.

"I thought," she said, tears spattering down onto the table. "I thought you'd u-u-understand! I need to talk about it! Surely you n-need to talk about it t-too! I mean, you saw it happen, d-didn't you?"

Harry could feel his temper rising and immediately pushed it down. "Yes I was there, but I've already talked about it. With Ron and Hermione. I don't really want to talk about it anymore."

"Oh so you'll talk to Hermione Granger, but not to me?" She asked.

"She's my friend." He said, unsure why Cho was so angry. "And she's smart so she knows how to deal with things. It's probably why my parents like her." Harry added thoughtfully. "Good influence ya know?"

He smiled, but Cho's face seemed to get colder.

"She's met your parents already?"

Harry was confused, "Yeah, she spent New Year's with me. She wanted to see the ball drop and I didn't want to be surrounded by strangers…it worked out for everyone."

"Well, if that's how you feel, then I think we should just pay now so you can go off to Hermione Granger. That's _obviously_ what you want!" She said shrilly.

"Cho?" Harry asked confused. He still had no idea why she was acting this way.

"Go on, leave!" she said, now crying into the napkin. "I don't know why you asked me out in the first place if you're going to make arrangements to meet other girls right after me. How many are you meeting after Hermione?"

"It's not like that!" Harry said, and he was so relieved at finally understanding what she was annoyed about that he laughed, which he realized a split second too late was a mistake.

Cho sprang to her feet. The whole tearoom was quiet, and everybody was watching them now. "I'll see you around, Harry," she said dramatically, and hiccupping slightly she dashed to the door, wrenched it open, and hurried off.

"Cho!" He called after her, but she was already gone. He looked around to see the other patrons staring at him and blushed. He quickly paid for his coffee and left the tea house.

He couldn't figure out how such a nice date could end up so wrong. Nor why she wanted to talk about Cedric of all people. He thought about Cedric enough, he could still feel the guilt overcoming him whenever he thought about the Hufflepuff.

/

He reached the Three Broomsticks and quickly spotted Hermione sitting with Luna Lovegood, Sirius, and Rita Skeeter of all people.

"Hello Harry" Hermione greeted. "I wasn't expecting you for another hour. Where is Cho?"

" _Cho_?" Rita Skeeter's eyes brightened, " _a girl_?" She began rifling through her bag for her quill and pad.

"It's none of _your_ business who Harry has been with." Hermione said coolly.

Rita pursed her lips in a kind of pout before settling herself.

"Sirius, what are you doing here? Should you even be here?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine Harry, I'm wearing a spell that forces the eye away from me. As long as I don't cause a scene, no one will know I'm here." Sirius replied.

"So…what are you doing here?"

"We were just about to find that out before you arrived." Rita said.

Sirius shrugged and so Harry turned to Hermione.

"I'm giving Skeeter here an exclusive interview with you and Sirius. It's about time the truth was posted in the paper and not just these horrid stories about how crazy you are."

"So you really believe that You-Know-Who is back?" Rita said. "You stand by all that garbage Dumbledore has been throwing out about You-Know-Who and you being the sole witness?"

"I wasn't the sole witness" Harry hissed. "There were plenty of Death Eaters there to witness his resurrection. Would you like their names?"

A sly smile appeared on her lips, "I would love them." She quickly retrieved her quill and pad from her purse and began writing. "A great bold headline: _Potter Accuses_ … _Death Eaters unmasked…._ "

She was quickly scribbling notes down, but then froze, looking at Hermione.

"But of course," she said, lowering the quill and looking daggers at Hermione, "Little Miss Perfect wouldn't want that story out there, would she?"

"As a matter of fact," said Hermione sweetly, "that's exactly what Little Miss Perfect does want." Rita stared at her. So did Harry. Luna, on the other hand, sang, "Weasley Is Our King" dreamily under her breath and stirred her drink with a cocktail onion on a stick. Sirius seemed to be watching her with an amused expression, only half listening to their conversation.

"You want me to write what he says about You-Know-Who?" Rita asked.

Hermione nodded, "All the facts, everything he says. Sirius too, but he will be a different story."

"And just what story would that be?" Rita asked.

"About his new work with Stark Industries."

Sirius, Harry, and Rita looked at her blankly.

"I talked to Mr. Stark over the holiday about how he was doing selling his products in the wizarding world. He said he was having trouble since wizards don't really use technology, we have magic. So once I read the article about Sirius _supposedly_ helping Death Eaters I knew this would be a way to help him as well."

"So what's the idea?" Harry asked.

"I called Mr. Stark a few days ago and we discussed it. The Blacks are an old pureblood family with high standing. He gets to test and give ideas for the wizarding branch of Stark Industries. No Death Eater would be caught dead with a muggle. People will have to believe he's innocent again."

"That would explain his very peculiar visit to my home a few days ago." Sirius said.

Harry smiled, his dad always was eccentric.

"This all sounds fine and dandy, but the _Prophet_ will never print these stories." Rita said. "People only want to hear about how delusional he is."

"We don't need any more stories like that." Hermione said. "This is an opportunity to get the truth, the _full_ truth."

"There's no market for that." Rita said.

"You mean the _Prophet_ won't print it because Fudge won't let them," Hermione said irritably.

Rita gave Hermione a long, hard look. Then, leaning forward across the table toward her, she said in a businesslike tone, "All right, Fudge is leaning on the _Prophet_ , but it comes to the same thing. They won't print a story that shows Harry in a good light. Nobody wants to read it. It's against the public mood. This last Azkaban breakout has got people quite worried enough. People just don't want to believe You-Know-Who's back."

"So the _Daily Prophet_ exists to tell people what they want to hear, does it?" Hermione said scathingly.

Rita sat up straight again, her eyebrows raised, "The _Prophet_ exists to sell itself, you silly girl," she said coldly.

"Well, it's a good thing we won't be using the _Daily Prophet_ as our source." Hermione huffed.

"Oh? And just where were you planning on publishing these little stories?" Rita asked.

Hermione looked at Luna, who was now quietly nibbling on her onion. "Luna says her father would be quite happy to publish both Harry's and Sirius' interviews."

"In what?" Rita asked, "Some stupid little town newsletter?"

"My father is the editor of _The Quibbler_ " Luna replied.

Rita cackled loudly, "You think people will take him seriously if he's published in _The Quibbler_?" She resumed her cackling.

Hermione glared at her, "You're right, some won't. However, not everyone is as stupid as the Ministry thinks we are. That article blaming Sirius for breaking out the Death Eaters had large holes in it. Someone is bound to notice. They will go elsewhere for news. _The Quibbler_ will be their new source."

"I highly doubt that" Rita rolled her eyes. She sighed, "Alright, let's say I do this. What kind of fee will I be getting?"

"I don't think Daddy pays people to write for the magazine" Luna answers lightly.

Rita turns wide eyes to the blonde, "You expect me to do this for free!?"

"Yes" Hermione said. "Otherwise, I will inform the authorities that you are an unregistered animagus. I would imagine the _Prophet_ would give you a sizable amount for an insider's account of life in Azkaban."

Rita's eyes were cold as she glared at Hermione, but after a short moment, she sighed. "I don't suppose I've got any choice, have I?" She picked up her pad and her Quick-Quotes Quill. "So, who's first?"

"You go Harry" Sirius said.

Harry nodded and proceeded to recount every detail. He decided to leave out Aileen's entrance since it really didn't pertain to the story. Once he was finished, Sirius gave his interview about his new deal with Stark Industries and what that could mean for the wizarding world. It all sounded good, Harry could only hope this would change people's minds about him and Sirius.

* * *

 **I just had to have the awkward date between Harry and Cho…I really don't like her but it was one of my favorite parts in this book just cuz it was so hilarious seeing Harry stutter through it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thought I would give you guys two chapters today ^-^**

* * *

Harry said goodbye to Sirius and Rita and joined Hermione back to the castle.

"What happened with Cho?" Hermione asked. "I expected you to come with her"

So Harry told her what had happened. "I don't get it" he said.

Hermione laughed, "You should ask your dad for advice on how to talk to girls."

Harry rolled his eyes, "What should I have said then?"

"Well, for one thing, you shouldn't have told her you wanted to meet me halfway through your date." Hermione said.

"But you asked me to meet you" Harry said.

Hermione huffed, "So you should have put up a fuss on how I was _forcing_ you to meet with me. How it was really annoying that I was cutting into your time with her and if she would please join you so that you wouldn't be without her company. Oh, it might have been good to mention how ugly you think I am." She added as an afterthought.

"But I don't think your ugly" Harry frowned.

Hermione laughed, "Thank you Harry"

"I guess mentioning that my parents like you wasn't great either."

"Why in the world would you mention that?" She looked at him incredulously.

Harry shrugged, "I told her how you and Ron helped me through Cedric's death. You're the good influence of the group. Papa said so."

Hermione smirked, "Well, at least someone thinks so" Then looked serious again, "Still, that was stupid. You shouldn't talk about other girls while on a date."

"Then what about her mentioning Cedric and wanting to talk about him?" Harry asked.

"That was also tactless" She said. "Perhaps your dad was right. Perhaps Cho only likes you because you were the last to see Cedric."

Harry frowned. He hoped not, but after that date, maybe so.

"There will be others Harry, don't worry." Hermione assured.

Harry sighed, "Love is too complicated."

Hermione laughed.

/

The next morning the trio sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. When the mail came, Hermione got her copy of the _Prophet_ as usual. Surprisingly, an unfamiliar owl landed in front of him.

"Who're you for?" Harry leaned in to read the address on the envelope and was surprised to see his name printed there.

Frowning, he made to take the letter from the owl, but before he could do so, three, four, five more owls had fluttered down beside it and were jockeying for position, treading in the butter, knocking over the salt, and each attempting to give him their letters first.

"Bloody hell" Ron said, saving his drink from a few overexcited owls. "What's going on?"

"Oh!" Hermione plunged her hand into the feathery mess and pulled out a screech owl with a cylindrical package. "This should be it" She opened the package, revealing a rolled up edition of _The Quibbler_. She handed it to him and he quickly found his and Sirius' articles.

"It's good, isn't it?" the Trio looked up at Luna who had drifted over from the Ravenclaw table. "It came out yesterday, I asked Dad to send you a free copy. I expect all these," she waved a hand at the assembled owls still scrambling around on the table in front of Harry, "are letters from readers."

Hermione's eyes brightened, "Harry, d'you mind?" She motioned at the growing number of owls.

"Go ahead" Harry said with a bemused smile. Ron and Hermione both started ripping into the letters. Even the twins, who sat nearby helped. "Do you think Sirius got mail as well?"

"I doubt it" Hermione replied, "no one knows where he lives. Your dad might though. He set up an address here for mail right?"

Harry nodded.

"There are some who think you're off your rocker." Ron said, setting the letters in plies.

"There are some who believe you too." Hermione said, making her own piles of opened letters.

"This one's got a photograph" Fred handed him the letter and photo. "Thinks you're a real hero that one."

"What is going on here?" said a falsely sweet, girlish voice.

Harry looked up with his hands full of envelopes. Professor Umbridge was standing behind Fred and Luna, her bulging toad's eyes scanning the mess of owls and letters on the table in front of Harry. Behind her he saw many of the students watching them avidly. "Why have you got all these letters, Mr. Potter?" she asked slowly.

"Is that a crime now?" George said loudly. "Getting mail?"

"Be careful, Mr. Weasley, or I shall have to put you in detention," Umbridge replied.

"Well, Mr. Potter?"

Harry hesitated, but he did not see how he could keep what he had done quiet; of course Umbridge would catch wind of it. "People have written to me because I gave an interview, about what happened to me last June."

"An interview?" repeated Umbridge, her voice thinner and higher than ever. "What do you mean?"

"I mean a reporter asked me questions and I answered them," said Harry. "Here —" And he threw the copy of _The Quibbler_ at her. She caught it and stared down at the cover. Her pale, doughy face turned an ugly, patchy violet.

"And when did you have the time to do this?" She asked.

"Last Hogsmeade weekend."

"Well, there shall be no more Hogsmeade weekends for you." She whispered hotly. "I have tried again and again to teach you not to tell lies. The message, apparently, has still not sunk in. Fifty points from Gryffindor and another week's worth of detentions."

Harry didn't say anything. He knew it would only get worse if he did.

She stalked away, clutching _The Quibbler_ to her chest, the eyes of many students following her.

By mid-morning, a new educational decree was posted, banning _The Quibbler_ from the school. Harry was surprised to see Hermione so excited about the news.

"Don't you see Harry, this will make everyone want to read it."

"You lost me" Harry said.

"It's like that old saying _'you want what you can't have'_. She banned it so people are going to want to know why. It's perfect, soon everyone at this school will have read it."

And it was true. Every student had a copy, even the teachers read it. Even Cho read it. She apologized and said she believed him. Harry was on cloud nine.

Unfortunately, that feeling didn't last long. That night, Harry had another vision. This time, Voldemort was torturing one of his Death Eaters because they gave him false information.

"You really need to tell someone about this Harry" Ron said anxiously.

"I don't have to tell them anything." Harry snapped. "If I could just master Occlumency like they want, I wouldn't even have this problem."

"All you need is practice" Ron assured. "You'll get it"

Harry wasn't so sure.

/

Harry's next Occlumency lesson was slightly better than the previous. He found that a Shield Charm was a good protection against _Legilimens_. However, on one of their tries, Snape was able to glimpse the door he had always seen in his dreams. But this time was different, this time it opened.

Their lesson was interrupted by screaming. They went to the entrance hall where students were pushing each other to get a good look at something. Harry pushed his way forward to see Professors Trelawney and McGonagall standing opposite Umbridge. The screams had come from the Divination professor, whose body was leaning heavily against McGonagall's. Two large trunks sat at her feet.

"No!" she shrieked. "NO! This cannot be happening…It cannot…I refuse to accept it! I've b-been here sixteen years! H-Hogwarts is m-my h-home!"

"It was your home," Professor Umbridge said, and Harry was revolted to see the enjoyment stretching her toad-like face as she watched Professor Trelawney sink, sobbing uncontrollably, onto one of her trunks, "until an hour ago, when the Minister of Magic countersigned the order for your dismissal. Now kindly remove yourself from this hall. You are embarrassing us."

"There, there, Sibyll…calm down. Blow your nose on this. It's not as bad as you think, now…you are not going to have to leave Hogwarts."

"Oh really, Professor McGonagall?" Umbridge said in a deadly voice, taking a few steps forward. "And your authority for that statement is?"

"That would be mine," said a deep voice. The oak front doors had swung open. Students beside them scuttled out of the way as Dumbledore appeared in the entrance. He strode forward through the circle of onlookers toward the place where Professor Trelawney sat, tearstained and trembling, upon her trunk, Professor McGonagall alongside her.

"Yours, Professor Dumbledore?" Umbridge asked with a singularly unpleasant little laugh. "I'm afraid you do not understand the position. I have here" she pulled a parchment scroll from within her robes, "an Order of Dismissal signed by myself and the Minister of Magic. Under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts has the power to inspect, place upon probation, and sack any teacher she — that is to say, I — feel is not performing up to the standard required by the Ministry of Magic. I have decided that Professor Trelawney is not up to scratch. I have dismissed her."

To Harry's very great surprise, Dumbledore continued to smile. He looked down at Professor Trelawney, who was still sobbing and choking on her trunk, and said, "You are quite right, of course, Professor Umbridge. As High Inquisitor you have every right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to send them away from the castle. I am afraid," he went on, with a courteous little bow, "that the power to do that still resides with the headmaster, and it is my wish that Professor Trelawney continue to live at Hogwarts."

Professor Trelawney looked up at that, her tearful eyes wide and mouth agape. "Oh thank you Headmaster, thank you!" She clumsily got up and hugged him.

"Come on Sibyll, I'll escort you back upstairs." Professor McGonagall helped Professor Trelawney out of the courtyard and back into the castle.

The students in the courtyard turned back to Umbridge who was standing tensely in front of Dumbledore. "And what will you do with her once I appoint a new Divination teacher who needs her lodgings?"

"Oh, that won't be necessary." Dumbledore said calmly. "I have already found one. And he will prefer lodgings on the ground floor."

" _You've found_?" She asked shrilly. "Might I remind you, Headmaster, that under Educational Decree number Twenty-two —"

"— the Ministry has the right to appoint a suitable candidate if — and only if — the headmaster is unable to find one," Dumbledore finished.

"And just _who_ is this new professor?"

Dumbledore didn't answer, merely turned to the still open front doors. Everyone's eyes followed as the sound of hooves grew louder. Harry was surprised – as were many others – when a centaur galloped through the doorway.

"May I introduce our new Divination teacher, Firenze." Dumbledore said. "I think you'll find him quite suitable." He smiled at a thunderstruck Umbridge before leaving the courtyard without a backwards glance.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	22. Chapter 22

Their first Divination class with Firenze was interesting. He had them lie on the floor as he showed them constellations, explaining how one can read fortunes based on patterns in the sky.

"Centaurs have unraveled the mysteries of the star's movements through the heavens over centuries. Our findings teach us that the future may be glimpsed in the sky above us."

He pointed to the red star above Harry's head, "In the past decade, the indications have been that Wizard-kind is living through nothing more than a brief calm between two wars. Mars, bringer of battle, shines brightly above us, suggesting that the fight must break out again soon."

"How soon?" Parvati asked.

"We shall attempt to divine that by burning certain herbs and leaves and read the symbols created by the fumes." Firenze said.

And they did, however, no one seemed to see anything. Firenze seemed unconcerned, saying that humans weren't expected to be good at it.

"Can non-humans read fumes than?" Ron asked.

"House-elves, as you call them, might have the ability…with enough practice." Firenze answered.

"What about humans that aren't human?" Ron asked.

He got a confused glance at that.

"I think Ron is asking about humanoids." Harry said.

"Like aliens?" Dean asked.

Ron nodded.

"You can't seriously think aliens exist." Parvati huffed.

"You believe in Divination, but not in aliens?" Ron looked at her incredulously.

Dean snorted, "You don't watch the news enough."

Harry snickered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lavender hissed.

"There was an incident a few years ago in Greenwich." Dean said. "Were you there Harry?"

Harry shook his head, "That was before me. I know the story though."

Class ended and Firenze asked Harry, Ron, and Dean to stay after.

"What do you know of other lifeforms?" He asked.

The three boys looked at each other, "Not much"

"I just know that a large spaceship appeared in Greenwich a few years ago. And that two of the Avengers are aliens." Dean said.

"My uncle told me that a dark elf wanted to use the convergence to destroy the nine realms. The only way to do that was from Greenwich." Harry said.

"I remember a shift in the heavens. It was something we could not identify. This must have been the convergence you speak of." Firenze said.

"What's the convergence?" Ron asked.

"A phenomenon that only happens once every 5,000 years. When all of the Nine Realms of Yggdrasil are in alignment." Harry explained.

"Woah"

"You didn't know it was coming?" Dean asked.

Firenze shook his head. "The heavens foretold a great imbalance, but we had never seen such a thing. 5,000 years is a long time and knowledge of such a rare occurrence can be easily lost."

"Then how do you know about aliens if you've never heard of the Nine Realms?" Harry asked.

"Because I have met one." Firenze said.

The boys gasped.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"A woman." Firenze said. "She came to us near the beginning of your school year. We centaurs do not like trespassers, but we could sense something different in her aura. She looked human, and yet, she wasn't."

"What did she want?" Dean asked. "She wasn't a Death Eater was she?"

"Far from it" Firenze replied. "She came to tell us of the war and hoped for us to either stay neutral to the war or fight on Dumbledore's side."

"Really? I thought centaurs hated humans." Ron said.

"They do"

"They?" Harry asked.

Firenze grinned, "I have never shared my kind's hatred of humans. It is why I saved you, Harry Potter, all those years ago."

"Thank you, for that." Harry said.

Firenze nodded.

"So, are the centaurs with us?" Ron asked.

"Some may help, but most will stay neutral. We did vow not to side with the Dark One."

"Well, that's good at least." Dean smiled.

"She also told us that I would be called upon by Dumbledore to teach this class." He said.

"Really? Way back then?" Ron asked.

"Indeed." Firenze said. "I was already an outsider in my herd for helping a human, another slight like that and I would have been banished. She asked that I not be."

"Are you?" Dean asked.

"I am not. I am welcome back to my herd when the year has finished. However, I am not permitted to return to the castle once I have finished my position."

"Seems reasonable, I guess. Seeing as centaurs don't like humans. And at least you're not banished." Dean nodded.

Ron agreed.

"This woman, what did she look like?" Harry asked, even though he had a good idea of who it was.

"She looked like an ordinary woman, but her eyes were what set her apart. They were silver, and as bright as the stars themselves." Firenze said.

Ron's eyes bulged, "Blimey Harry; that sounds like Aileen."

"You know her?" Firenze asked.

"She's my older sister." Harry said.

Firenze nodded, "Send her my thanks, Harry Potter. I owe her much gratitude for keeping my place in my herd."

Harry nodded.

"You three should be going now, you will be late for your next class."

The three nodded and left the room.

"Why do you think Aileen talked to the centaurs?" Ron asked.

"Who knows." Harry said. "Maybe they sided with Voldemort in the future."

"I hope not" Ron said. "Well, at least they're on our side…sorta"

Harry chuckled.

/

In the next DA meeting, Harry decided to return to the _Patronus Charm_. More students were figuring it out this time. Hermione was one of a few who managed a full corporal patronus; an otter.

He was helping Neville with his when Dobby appeared next to him, "Harry Potter, sir…Dobby has come to warn you" the small elf shrieked.

"What's happened Dobby?" Harry asked.

"The house-elves are not supposed to tell, but she…she…"

"Who's _'she'_ Dobby?"

Dobby didn't reply. He didn't have to though, "Umbridge?"

Dobby nodded frantically.

"What about her? She hasn't found out about this – about the DA?"

Again, Dobby didn't answer, but the look in his watery eyes was answer enough.

"Is she coming?"

Dobby muffled a cry, he started stomping on the ground, no doubt hurting himself because he was instructed not to speak. "Yes, Harry Potter, yes!" He cried out.

Harry immediately straightened, "Everyone RUN!"

Everyone rushed for the exit, rushing in several different directions as they made their way out.

"Harry come on!" Hermione shrieked as she and Ron ran out.

Harry grabbed Dobby and followed them.

"Dobby — this is an order — get back down to the kitchen with the other elves, and if she asks you whether you warned me, lie and say no!" Harry said. "And I forbid you to hurt yourself!" he added, dropping the elf in a deserted hallway.

"Thank you, Harry Potter!" squeaked Dobby, and he streaked off.

With that done, he started to run, but something caught his legs. He fell hard on the floor.

"Trip Jinx, Potter!"

Harry turned back to see Draco Malfoy with his wand raised. He turned down the hall and shouted, "Hey, Professor — PROFESSOR! I've got one!"

Umbridge came bustling around the far corner, breathless but wearing a delighted smile. "It's him!" she said jubilantly at the sight of Harry on the floor. "Excellent, Draco, excellent, oh, very good — fifty points to Slytherin! I'll take him from here. Stand up, Potter!"

The jinx was lifted and she dragged him off to the Headmaster's office.

Once there, they quickly made their way inside. Harry was surprised to see McGonagall, Kingsley, Percy, and Fudge standing in the room.

"Well, well, well" Fudge said as Umbridge pushed Harry further into the office. "If it isn't Harry Potter. I had a feeling you were at the heart of all this."

"Malfoy cornered him" Umbridge grinned.

"Did he, did he?" Fudge said appreciatively. "I must remember to tell Lucius. Well, Potter, I expect you know why you are here?"

He was about to say yes, but a look from Dumbledore had him changing his answer. "No" He replied calmly.

Fudge's face went from gleeful to shock in quick succession. "I beg your pardon?"

"No" Harry repeated, "I do not know why I am here."

"So, you have no idea why Professor Umbridge has brought you here?" Fudge asked incredulously. "You are not aware that you have broken any school rules or Ministry decrees?"

"None that I know of, sir" Harry replied.

Fudge frowned, "Do you, or do you not know of an illegal student organization within this school."

"I do not" Harry said, hoping his face was convincing enough. Maybe he should ask his parents for acting lessons…if he was going to be continually interrogated.

"Perhaps I should fetch our informant, Minister" Umbridge suggested.

"Yes, do" Fudge nodded. Dolores nodded and left.

She was gone a few minutes, no one spoke or looked at each other…Harry could feel the tension in the air. When Umbridge returned, Marietta, a friend of Cho's was with her. Umbridge had to lead her into the room since she refused to uncover her face with the sleeves of her robe.

"Don't be scared, dear," Umbridge said softly, patting her on the back, "it's quite all right now. You have done the right thing. The minister is very pleased with you. He'll be telling your mother what a good girl you've been. Marietta's mother, Minister," she added, looking up at Fudge, "is Madam Edgecombe from the Department of Magical Transportation. Floo Network office — she's been helping us police the Hogwarts fires, you know."

"Jolly good!" Fudge clapped heartily. "Like mother, like daughter, eh? Well, come on, now, dear, look up, don't be shy, let's hear what you've got to — galloping gargoyles!"

As Marietta raised her head, Fudge leapt backward in shock, and Marietta gave a wail and pulled her sleeves back over her face, but not before the whole room had seen that her face was horribly disfigured by a series of close-set purple pustules that had spread across her nose and cheeks to form the word ' _SNEAK'_.

Harry thought back to Hermione's assurance that they would know if anyone spoke of the DA to Umbridge. Harry almost felt sorry for her…almost.

"Never mind the spots now, dear," Umbridge said impatiently, "just take your sleeves away from your mouth and tell the Minister —" But Marietta gave another muffled wail and shook her head frantically.

"Oh, very well, you silly girl, I'll tell him," Umbridge snapped. She turned back to the Minister. "Well, Minister, Miss Edgecombe here came to my office shortly after dinner this evening and told me she had something she wanted to tell me. She said that if I proceeded to a secret room on the seventh floor, sometimes known as the Room of Requirement, I would find out something to my advantage. I questioned her a little further and she admitted that there was to be some kind of meeting there. Unfortunately at that point this hex," she waved impatiently at Marietta's concealed face, "came into operation and upon catching sight of her face in my mirror the girl became too distressed to tell me anything else."

Fudge smiled softly in, what Harry imagined was a kind of fatherly look. He pat her on the shoulder and spoke softly to her, "It was a very brave thing you did, coming to Professor Umbridge. Now, will you tell me what happened at this meeting? Who was there? What was its purpose?"

But Marietta wouldn't speak. She merely shook her head and whimpered.

Fudge huffed impatiently and looked to Umbridge, "Haven't we got a counterjinx for this?"

"I have not yet managed to find one," Umbridge admitted grudgingly, and Harry felt a surge of pride in Hermione's jinxing ability. "However, I can take up the story if she cannot."

"Go on then" Fudge urged.

"As you know, Minister, I reported to you that Potter met with a group of students at the Hog's Head back in October. The purpose for this meeting, was to persuade them to join an illegal society. One where they would learn spells and curses that the Ministry has deemed unfit for students to learn." She said.

"I think you'll find you're wrong there, Dolores," Dumbledore said quietly.

"Oh?" Fudge challenged. "Let's hear another story from you Dumbledore. What is it now? We have several credible witnesses' accounts of Potter's meeting.

"I'm sure Mr. Potter will tell you that he was in the Hog's Head that very weekend, and that he was recruiting students to a Defense Against the Dark Arts group. I am merely pointing out that Dolores is quite wrong to say that it was illegal."

"It _is_ illegal Dumbledore" Fudge said. "According to the Ministry Educational Decree –"

"–all student societies and groups are banned. Yes, but that decree was not put into effect until two days after this meeting."

"Yes, that is true, but we are now six months on. If the first meeting wasn't illegal, all those that have happened since are."

"We are assuming that there were any meetings since. Do you have any evidence that there have been any meetings?" Dumbledore asked.

"Right here" Umbridge pointed to Marietta.

"You merely stated she reported that there was a meeting tonight, not for the past six months." Dumbledore said.

They turned to Marietta, who was still covering her face.

"Just nod or shake your head dear, that shouldn't activate the jinx any further" Umbridge assured softly.

Marietta shook her head.

Umbridge frowned, "Did you hear the question?" She asked. "Have you been going to these meetings for the past six months?"

Again, she shook her head.

"And what does that mean dear?" Umbridge asked.

"I would think its obvious Dolores" McGonagall said coolly. "Shaking one's head usually means no"

Umbridge frowned and her fists tightened.

"It would seem there have been no illegal meetings for the last six months. Your witness has confirmed this." Kingsley said.

"Yes, but she did inform me of the one tonight. An illegal meeting where several students were in attendance. Once I got word, I was accompanied by a few _trustful_ students to apprehend them. They must have been forewarned of my arrival since, when I reached the seventh floor, they had run. No matter, I had Miss Parkinson go into the Room of Requirement to see if they left anything behind…and they did."

To Harry's horror, she pulled the list of names they had pinned on the wall from her pocket and handed it to Fudge.

"As you can see, Potter's name is on there." Umbridge said.

"Good" Fudge beemed. "And look, the name they chose" He turned to Dumbledore, "I knew you were creating an army. Look what they've called themselves!"

Dumbledore took the parchment to see _'Dumbledore's Army'_ in bold letters at the top.

"Indeed, I guess you have found me out Cornelius." Dumbledore sighed.

"You recruited these students for — for your army?"

"Tonight, was supposed to be the first meeting," said Dumbledore, nodding. "Merely to see whether they would be interested in joining me. I see now that it was a mistake to invite Miss Edgecombe, of course."

Marietta nodded. Fudge looked from her to Dumbledore, his chest swelling. "Then you have been plotting against me!" he yelled.

"That's right," said Dumbledore cheerfully.

Harry wanted to protest, but Dumbledore sent him another look.

"Well, well, well — I came here tonight expecting to expel Potter and instead —" Fudge cheered

"Instead you get to arrest me," Dumbledore finished. "It's like losing a Knut and finding a Galleon, isn't it?"

The Minister was practically jumping with joy. "Weasley! Did you get that?"

Percy, who had been writing furiously on his parchment, looked up and smiled, "Yes, sir. Everything."

"Good, excellent. Make a duplicate of those notes and send one off to the _Daily Prophet_." Fudge instructed. "If we're lucky we'll be able to make the morning edition!"

Percy nodded and dashed from the room.

Fudge turned back to Dumbledore, "Now, if you'll just follow Kingsley here. He will take you to the Ministry where you will be formally charged and then sent off to Azkaban."

"Ah, I thought it might come to that." Dumbledore said. "I am afraid I simply cannot do that."

" _cannot do that_?" Fudge asked. "Cannot do what?"

"Go to Azkaban. There are many things that I still need to take care of." Dumbledore said.

Fudge frowned, "You don't have a choice Dumbledore. You are under arrest for your planning to overthrow me! Kingsley, arrest him at once."

Kingsley moved forward, but a bell-like trill caught everyone's attention.

"Farewell" Dumbledore said. He raised his arms and, in a burst of flames, he and Fawkes disappeared.

The room was silent for a moment before Kingsley turned to Fudge and said, "You may not like him, Minister...but you cannot deny he's got style."

* * *

 **I absolutely love that line from Kingsley, I had to add it.  
Hope you guys enjoyed it ^-^**


	23. Chapter 23

Word quickly spread about Dumbledore's disappearance. The next morning another Educational Decree was posted, Dolores Umbridge was now the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Along with her promotion, she appointed more power to her Inquisitorial Squad. Malfoy and Filch were often seen stalking down corridors, looking for anyone they could punish.

"Malfoy can dock points now!" Ron exclaimed as they walked to class. "Bloody hell, goodbye house cup for anyone other than Slytherin."

"This is wrong" Hermione said. "The Minister is so paranoid that he is destroying himself and everyone around him."

"Fear does strange things to people." Harry said.

/

Later that day, they met up with Fred and George in the common room. The twins were hunched over a table, several pieces of parchment scattered across the surface.

"I'm assuming you three have run into the Inquisitorial Squad" George snickered.

"Gits, the lot of them" Ron muttered.

"Yeah, Montague tried to do us during break," George said.

"What do you mean, 'tried'?" Ron asked.

"He never managed to get all the words out," Fred replied, "due to the fact that we forced him headfirst into that Vanishing Cabinet on the first floor."

Hermione looked very shocked. "But you'll get into terrible trouble!"

"Not until Montague reappears, and that could take weeks, I dunno where we sent him," Fred said coolly.

"Can things get any worse?" Ron sighed.

"Well, apparently Umbridge gave Filch permission to whip students as punishment." Fred said.

"WHAT?!" Hermione shrieked. "That's completely barbaric! How could the Minister allow such a thing?"

"Don't you worry Hermione, he won't be touching anyone. We're making sure of that." George assured, gesturing to the mess of papers on the table.

"What are you two up to?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Best you don't know" Fred winked.

"Plausible deniability and all" George said.

Hermione shrugged, "As long as it's for Umbridge and her _'squad'_ , go crazy"

The boys looked at her, eyes wide in shock.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione huffed, "I've grown tired of that absurd toad being where she is not wanted."

"Well, we've been feeling the same Ms. Granger." George said.

"We will make something extra special, just for you." Fred said.

/

As the week progressed, Umbridge seemed to get worse. The Twins seemed to be having fun causing chaos that no one could prove was them.

Most of the other Professors ignored her, teaching their classes as if Dumbledore still sat in the Headmaster's chair. This seemed to annoy Umbridge, but she was unable to do anything. Especially with O.W.L.s so close.

O.W.L.s, another thing that Harry dreaded. He was studying like mad. He knew he would have to do well if he wanted any kind of career. Also, what would his parents say if they knew he was slacking off in his studies? Harry needed to do well.

/

Harry was walking down to Snape's office for his Occlumency lesson when Malfoy found him.

"Out of bed after curfew eh Potter?" Malfoy sneered. "Looks like it's another fifty points from Gryffindor."

"I'm on my way to see Snape" Harry snapped.

"Oh, and just what business do you have with the Professor?" Malfoy asked with a raised brow.

"Remedial Potions" Harry bit out. He didn't want to admit that to _Malfoy_ of all people, but his pride was worth less than losing even more points.

Malfoy's eyes brightened, " _Remedial Potions_? I knew you were stupid Potter, but I didn't think you were _that_ stupid." He laughed.

Harry clenched his fists. "Yes, well, I should be going. You know how he hates tardiness." He moves around the blond, but Malfoy, apparently isn't finished.

"Oh, come on Potty" Malfoy grinned maliciously. "You can't leave yet, I'm not done laughing."

"I'm done hearing it" Harry said and pushed passed him. Luckily, he wasn't followed.

When he got to Snape's office, everything was already set up.

"You're late Potter" Snape greeted as Harry sat down in the chair.

"I had a run in with the _Inquisitorial Squad_ " Harry said.

Snape's lip curled, "Hardly an excuse" He replied simply. "Have you practicing?"

Harry nodded hesitantly.

Snape frowned, "Wand up Potter, it is time we start this lesson."

Harry raised his wand, he tried to calm his mind but he his irritation at both Snape and Malfoy were hard to clear.

Snape raised his wand and Harry tried to ready himself.

" _Legillimens_ "

Harry tried to stave off the attack, but he couldn't focus enough. He fell back in the chair, gasping for breath once Snape finished.

"Focus Potter, control your emotions" Snape hissed.

"I'm trying!" Harry gasped out.

Snape shook his head, "Just like your father. Lazy, weak…"

"I'm not weak!" Harry exclaimed. "And shut up about my father, you don't know anything about him."

"I know plenty about your so-called father. And you're just as arrogant as he was." Snape crossed his arms and looked down his long nose at Harry. "It would seem your new _daddy_ is no better. As Arrogant and self-righteous as your previous father."

Harry quickly stood from his seat, "Don't talk about my father or my dad. They are both great men."

Snape growled, "Your father was a swine!"

He raised his wand again, but this time Harry was ready.

" _Protego!_ "

Harry felt his head spin as he was sucked into Snape's memory. He could see a younger version of the Marauders sitting under a tree. His dad was playing with a snitch while the rest were laughing and talking. His dad was playing with a snitch and messing his hair up. Harry noticed a young Snape standing not too far away, occasionally glancing towards the group of four.

James seemed to notice this and got Sirius' attention. Harry watched in horror as his dad and godfather suspended Snape in the air by his leg, laughing and jeering.

He was surprised to see his mother rush forward, shouting at them to stop. They eventually did, but Lily had to shout some more.

Harry could only watch as his mother threw insults at his father, wondering how they ever got married if this is what she thought of him while in school.

He was pulled out of the memory before anything worse happened. He fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Snape was leaning heavily on his desk, staring at him with intense hatred.

"I'm sorry" Harry whispered before he ran from the room. He didn't stop until he came to his bed. He quickly shut the curtains and buried his face in his pillow. He couldn't believe his father would do that to someone. Sure Snape was evil, but to _bully_ someone like that.

He fell into a restless sleep.

/

The next few days Harry couldn't get Snape's memory out of his head. He avoided Snape at all costs and wasn't surprised when the man refused to continue his Occlumency lessons.

To make the week worse, he ran into Cho, who proceeded to apologize for Marietta.

"She's a lovely person" Cho assured, "She just made a mistake."

"She sold us out" Harry said.

"But we all got away" Cho said. "And her mother works for the Ministry. That must have been so hard for her, keeping such a secret like that."

"Ron's dad works for the Ministry as well, you don't see him running around with 'SNEAK' written on his face."

"That was a terrible trick Hermione Granger played." Cho said fiercely. "She should have told us she jinxed the list."

"It was a brilliant idea." Harry defended.

Cho's cheeks darkened and her brows furrowed. "Oh, yes. If _Hermione_ did it, it's a great idea"

Harry refrained from rolling his eyes…barely. "I have to study, I'll see you later"

She glared at him, "With _Hermione Granger_ I suppose?"

"No, with Ron. O.W.L.s are soon and I need to study."

He quickly walked away before she could do anything else.

/

"Are you ready for your career assessment?" Ron asked Harry.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You meet with your Head of House to figure out what you need to do for whatever job you want when you graduate." Hermione explained. "We'll be meeting with Professor McGonagall all throughout this week."

Harry nodded, "So I tell her I want to be an Auror and she tells me how?"

Ron nods, "She'll probably go over what grades we need on our O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s"

"N.E.W.T.s?"

"The next level of exams. We take those next year" Hermione answered.

Harry nodded.

/

When he arrived at Professor McGonagall's office, he was surprised to see Professor Umbridge sitting off to the side.

The meeting was fairly short, even with the unwanted interruptions. When he was finished, Harry hurried out of the office and stormed down to the Black Lake, hoping to clear his head.

He practically fell to the ground by the shore, sighing heavily.

"Why the long face Harry?"

"Dad?" Harry looked up to see his dad smiling at him a few feet away.

* * *

 **Woo! Getting to some good stuff now ^-^**


	24. Chapter 24

Loki and Tony appeared in Snape's office in a flash of green.

"This guy needs some light in here. No wonder he looks like a bat." Tony said as he looked around the dark room. "Everyone knows natural light is the way to go these days."

"He does not look like the type of man who enjoys your way of life." Loki said.

"My way of life is perfect" Tony huffed.

Loki grinned. He turned to look at the third person of their party; a tall man with long brown hair and grey eyes. He wore all black except for his left arm, which was made out of shiny metal. The man's eyes shifted uncertainly around the room.

"Why, again did we bring him here?" Loki asked.

"Because, according to Remus, Snape is the best mind person in this world." Tony answered as he examined several small jars across the walls.

"And yet you know a perfectly powerful telepath who can do a better job." Loki said.

"I already asked Charles remember? The conditioning is too strong. We need someone with a little more _oomph_."

" _oomph_?" Loki raised a brow.

"Yeah, _oomph_." Tony smiled. "Just to get all the words out of his head and the memories flowing. Once we have that, we can take him back to Charles and get him a therapist and he'll be good as new, right Barnes?"

The man didn't answer, but he looked at Tony before quickly looking away.

Loki sighed, "I do not like this man."

"I think you'll like him once you get to know him. You're both the broody silent type."

Loki scowled at his husband, but was interrupted by Snape walking into the office.

"What are you doing here?" Snape asked coolly.

"We need a favor" Tony said, bouncing slightly.

"I have no reason to grant you favors." Snape asked.

Loki smirked, "You will assist us or perish mortal" two daggers appeared in his hands.

Snape tensed, but didn't move.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Drama Queen" he muttered. "Look, Remus says you are a talented mind reader which is why you are helping Harry defend against Ol' Snakey. We have someone here" He gestured to Barnes, "who needs your help."

"There is no such thing as a mind reader you Muggle" Snape sneered. "The mind is not a book to be opened at will and examined at leisure. Thoughts are not etched into our skulls. The mind is a complex and many layered thing…at least, most minds are." He smirked.

Loki bristled while Tony rolled his eyes, "They don't just give out the title of 'genius' to anybody. My mind is layered enough thank you very much. And Loki's mind is more layered than anyone's. And as for reading a mind like a book, you have _obviously_ never met a telepath before. Pretty sure they can read thoughts at their leisure."

Snape crossed his arms.

Tony sighed, "Anyway, this over here is Sergeant James Barnes. He's been held captive by a Nazi organization for 70 years and turned into the perfect killing machine through torture. His mind is a complete mess. We need your help to unlock his memories and start taking away the trigger words."

"And you think I can do that?" Snape asked.

"Well, from what we gathered you can rifle through memories and bring them to the fore-front." Tony said. "We have someone who can organize them so all you need to worry about is unlocking them. There are also trigger words that awaken the 'Winter Soldier' so those also need to be identified and unconditioned."

"And who is this 'Winter Soldier'?" Snape asked.

"It's what they made me into" Barnes said.

"He speaks!" Tony cheered. Loki elbowed him.

"Sergeant Barnes had his mind wiped using a crude machine called The Chair. Hydra used several conditioning methods and training to turn him into a highly skilled assassin."

"I only followed orders, no questions asked. I was known as the Asset, no name, no feelings, just missions." Barnes said.

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"So, will you help or not?" Tony asked.

"I suppose I could take a look." Snape said. "But I make no promises to help in the future."

"Works for me!" Tony cheered. "I will get out of your hair while Lokes here keeps an eye on things."

"I would rather work in peace." Snape said.

"Barnes' head has already been tampered with enough, we don't need it messed up even more. Besides, if something triggers him, there is no way you would be able to restrain him. It's for your protection as much as it is for Barnes. So have fun!" Tony quickly kissed Loki on the cheek and gave Barnes a short glance before quickly leaving.

/

After being in the dark and dreary dungeon, Tony decided that a walk outside wasn't a bad idea.

He walked the perimeter of the castle before heading toward the large lake. The memory of Jormangundr popping out of it last year brought a smile to his face.

He frowned when he saw Harry rush towards the lake and fall gracelessly to the ground at the lake's shore.

"Why the long face Harry?"

Harry's head snapped up, eyes wide as he stared back at Tony, "Dad?"

Tony smiled and sat down next to the boy. "Hi Harry"

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"We managed to find the Winter Soldier, who happens to be Cap's long lost best friend, and brought him here."

"Why?"

"We thought Snape would be a good person to go in Barnes' head and free his memories. Then we can take him to Charles so that he can organize them and get the therapy he needs."

"You trust Snape with something like that?" Harry asked.

Tony snorted "Loki said something like that too."

"More reason to not trust him"

"Loki is with him, nothing bad will happen." Tony said. "So how are your lessons with the big bat?"

Harry shrugged, "Fine, I've finished them."

Tony's eyebrows raised, "Oh really"

Harry refused to look at him.

"I have a feeling something else happened."

There was a tense silence before Harry gave up, "I got mad at him for not giving me a break. The next time he tried to enter my mind, I used a protection spell that launched me into his. Once I was out, I ran and haven't gone back."

"Why don't you apologize?"

"Why should I?"

"You need those classes Harry" Tony said.

"WHY?!" Harry snapped. "I still have those dreams! They aren't helping!"

"Maybe if you practiced more –"

"I WAS!" Harry shouted. "But, for some reason I can't focus. My mind would always go back to those dreams."

Tony sighed, "You'll get it Harry. Now that Snape is helping us, perhaps Loki could continue your meditations."

"Maybe" Harry replied softly.

"There's something else bothering you. You wouldn't look so put out over a mistake with Snape."

Harry sighed heavily, "I saw a memory of my father when I was inside Snape's head."

"What was it about?"

"He and his friends were bullying him. They suspended him in the air by his legs and laughed at him."

"Ah"

"I always thought my dad was a good man. I was told by everyone how brave and kind-hearted he was. That he and my mom got together in school and they loved each other a lot. But, after watching that memory…"

"You're having doubts." Tony finished.

Harry nodded. "I never knew him, I only have stories. Snape has always hated me, and now I know why…because my father was nothing more than a bully. He's no better than Malfoy! What did my mom even see in him?"

"Something obviously" Tony said.

"I've looked up to my dad, I've always wanted to be like him. Now, not so much."

"Hey now" Tony quickly wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Just because your dad was a bully in school doesn't mean he was a terrible person."

Harry huffed.

"You told us that you were able to hear your parents when you got close to the dementors right?"

Harry nodded.

"What did you hear?"

"My dad told my mom to run because Voldemort was coming, that he would hold him off. My mom was pleading with Voldemort not to kill me."

Tony nodded, "Sounds like two very brave people to me."

"That just because they're Gryffindors. Pettigrew was one as well, doesn't make him a good person." Harry sighed.

"Look, Harry" Tony turned Harry so that they faced each other. "People can change. Just because your father messed around as a kid doesn't mean he was the same as an adult. He was a teenager Harry, they're stupid. They think they know everything and don't listen when they should."

"But that's not an excuse for bullying." Harry said.

"No, it's not." Tony replied. "But he grew up. He became a good person. The only thing he didn't do was apologize for his past. Still, that doesn't make him a bad person. You have every right to look up to him Harry."

Harry sighed, and looked back towards the lake.

"Do you know how I became Iron Man?" Tony asked after some silence.

Harry shook his head.

"Well, there is a reason I am known as Tony Stark Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist. I drank every day, I had a new girl in my room about every night, and I did what I wanted because I had enough money to get my way. I was a war monger, even though I didn't really see it that way. I hated being CEO so I allowed my business partner to take care of things. I was young and didn't care. Until it all came back to bite me in the ass."

"What happened?"

"I went to Afghanistan for a weapons demonstration for my new missile. When I was on my way back to the base, we were attacked. I ran for cover, but I was caught by a missile. It was one of mine. It blew up and that's how I got this" He tapped the arc reactor. "Shrapnel embedded itself too close to my heart so an electro magnet keeps the shards from shredding it."

Harry paled.

"I was captured for three months before I escaped. They were a terrorist group known as the Ten Rings. They had a hoard of my weapons, I had no idea how they got them. They wanted me to build the new missile I had presented earlier using whatever I needed from my old weapons."

"You didn't right?"

Tony shook his head, "Instead, I built the first Iron Man suit. I blew up the camp and all my weapons with it. When I got home I shut down the weapons program and tracked down all of my weapons, destroying them. I learned that my business partner was dealing under the table for years. Giving my weapons to the highest bidder and then paid the Ten Rings to kill me. I realized that I spent so much time not caring about anything that I was killing people. The moniker 'Merchant of Death' was earned and I needed to right my wrong. I became Iron Man to help with that, but I also put more effort into charity. Stark Industries is the leader in clean energy and the Maria Stark Foundation is helping people across the globe. It will never erase what I have done, and people still hate me for it, but I'm trying to make up for everything."

"But that's different" Harry said. "You didn't know about your weapons. Sure you were the CEO at the time, but _you_ weren't the one selling them to bad people."

Tony was silent for a moment, "Alright, how about this. I just found out that my parents were murdered, and the man who killed them is here right now."

"What?"

A dark smirk appeared on Tony's face, "For 25 years **(I think I'm messing with times here)** I thought my parents were killed in a car accident. That my dad was drunk and wrapped the car around a tree, killing him and my mother. It turns out, Howard was carrying a version of the Super Soldier Serum in the trunk and HYDRA wanted it. They sent the Winter Soldier to kill them and make it look like an accident."

"The Winter Soldier that you brought here" Harry said.

"Yup, the Winter Soldier who is actually James Buchanan Barnes, Cap's old war buddy."

"He killed your parents and you're _helping_ him?" Harry asked incredulously.

Tony chuckled, "I haven't forgiven him yet if that's what you're thinking. I wanted to hurt him when I first found out, but after a bit of thought, I realized that he was merely the gun used to kill my parents. HYDRA ordered it. It may take a while, but I think one day I will be able to forgive him. Rogers, however, I don't know about."

"Steve? What did Steve do?" Harry asked.

"Rogers knew about my parent's death, months before I did. The only reason I found out was because Barnes told me, All the while, Rogers was there talking over him about how 'Bucky is innocent', 'It was HYDRA, not Bucky'. If it wasn't for Barnes, I would still be in the dark, Rogers was never going to tell me."

"But- It's Steve, how could he keep something like that from you?"

Tony shrugged, "I'm not speaking to him at the moment, and Loki's really close to killing him so we've been taking a bit of a vacation from the tower."

Harry looked down, "Should I avoid him too?"

Tony squeezed his shoulder, "If that's what you want to do, you can. But don't do it just because of me, this is my problem and I wouldn't want to come between you and Rogers."

Harry nodded.

Tony smiled. "While the two situations might not be exactly the same, there are some similarities. While your father wasn't brainwashed to do bad things, he was a dumb teenager like everyone else, doing stupid teenager stuff."

Harry nodded glumly, "He still never apologized"

Tony nodded, "Your father was only alive for a few years after graduating and in that time, he was busy fighting a war right?"

Harry nodded.

"So he probably wasn't really thinking about making up for his days at school. Especially since Snape was apparently in league with Snake Face."

"Dumbledore doesn't think so"

"Yeah, well, that old coot can think a lot of things."

Harry snorted.

Tony smiled softly, "I can't tell you how to view your dad Harry, but you can't just go off of Snape's opinion. The man has apparently been holding onto that grudge for a long time if he still compares you to your dad. I would try talking to Remus about it, he will probably have a different side to tell."

"And if he doesn't?" Harry asked.

"Then you think about the information you have and form your own opinion. If you still see him as a bad man, then that's fine. If you go back to your original opinion that's okay too.

People change, Harry. I did, Loki did, even Thor did. Everyone has to grow up some time." With a last squeeze to Harry's shoulder and left.

* * *

 **Sorry if this is a bit choppy and maybe forced, I had to rewrite parts of it since my file got deleted from my computer.**

 **Hope you enjoy it all the same.**


	25. Chapter 25

Harry spent the next week thinking over what his dad told him. The day after, he called Remus to get his side of the story. He wasn't happy that his dad really _was_ that mean to Snape when they were at school, but apparently he grew up their seventh year so that Lily would go out with him.

"What did she even see in him?" Harry asked.

"She saw the James underneath the arrogant toe-rag. Lily hated James throughout our years at Hogwarts, but he changed his seventh year. He got over himself and started focusing more on the future. They were married a short time later." Remus said.

"Do you think he was a good man? Even with what he did to Snape?"

"I admit, what we did to Severus was cruel, but your father would never harm him. He was the one who saved him when Sirius told him to follow the tunnel underneath the Whomping Willow. Severus thought James was in on it, but he found out through Sirius and ran to save him. I think that is why Severus hates us so much, because if James hadn't saved him, he would have been killed…or worse."

"Sirius did that?" Harry gasped.

"He did, I don't think he ever told us why. James wouldn't talk to him for a month. It was James and I on one end with Sirius and Peter on the other. Sirius still holds a grudge against Severus, but I think James got passed it. Severus and Lily were friends before that moment. Since he married Lily, he probably would have attempted to make amends once the war was over."

Harry was silent as he let everything sink in. "Thanks Remus"

"Of course Harry, anytime."

/

Their next Quidditch game went better than the last. Ron was getting better at keeping. Instead of every quaffle getting through, only half did. The Slytherin's song _'Weasley is our King'_ was quiet and half-hearted that game.

Everyone praised Ron's improvement, even Fred and George offered Ron a congratulations after the game.

Ron's mood was bright the rest of the week. Until, of course, Hagrid asked to meet the trio after dinner one night.

"If it's another gigantic spider, I'm never speaking to Hagrid again." Ron grumbled.

Harry shivered as he remembered Aragog, Hagrid's friend that they had met in their second year. He agreed with Ron, he would rather not repeat that experience.

When they arrived at Hagrid's cabin, he was waiting for them. The half-giant looked anxious, occasionally wiping his hands on his pants.

"Good, yer here. Follow me" Hagrid said quickly and started walking into the Forbidden Forest.

Ron whimpered as the trio slowly followed him.

"C'mon now, be quick before we're spotted" Hagrid urged.

The trio ran to catch up with him. Hermione's eye caught the glint of Hagrid's crossbow on his arm. "Hagrid, why are you armed?"

"Precaution" Hagrid shrugged.

The trio shared a nervous glance but continued to follow Hagrid deeper into the forest.

"What are we doing here Hagrid?" Harry asked.

Hagrid sighed, "Umbridge's been lookin fer reasons ta sack me. You know tha'. It's on'y a matter o' time. I'm jus preparing if I have to leave. If I do, I need you three ta look after him while I'm gone."

"Who?" Ron asked, voice shaking slightly.

Hagrid looked back at them and smiled. "Him" He motioned towards the crowd of trees in front of them.

There, sitting amongst the tree's gnarled roots was a small giant.

"Hagrid" Hermione hissed, "Tell me that's not what I think it is. I thought no one came back with you."

"Well, he didn want ta. But I had ta bring 'im"

"Why?" Ron asked.

"He's my brother, well. Half brother."

The trio looked at each other again. "What do you need us to do Hagrid?" Harry asked.

Hagrid smiled and began telling them about Grawp and his trip to see the giants.

/

O.W.L.s came quickly, too quickly for most. The Gryffindor common room was almost always quiet; fifth years studying on every surface. Hermione was stressing, even though everyone knew she would do well in every exam.

Harry did fairly well in both his written and practical exams, excelling in Defense. He was mostly worried about Potions, which was the next week. Unfortunately for him, he would need a good score in Potions if he ever wanted to become an Auror.

When the time came to take his potions exam, he was thankful that Snape wasn't there breathing down their necks. Harry felt he did a well enough job to pass his exam. Maybe not an _'Outstanding'_ but hopefully at least an _'Exceeds Expectations'_.

/

After their last exam, Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked into the common room to find a large group of people whispering.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Did you not hear?" Lavender asked. Her eyes were red and there were tear stains down her cheeks.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Hagrid was attacked last night" Parvati said.

"What!?" The trio exclaimed.

"Shh!" The group hissed.

They quickly sat down with the group, "What happened?"

"A few people saw Umbridge walking around last night so they went to see what she was doing." Dean said. "They followed her to Hagrid's. Turns out, she had a bunch of aurors attack him in his own cabin."

"Is he alright?" Harry asked quickly.

Seamus nodded, "Everythin bounced off a 'im. Don't know why"

"It's because he's half giant." Hermione said. "Giants are like trolls, hard skin. It's hard to stun them."

"Thank Merlin for that" Ron sighed. "So what happened next? I'm assuming nothing too bad since nobody is talking about it."

Lavender nodded, "Someone came to save him. A woman came out with Professor McGonagall and fought them off."

"A woman?" Ron asked.

Ernie Macmillan nodded, "No one seems to know who she is."

"So what happened to Hagrid? Is he sacked now?" Ron asked.

Parvati shook her head, "McGonagall protected him. Professor Grubbly Plank also refused the position so there would be no Care of Magical Creatures class."

"Hagrid takes care of the grounds too" Hermione said. "That's not exactly something just anyone can take over."

Dean nodded, "And I heard the Centaurs would rebel if Hagrid was taken from Hogwarts"

"The Centaurs?" Harry asked.

Dean nodded, "Firenze told Seamus and I after our Divination exam. His herd is apparently quite fond of Hagrid, as are a lot of other creatures in the forest. Makes sense really."

"Well, at least Hagrid's safe." Hermione said. "We should go visit him"

Harry and Ron nodded.

/

After dinner, the trio went down to Hagrid's hut. Fang's barking could be heard behind the door. Hagrid opened the door and smiled, "Hello you three"

"Hello Hagrid" they smiled.

"We are so relieved you are alright" Hermione said. "We heard you were attacked."

Hagrid nodded gravely, "That _woman_ decided ta give me tha boot in the middle o' the night. Guess she didn't wan' another spectacle like Trelawny."

"That's terrible" Hermione hissed. "It's bad enough that devil woman has driven Dumbledore away, now she's getting rid of all the staff."

"I'm fine now. And I still have my job." Hagrid said.

"But if it wasn't for that woman and Professor McGonagall, you would be arrested. Or driven off!"

"Who was the woman Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"It was Aileen" Hagrid said.

Harry startled. He hadn't seen his older sister since last year. He hadn't even had contact with her since the dementor attack.

"She didn't stay long, jus' long enough ta bring the centaurs ta my cabin. I didn't even get ta thank her."

"Well, I'm glad she came to help. I wonder why she didn't stay though. Have you seen her at all this year Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Well, we will have to thank her when we next see her" Hermione nodded.

Harry rolled his eyes.

Ron gave him a weird look, but turned back to Hagrid to ask more about Grawp.

/

At the end of O.W.L.s the fifth years celebrated. The pranks against Umbridge had become more creative, more daring. Umbridge attempted to find the pranksters, but had no success. No one was afraid of her anymore, now that word had gotten out that her detentions were just writing lines. Lee Jordan found that was the perfect way to sneak things into her office for her to shriek at later.

Overall, the week wasn't as bad as Harry had feared. He thought he did well on most of his exams, much to his dad's delight, and his sleep had been unhindered by dreams.

He spoke too soon.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted as he sat up in his bed. His chest heaved as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Harry?" Ron asked groggily.

He turned to see Ron slowly sitting up in his bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"It's Sirius, Voldemort has him!" Harry hissed so that he wouldn't wake anyone else up.

"What?!" Ron jumped up. "Are you serious?"

"Of course, I just saw it!" Harry said. He quickly got out of bed and put on his dressing robe.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Going to get Hermione." Harry said.

"Harry, Hermione is in bed, where you should be." Ron said.

"What part of Voldemort has Sirius do you not understand. He's being tortured right now!" Harry exclaimed.

"I know, but Sirius can handle himself for a little while longer can't he? You-Know-Who won't want him for anything right now. Look, it's almost morning." Ron said. "We can just wait until Hermione comes down for breakfast and then you can tell us everything."

Harry didn't like it. He wanted to find Sirius now. But, Ron did have a point. Boys weren't allowed in the girl's dormitory. How would they even get to Hermione? It would be better to wait until morning.

"First thing in the morning." Harry said.

Ron nodded, "Of course mate"

Harry nodded and got back in his bed. Flashes of Sirius's pained faces raced through his mind until morning finally came.

/

The next morning, Harry pulled Ron and Hermione into an abandoned classroom to tell them what happened in his dream.

"But where? How?" Hermione asked. Her face was pale and her eyes wide.

"I don't know how," Harry replied. "But I know exactly where. There's a room in the Department of Mysteries full of shelves covered in these little glass balls, and they're at the end of row ninety-seven…He's trying to use Sirius to get whatever it is he wants from in there…He's torturing him. He's going to kill him after it's done."

"And you know this for sure?" Hermione asked.

"I saw it Hermione" Harry replied.

"I know Harry, but what if it's just a dream? You've had them before." She said.

"Every dream I have had so far has come true!" Harry exclaimed. "The old man from last year, Voldemort killed him. The attack on Mr. Weasley during Christmas, that happened as well."

"He has a point there" Ron shrugged.

"How would You-Know-Who even get into the Ministry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know! I just know that he's there with Sirius!"

"Even if that were true, how are we supposed to get there? It's not exactly a short walk away"

"I'll figure something out, I just need to think of something."

"Before we rush off to the Ministry, can we just call Sirius?" Hermione suggested desperately. "If we can't contact him, then we can think of doing something."

"Sirius is being tortured right now and you want me to wait until I have proof?" Harry exclaimed. "I _have_ proof Hermione. I saw it last night."

"That was just a dream Harry." She said.

"THEY'RE NOT JUST DREAMS!" Harry shouted. "They're real, that's why I've been taking Occlumency lessons."

"It wouldn't hurt just to check, would it?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"This is probably a trap Harry, we need to be prepared." Hermione said.

"Fine" Harry hissed, "I'll call him, but if he doesn't answer then I'm leaving."

"We'll be right behind you mate" Ron nodded.

/

Harry had called Sirius on his phone several times, but there was no answer. Sirius seemed to have it off, since he went straight to voicemail.

When he told Hermione and Ron, they agreed to help him sneak into Umbridge's office to use her fireplace.

They had Luna and Ginny stand guard as the three of them snuck into her office.

As Harry suspected, Sirius was not at home. Kreacher answered instead, saying he didn't know the whereabouts of his master.

Before he could get any more information, Umbridge burst into the office with her Inquisitorial Squad. Warrington grabbed Ron and held him to the floor and Millicent Bulstrode grabbed Hermione and restrained her off to the side. Malfoy grinned as he stood by Umbridge who calmly walked to sit behind her desk.

"And just _what_ are you three doing in my office?" She asked sweetly.

"We were just looking for a place to hide these" Ron said as he took a few Wildfire Whiz-bangs out of his pocket.

Umbridge's eyes grew large and her smile sharpened. "Very good Mr. Weasley, but I'm afraid I do not believe you."

"Isn't this proof? Right here?" He waved the Whiz-bangs a little.

"If you were the ones who have been sneaking into my office, why would you not know how to get passed my alarm system, hmm?" She eyes hardened and her voice went up in pitch, "And, Mr. Potter had his head in my fire. That doesn't seem like a prank; no that seems more like you were trying to contact someone."

"You're mistaken" Harry said.

"Umbridge's jaw seemed to clench, but her smile stayed wide and sweet. "Clearly, it was very important for you to talk to somebody. Was it Albus Dumbledore?"

"It's none of your business who I talk to," he snarled.

Umbridge's face seemed to tighten even more. "Very well," she said in her most dangerous and falsely sweet voice. "I offered you the chance to tell me freely. You refused. I have no alternative but to force you. Draco — fetch Professor Snape."

Malfoy grinned and quickly left the room.

No too long after, Malfoy returned with Snape. "You wanted to see me Headmistress?" The man asked.

"Ah, Professor Snape," Umbridge smiled widely and stood up. "Yes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quick as you can, please."

"I'm afraid I just ran out. Auror Moody needed it for one of his interrogations." he said, observing her coolly through his greasy curtains of black hair.

"You can make some more, can't you?" she said, her voice becoming more sweetly girlish as it always did when she was furious.

"Certainly," said Snape, his lip curling. "It takes a full moon cycle to mature, so I should have it ready for you in around a month."

"A month?" squawked Umbridge, swelling toadishly. "A month? But I need it this evening, Snape! I have just found Potter using my fire to communicate with a person or persons unknown!"

"Really?" Snape said, eyes wide in what could only be fake surprise. "Well, Potter was never one to follow the rules." He sneered at Harry.

Harry tried to communicate with Snape, pushing his thoughts toward the man, but it didn't seem to work.

"You are being _most_ unhelpful!" Umbridge shrieked.

"I can only do so much Headmistress." Snape replied evenly.

He turned to leave, but Harry, in one last desperate attempt, shouted, "He's got Padfoot!"

"Padfoot?" Umbridge asked gleefully. "Who is Padfoot?"

"I have no idea" Snape replied. He turned back to Harry, "Learn to use words people actually understand Potter. Not everyone understands gibberish." And with that, he left the office.

"Very well," she said, and she pulled out her wand. "You are forcing me, Potter…I do not want to, but sometimes circumstances justify the use…I am sure the Minister will understand that I had no choice. The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue."

"No!" Hermione shrieked. "Professor Umbridge — it's illegal"

But Umbridge took no notice. There was a nasty, eager, excited look on her face that Harry had never seen before. She raised her wand.

"The Minister wouldn't want you to break the law, Professor Umbridge!" Hermione cried.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him," Umbridge said. "He never knew I ordered dementors after Potter last summer, but he was delighted to be given the chance to expel him."

" _You did that_!" Harry hissed. "Those dementors attacked my brother!"

"Collateral damage" She shrugged. "They were all bleating about silencing you somehow — discrediting you — but I was the one who actually did something about it…Only you wriggled out of that one, didn't you, Potter? You had your stupid _muggle_ father fight for you. Not today, though, not now…" And taking a deep breath, she cried, "Cruc –"

"NO!" Hermione shouted in a cracked voice. "No, Harry – Harry, we'll have to tell her!"

"No way!" yelled Harry, staring at the little of Hermione, who was fighting against Millicent Bulstrode.

"We'll have to, Harry, she'll force it out of you anyway, what's – what's the point?" And Hermione began to cry weakly into the back of Millicent Bulstrode's robes. Millicent immediately dodged out of her way looking disgusted.

"Well, well, well!" said Umbridge, looking triumphant. "Little Miss Question-All is going to give us some answers! Come on then, girl, come on!"

"I'm – I'm sorry," Hermione said softly. "But – I can't stand it –"

"That's right, that's right, girl!" said Umbridge, seizing Hermione by the shoulders, thrusting her into the abandoned chintz chair and leaning over her. "Now then…with whom was Potter communicating just now?"

"Well," Hermione gulped into her hands, "he was trying to speak to Professor Dumbledore."

Ron, who had been trying to get Warrington off him, froze; Harry's eyes widened in surprise. Fortunately, the attention of Umbridge and her minions was focused too exclusively upon Hermione to notice these suspicious signs.

"Dumbledore?" Umbridge said eagerly. "You know where Dumbledore is, then?"

"Well…no!" Hermione sobbed. "We've tried the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley and the Three Broomsticks and even the Hog's Head – We've tried every place we could think of but we can't find him. And we need to tell him something important!"

"What was it you wanted to tell him? Speak girl!"

"What's ready?" Umbridge demanded.

"The – the weapon," Hermione said.

"Weapon?" Umbridge said, and her eyes seemed to pop with excitement. "You have been developing some method of resistance? A weapon you could use against the Ministry? On Professor Dumbledore's orders, of course?"

Hermione nodded shakily, "But he had to leave before it was finished and n-n-now we've finished it for him, and we c-c-can't find him t-t-to tell him!"

"What kind of weapon is it?" Umbridge asked harshly, her stubby hands still tight on Hermione's shoulders.

"We don't r-r-really understand it," said Hermione, sniffing loudly. "We j-j-just did what P-P-Professor Dumbledore told us t-t-to do."

Umbridge straightened up, looking exultant. "Lead me to the weapon," she said.

"I'm not showing t-t-them," Hermione replied shrilly, looking around at the Slytherins through her fingers.

"It is not for you to set conditions," Umbridge said harshly.

"Fine," Hermione shrieked, sobbing into her hands again, "let them see it, I hope they use it on you! Th-that would serve you right"

These words seemed to give Umbridge pause. She glanced swiftly and suspiciously around at her Inquisitorial Squad, her bulging eyes resting for a moment on Malfoy, who was too slow to disguise the look of eagerness and greed that had appeared on his face.

Umbridge contemplated Hermione for another long moment and then spoke in what she clearly thought was a motherly voice. "All right, dear, let's make it just you and me . . . and we'll take Weasley too, shall we? Get up, now –"

"Professor," Malfoy said eagerly, "Professor Umbridge, I think some of the squad should come with you to look after –"

"I am a fully qualified Ministry official, Malfoy, do you really think I cannot manage two wandless teenagers alone?" She asked sharply. "You will stay here and make sure this one," She gives Harry a cold stare, "doesn't escape."

"All right," Malfoy looked down, disappointed.

"And you two can go ahead of me and show me the way," Umbridge said, pointing her wand at Ron and Hermione. "Lead on"

Harry watched as Ron and Hermione left the office with Umbridge. He could only hope Hermione knew what she was doing.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


	26. Chapter 26

Harry looked around the office, making note of where everyone was standing. He could easily overpower them, even without his wand. He was never so happy that his dads had Natasha and Clint teach him hand-to-hand combat.

"Now that Professor Umbridge is gone, we should give Potter here a lesson." Warrington smiled sharply. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry. "Since she didn't get to use the _Cruciatus_ on him, we could do it for her."

"As if you could pull of the _Cruciatus_ Warrington." Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"You don't think I could?" Warrington spat. "I could if I wanted to!"

Malfoy didn't respond.

"I'll show you I can do it!" Warrington exclaimed and stalked towards Harry. He grabbed Harry's collar to throw him to the ground, but Harry was ready for it. He caught Warrington's hand and twisted it. Warrington gave out a cry of pain that was quickly silenced when Harry's elbow made contact with his nose, knocking him out. Millicent attempted to stun him, but he dodged the jet of light and knocked her down with a jab to the stomach. Malfoy went down quickly as well; one punch to the face was all it took.

"That was easy"

Harry whirled around to see Aileen standing by Umbridge's desk.

"What are you doing here?" Harry frowned.

"I've come to warn you." She replied.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Like you warned me about the dementors this summer?"

"I told you not to go outside, but you did anyway"

"That wasn't exactly a clear warning Aileen. You gave no indication that Eric and I were going to be attacked."

"I didn't think you would be dense enough to ignore me."

Harry bristled, "I'm not dense!"

Aileen didn't reply.

Harry glared at her, "What is your warning then?"

"Don't go to the Department of Mysteries."

Harry scoffed, "And let Sirius die, no thanks"

"Sirius isn't there Harry. It was an illusion that Voldemort put into your head so that you will come running."

"You don't know that he's safe."

"Of course I do, I saw him two days ago. He's in Alfheim right now with Papa."

"That was two days ago"

Aileen clenched her fists, "Why are you ignoring me Harry? Last year you would have trusted me enough to heed my warnings."

"Well last year I was fool"

Aileen's eyes widened. "What? Harry, what is going on? Why don't you trust me anymore?"

"BECAUSE IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Harry burst out.

Aileen's mouth fell open.

Harry could feel his anger push to the surface and he let it wash over him.

"Cedric is dead because of you. I dream of him dying every night because of you. I was put in that bloody tournament _because of you_! If you're so powerful why didn't you help me? You warned me about Dumbledore manipulating me from the beginning but you've been doing it too. You only give me warnings and expect me to follow them blindly. I'M NOT DOING IT ANYMORE!" He stalked toward her so that they were almost chest to chest.

Aileen stood still, but her eyes were wide and never wavered from his.

"You think just because you're some all-powerful being that you can just control those around you? Well, you can't! If you care so much about me then you need to tell me things! Cedric died because you didn't save him, even though you could have! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HIM!?" He raised his arm to push her, but she caught it.

"I tried to save him, but you wouldn't listen!" She replied. "That voice you heard in your head when he was caught in the vines, telling you to leave him? That was me. But your _hero complex_ just couldn't leave him. And then you had to be nice and share the prize!"

"If that was the case why didn't you just come and get us from the cemetery? You were there!"

"I wasn't there, that was a projection" Aileen replied. "And I had already meddled enough. Any more and I would have been in trouble."

Harry rolled his eyes, "You are a queen; you don't exactly have anyone over you."

"How little you know. The Norns are the most powerful beings in the nine realms, possibly the galaxy. I have already been contained after trying to kill that ugly toad."

"What?"

"I came here after your first detention to get rid of the blood quill. I wanted to get rid of Umbridge, but I was taken away by Lady Verdandi. I have been confined to my planet since. I have been allowed out for short times, but as soon as I was free to return I came to you here. I have come to warn you Harry, do not go to the Department of Mysteries, you will live to regret it."

Harry shook his head, "Even when I don't want your help, you still meddle. I am doing fine just by myself."

Aileen gave him a deadpan look, "Yes, leaving the school and breaking into the Ministry of Magic is a great use of your time."

Harry glared at her "Shut up Aileen, you don't know anything."

Aileen frowned, "You need to keep your temper in check Harry. Just because you're a teenager, doesn't mean you can act like a child."

"A child?! I haven't been a child since Voldemort killed my parents." Harry hissed. "A man is out there trying his best to kill me, I can act however I want."

"Not if it means that you will be doing his work for him. You can't just go running into the unknown, you at least need a plan. Ask someone for help once in a while Harry, you don't need to do everything alone." Aileen said.

Harry shook his head, "I don't want to bring anyone else into this. It's my problem, I need to deal with it."

Before Aileen could reply, Harry rushed out the door.

Aileen groaned, "Boys" and she too, disappeared.

/

When Harry left the office, he made his way to the Great Hall. There, he ran into Ginny, Neville, and Luna.

"Harry!" They said.

"Have you seen Ron and Hermione? They took Umbridge somewhere."

They shook their heads.

"I have to find them. Hermione lied about showing Umbridge a weapon. They could be in trouble right now." Harry said.

"We'll help" Ginny said.

They searched the castle, but couldn't find anything. When they tried outside, they found the two running out of the forbidden forest.

"What happened?" Harry asked quickly.

"Hermione took Umbridge to see Grawp" Ron said. "She went mental on us and then the Centaurs came and took her away."

"The Centaurs took her?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded, "Yeah, it was brilliant. She went on about filthy half-breeds and then attacked one of them. They fought back and carried her off."

"Thankfully, they allowed up to leave their territory without trouble." Hermione said.

"So what are we doing now?" Ginny asked.

" _We_? Who is this we?" Ron shrieked. "Harry, Hermione, and I are going to the Ministry. You're going back inside."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "We're all in the DA Ron; I have every right to come with you."

"Whatever we're doing, we need to do it fast." Harry said.

"How did you plan on getting all the way to London Harry?" Hermione asked.

"We can fly of course" Luna said.

"Only some of us have brooms" Hermione huffed.

"And by the time we do that and meet back here Sirius could already be dead" Harry said anxiously.

"There are other ways of flying than with broomsticks" Luna said.

"I s'pose we're going to ride on the back of the Kacky Snorgle or whatever it is?" Ron demanded.

"The Crumple-Horned Snorkack can't fly," said Luna in a dignified voice, "but _they_ can, and Hagrid says they're very good at finding places their riders are looking for."

Harry whirled around. Standing between two trees, their white eyes gleaming eerily, were two thestrals, watching the whispered conversation as though they understood every word.

"Yes!" he whispered, moving toward them. They tossed their reptilian heads, throwing back long black manes, and Harry stretched out his hand eagerly and patted the nearest one's shining neck. How could he ever have thought them ugly?

"Is it those mad horse things?" said Ron uncertainly, staring at a point slightly to the left of the thestral Harry was patting. "Those ones you can't see unless you've watched someone snuff it?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"How many?"

"Just two."

"Well, we need three," Hermione said, who was still looking a little shaken, but determined just the same.

"Four, Hermione," Ginny said, scowling at the brunette.

"I think there are six of us, actually," Luna said calmly, counting.

"Don't be stupid, we can't all go!" Harry said angrily. "Look, you –"

"We're coming with you Harry, you've taught us to deal with this." Neville said.

Harry was silent for a moment, "Fine" He bit out, "But you listen to me alright?"

The three nodded.

"We still need to find more of those horse things" Ron said.

"Thestrals Ron" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"More will come" Luna said softly. She took out a piece of meat from her small bag.

"Why do you carry that in your bag?" Ron asked.

"It was left over from my last trip here." Luna replied calmly. "Look" She pointed to the forest.

Harry turned to see seven more thestrals walk out of the brush.

"Alright, everyone pick one and let's get going. We don't have a lot of time."

"But how are we supposed to get on? We can't see the things?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed, "Here" He grabbed Ron's arm and helped him on the nearest thestral. He then did the same for Neville while Luna helped Ginny and Hermione.

"This is mad" Ron whimpered as he fisted his hands in invisible mane. He could feel it moving, but could not see it.

"So now what?" Ginny asked after Luna helped her onto the theastral.

Harry turned to look down at the back of his thestral's glossy black head and swallowed. "The Ministry of Magic, visitors' entrance, London," he said uncertainly. "If – uh – you know where to go"

For a moment his thestral did nothing at all. Then, with a sweeping movement that nearly unseated him, the wings on either side extended, the horse crouched slowly and then rocketed upward so fast and so steeply that Harry had to clench his arms and legs tightly around the creature to avoid sliding off.

"I don't know if I like this" Neville said anxiously. He was holding on tight, but his eyes moved about frantically. Harry looked to the others and noticed they were in a similar position. The only one who wasn't, was Luna. The blonde was sitting straight with her arms spread out and a carefree smile on her face.

When they got to the Ministry of Magic, it was night. The thestrals gave a high-pitched cry before flying off.

"I hope we're not too late" Harry whispered as he looked at the small phone booth.

"We're not" Hermione said, putting a reassuring hand on his arm.

Harry nodded and squeezed into the booth with the rest of them.

* * *

 **And we are off to the Ministry!  
And we also know part of why Harry's been ignoring Aileen ;)  
Hope you all enjoyed!**


	27. Chapter 27

The group descended slowly to the Ministry. When they arrived, they all squeezed out and looked around. The hall was empty, there weren't even any fires burning under the mantles. The only sound in the Atrium was the steady rush of water from the golden fountain (newly restored) further down the hall.

"Come on" Harry said as he rushed forward.

"Shouldn't there be security?" Hermione hissed as they quickly passed an empty desk and through the open gates and onto a lift.

"I told you something wasn't right" Harry said. "Voldemort must be here already, that's why security is missing."

The lift soon stopped and announced that they had reached the Department of Mysteries. The group slowly made their way out and into the silent hallway. At the end of the hall was the door that Harry was now familiar with. He stopped before reaching it and turned to his friends, "Okay, listen. Maybe a couple of people should stay behind…be lookouts."

"And how exactly are we going to tell you someone is coming? We have no idea how large that room is." Ginny said.

"Our phones?" Harry suggested. "I have one and Hermione has one"

"I don't think even a Starkphone can get service all the way down here." Hermione said.

"But –"

"Come off it Harry, we're coming with you." Neville said.

Harry sighed heavily. He looked at Ron who nodded.

"Fine" He turned back to the door. He took a deep breath and opened it. The group walked into a large circular room lined with several more doors.

"Which door is next?" Ginny asked?

Harry recalled his dream-self walking straight ahead, but, as he made to walk forward, the room darkened and the wall began to shift.

"What's just happened?" Neville asked uncomfortably.

"I think it was to stop us knowing which door we came from." Hermione said.

"Well, that's brilliant" Ron said sarcastically. "We're going to be stuck here forever."

"We can worry about that later" Harry said forcefully. "We need to find Sirius." He made his way to the door across from him.

"How are we to know which one is the correct door?" Ron asked.

"In my dream, I went through a door and into a room that kind of…glitters…I guess"

"Right" Ron said.

"I'll know it when I see it" Harry assured.

The first door they tried held glimmering things, but they weren't the right kind. It turned out to be a room of brains.

"Why does the Ministry have jars of brains?" Hermione asked.

The group shrugged and returned to the room to try another door.

The next room they tried was empty save for a stone archway.

"There's nothing here" Neville said.

Harry wanted to examine the archway more, but Hermione dragged him out of the room.

"Hopefully this is the right one, I'm going mad with all these rooms." Ron complained.

Harry pushed the door open and peered inside. "This is it!"

The room was large, lined from floor to ceiling with bookshelves filled with odd glowing balls.

"Come on, this way" Harry sprinted down the aisle with his friends on his heels.

"You said row ninety-seven right?" Hermione asked, slightly breathless as she ran behind Harry.

"Yeah" Harry replied, looking up at the small silver plaques at the end of each bookcase.

"Here, ninety-seven" Ginny said and the group slowed.

"Wands out everyone. Sirius should be at the other end." Harry instructed.

They all nodded and pulled their wands from their pockets. They slowly crept down the narrow aisle, keeping their eyes on all sides of them.

"He should be about…here" Harry looked around, but it was empty. There was only them and the towering cases of glowing balls.

"Harry…" Hermione said quietly.

"What?" Harry snapped.

"I…I don't think Sirius is here" She said.

The group was silent for a moment. Everyone was looking at Harry anxiously, waiting for his reaction.

"He has to be here" Harry whispered to himself. He looked around the small area, but could see nothing; not even a sign of a struggle.

He made to run down the aisles when Ron called to him. "Harry, have you seen this?"

"What?" Harry snapped.

Ron said nothing and pointed at the shelf above him. Harry and the group made their way over and followed Ron's finger. "It's got your name on it" He said.

True to his words, the small sphere had a small piece of parchment tied to it. In faded letters was a date and Harry's name followed with a question mark.

"Why does it have your name on it?" Neville asked.

"The rest of us aren't here" Ron said as he looked at the other spheres.

Harry ignored him and stretched his hand out towards the sphere.

"Harry, you shouldn't touch it" Hermione said sharply.

"Why not? It's got my name on it."

"We don't know what that is or why it has your name on it. We should just leave it be."

Harry considered what Hermione was saying, but there was just something about the sphere that was calling to him. He wanted to pick it up…so he did.

The sphere was surprisingly warm in his hand. He half expected something dramatic to happen when he touched it…but nothing did.

He brought it down and the others quickly surrounded him, trying to get a closer look as he wiped a layer of dust from it.

"Very good Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me." A familiar drawling voice said from behind them.

They turned to see Lucius Malfoy slowly stalking towards them. Several more dark figures materialized out of the darkness, surrounding them.

Malfoy stood in front of them, his hand held out with his palm up. "To me Potter"

"Where is Sirius?" He asked instead. His eyes darted around, but couldn't find an opening. Not only were they surrounded, they were outnumbered.

The Death Eaters laughed, one woman's cackle was louder than the others. "The Dark Lord always knows" She shrieked.

Malfoy's lips quirked, "Always"

"I want to know where Sirius is!" Harry shouted.

" _I want to know where Sirius is!"_ The woman mimicked.

He felt Neville stiffen beside him. The group shuffled closer together as the Death Eaters stalked forward. "I know you have him here. I saw it"

Again, the Death Eaters laughed.

"Poor, naïve, Potter." Lucius grinned. "Do you think what you saw was real? Do you think the Dark Lord would not be able to exploit your weakness to his advantage?"

"Little bitty baby Potter, always comes to the rescue" The woman cackled.

"I told you Harry" Hermione hissed. "It's a trap"

Harry's body went cold. "We need to get out of here." He whispered to the others.

"How? We're surrounded." Ginny whispered anxiously.

"They haven't attacked us yet; they must want something." Ron whispered back.

"Correct for once Weasley" Malfoy drawled, his hand still held out. "Give us the prophecy and you are all free to go."

Harry looked down to the glowing sphere in his hand. "Yeah, right" He huffed, "I give you this – prophecy is it? And you'll let us skip off home, will you?"

The words were hardly out of his mouth when the female Death Eater shrieked, " _Accio Proph_ –"

Harry was just ready for her. He shouted " _Protego!_ " before she had finished her spell, and though the glass sphere slipped to the tips of his fingers he managed to cling on to it.

The woman cackled again, "Looks like baby Potter knows how to play." She stepped forward and removed her mask, revealing Bellatrix Lestrange. "Very well, then –"

"I TOLD YOU, NO!" Malfoy roared. "If you smash it –"

Harry's mind held onto that. If this was the same prophecy Aileen told him about, he doesn't need it. He could use that to get everyone out of here.

"On my mark, destroy everything and run for the door" Harry whispered to everyone.

"So" Harry said, "what kind of prophecy are we talking about here?"

Bellatrix's grin faded, "You jest Potter"

Harry shook his head, "Nope. How come Voldemort wants it?"

The Death Eaters stiffened, "You dare speak his name!" One of them hissed.

"What Voldemort?"

""Shut your mouth!" Bellatrix shrieked. "You dare speak his name with your unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with your half-blood's tongue, you dare –"

"Did you know he's a half-blood too?" said Harry recklessly. Hermione gave a little moan in his ear. "Voldemort's mother was a witch, yes, but his dad was a Muggle — or has he been telling you lot he's pureblood?"

" _STUPEFY!_ " She shrieked.

"NO!" Malfoy quickly deflected the jet of red light so that it missed the group and hit a few glass spheres to their right, shattering them. Two ghostly figures unfurled from the smoke emanating from the broken glass. They whispered words no one could really understand, only hearing broken words and sentences until they both vanished.

"DO NOT ATTACK!" Malfoy instructed, "We need that prophecy."

"You know," Harry said, gaining everyone's attention again, "You still haven't told me what's so special about this prophecy."

"You mean Dumbledore never told you?" Malfoy asked.

"Told me what?" Harry asked.

"The reason you bear that scar was hidden in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries."

Harry feigned confusion, "What about my scar?"

"Can this be?" said Malfoy, sounding maliciously delighted; some of the Death Eaters were laughing again, and under cover of their laughter, "Dumbledore never told you?" Malfoy repeated. "Well, this explains why you didn't come earlier, Potter, the Dark Lord wondered why you didn't come running when he showed you the place where it was hidden in your dreams. He thought natural curiosity would get the best of you."

"So he wanted me to come get this huh? Why?"

" _Why?_ Because the only people permitted to retrieve a prophecy are those about whom it was made."

"Ah, that would explain his other lackeys were unsuccessful"

"Indeed" Malfoy replied dryly.

"So why not come get it himself?"

" _Get it himself?_ " Bellatrix cackled, "And reveal himself when everyone is so sweetly ignoring his return?"

"So he's got you and me doing his dirty work has he?" Harry smirked, "Well, I hate to disappoint him, but we've got to be going."

At that moment, the group shot at every shelf in the area, causing the glass spheres to fall to the ground and shatter.

"Run!" Harry shouted when the aisle was filled with white ghostly figures. He grabbed the person closest to him and ran towards the door.

"How do you know this is the way?" Ron asked.

"Training" Harry said. He could hear Death Eaters behind them, closing in. "Blast more shelves" Harry said as he shot a spell behind them.

When they finally reached the door, Harry immediately ran into another one, the room filled with brains. "Is everyone here?"

"No, we're missing Ron and Luna, and Ginny" Neville said.

"We have to find them!" Hermione said.

"No time" Harry said, "We have to hide" He rushed behind a large container just as the door blasted open. The others flew behind containers as well, quietly listening as the Death Eaters argued.

"We will split into groups" They heard Malfoy instruct. "Kill the others, but Potter is kept alive. We need that prophecy."

Several footsteps left the doorway while two entered.

Harry crouched behind the container, his wand out. As soon as he saw movement, he shouted, "STUPEFY !"

A jet of red light hit the nearest Death Eater and he slumped to the floor. The second Death Eater, however, had leapt aside to avoid Harry's spell and now pointed his own wand at Hermione, who had crawled out to get a better aim.

" _Avada –_ "

Harry launched himself across the floor and grabbed the Death Eater's arm, he threw his weight against the larger man causing him to topple and his aim to go awry. Neville quickly stood up, pointing his wand wildly at the struggling pair he cried, " _STUPEFY!_ "

Luckily, Harry was able to dodge the attack and the Death Eater went down.

"Good job Neville" Harry said as he caught his breath.

"I did something right" Neville whispered.

Hermione grinned and pat him on the arm.

"We need to find the others." Harry said. The two nodded and followed them back to entrance.

* * *

 **Woo! Some action!**


	28. Chapter 28

When they got to the large circular room, Harry slowly opened the door, hoping no one was on the other side.

"Anyone there?" Hermione whispered.

Harry shook his head. He raised his wand and slowly made his way into the room. He looked around but couldn't see any open doors.

"How are we supposed to find them?" Neville asked. "They could be anywhere"

As soon as those words left his mouth, they heard a series of crashes. Harry raised his wand towards the door to his left and waited for it to open.

He could see Hermione and Neville get into position on the other side of the door. When the door burst open; Ron, Luna, and Ginny toppled out.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "Boy am I glad to see you."

"You too Ron. Are you all alright?"

"Yeah, we managed to get away from them." Ginny said.

"There are more around here. We need to find a way out." Harry said.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Ron asked. "This place is a maze"

Before they could do anything, a two of Death Eaters rushed into the room. "Hey!" One of them shouted, "I found Potter! HE'S HERE!"

" _SILENCIO!_ " Hermione shouted, catching one of the Death Eaters. The others, however, dodged and fired at the group. Neville and Ron were caught and thrown backwards.

Hermione rushed to Ron while Harry went for Neville; Ginny and Luna stunned the remaining Death Eaters.

"Come on" Harry helped Neville up and ran through the nearest door. It was a long hallway that led to large room with a stone platform in the middle. On that platform was a large stone archway. Harry slowly approached the archway. He could hear voices, quiet voices as he drew closer.

"Harry, we need to leave" Hermione urged.

"Do you hear that Hermione?" Harry asked, his gaze transfixed on the translucent curtain hanging in front of him.

"Hear what? I don't hear anything." She said, looking around anxiously. "And what are you looking at, this archway is empty."

"No its not, there's a curtain there" Harry said.

"I hear them too" Luna said as the rest of the group came up behind them.

A noise caught Harry's attention, but before he could call out to the others, a black cloud covered them. Harry could feel movement, he knew these were the Death Eaters so he dropped to the ground and waited.

When the air was clear, he stood up and looked around. Each of his friends were being held by a Death Eater.

Malfoy calmly strode forward, "I must say Potter, you and your little friends did a surprisingly good job of fighting us off." He grinned, "But did you honestly think that a bunch of children honestly had a chance against us."

"Except for those you sent into a wall, we're relatively unharmed." Harry said, "That doesn't look to be the case with you." He looked to the Death Eater holding Hermione, his nose looked like it was broken and bleeding. Another who was holding Ron had several scratches on his face and neck.

Malfoy's jaw tightened. "This is your last chance Potter. Give me the prophecy."

"Let them go first" Harry said.

Malfoy chuckled, "I don't think you're in any place to bargain, Potter"

Harry raised a brow, "Oh really?" He raised the prophecy over his head, Malfoy quickly stepped forward and Harry stepped back, "Unlike Voldemort, I don't need this."

"Give me the prophecy Potter!" Malfoy demanded, "Or watch your friends die!"

Harry paused and looked around. He could tell Bellatrix was itching to use her wand on Neville. With a sigh, he lowered the prophecy and made to give it to Malfoy, but something stopped him.

" _We're right here"_

"Aileen" Harry whispered.

"What are you whispering about?" Malfoy asked. "Give me the prophecy!"

Harry looked back at Malfoy and smirked, "Ya know, I'm not really feeling it." With that, Harry dropped the prophecy to the floor where it shattered.

"NO!" Malfoy screamed. The room seemed to erupt. White smoke, similar to the Death Eater's dark clouds, flew around the room; each one attacking a Death Eater.

Malfoy raised his wand towards Harry, but turned when a hand tapped his shoulder.

Harry was surprised to see Sirius standing calmly behind Malfoy.

"Get away from my godson." Sirius said, then punched Malfoy hard in the face.

Harry smiled and ran to hug his godfather. "Nice punch." Harry said.

"Thank you" He smiled. A stray spell zoomed past them and they both ducked. "You should have heeded Aileen's warning." Sirius said.

Harry huffed, "Yeah, I know. But I thought they captured you and you wouldn't answer your phone." He blocked a curse.

"Sorry about that, still learning how the bloody thing works." Sirius replied.

They continued to dodge and block spells, fighting off Death Eaters together. Harry occasionally got a glimpse of his friends helping the Order fight other Death Eaters. He took a second to allow pride swell in his chest when he saw Neville help Luna take down a Death Eater. All their DA meetings seemed to help. From the corner of his eye, he could see Aileen fighting with Bellatrix.

/

While the Aurors were fighting the Death Eaters, Aileen quickly went for Bellatrix. She had to keep the witch occupied until the battle was over.

"You know, I thought you would be more of a challenge." Aileen taunted as she dodged another spell. She wasn't using any powers, Bellatrix unfortunately needed to be alive after this.

Bellatrix shrieked, " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

Aileen quickly stepped to the side. She wasn't sure if the Killing curse was able to kill her, but best not take any chances in case fate was not on her side. "Did I hit a nerve?" She smirked.

She jumped onto the large stone pillars in the room, closely followed by Bellatrix. "I have to say, you wizards have a very nice world here." She shot a small jet of her own magic at Bellatrix. "That Gringotts Bank is quite large. And it even has dragons." She dodged another spell. "They should really fix that, animal cruelty and all." She jumped onto the pillar Bellatrix was standing on and kicked her off.

"Luckily, there aren't that many. I was able to heal all of them and set them free."

Something sparked in Bellatrix's eyes.

Aileen smirked, "I see you've caught onto what I'm saying."

"Impossible" Bellatrix seethed and shot another curse towards Aileen.

"You would think so." Aileen replied, side stepping the curse. "But no less true. For someone with so much gold, you would think you would have a larger vault."

"You _dare_!" Bellatrix shrieked. " _I am a Black, one of the richest pure-blood families!_ "

"Yes, but it seems Sirius was left with most of the fortune…being the heir and all. And I highly doubt Lestrange much of a fortune. Your sister married the only other rich pure-blood so I guess you just had to make due. Is that why you are so desperate for Voldemort's attention? He may not be rich, but he is powerful."

"The Dark Lord's name is sullied by your worthless tongue!" Bellatrix hissed.

Ignoring her shrieks, Aileen moved on, "There are perks to being so desperate for his attention. You are his most trusted servant aren't you? He knows _wittle Bewa_ would never ever betray him." She dodged another curse. "And yet, what will he think when he finds out you failed him."

Bellatrix stopped throwing curses and cackled, "And how, little girl, have I failed my Lord."

"Have you not been following my story?" Aileen asked, "You may not have a lot of gold in your vault, but you do have something of great value in there."

Aileen watched as Bellatrix's eyes slowly widened and her face tightened. " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

Aileen jumped away and laughed, "What will your dear _Lord_ say when he finds out you lost one of his most precious possessions. That you _failed him._ "

" _Give it back! How dare you steal from the Dark Lord._ "

Aileen shrugged, "I'm afraid I can't. Unless you want the pieces, I guess I can give you those back. I have no need for them."

Bellatrix chased her onto another pillar. Aileen was about to taunt her some more, but Harry calling out to his godfather caught her attention.

She looked over to see Sirius sitting on the ground, holding his arm and Harry fighting off two Death Eaters. "Harry" She whispered and quickly jumped down to help him.

She brought her twin blades out and quickly cut both Death Eaters down. "Harry, are you alright?" She held him at arms-length, checking him for any wounds.

"Yeah" Harry nodded, "Uh…thanks"

Aileen smiled, "I know you don't particularly like me right now, but I will always be here to help you."

Harry winced, "Alieen –" but he was unable to finish. Aileen pushed him back just as a jet of green light hit her. The force of the spell pushed her through the archway, silencing her scream of pain as she disappeared through the curtain.

* * *

 **Dun, Dun, DUN!**

 **At least it's not Sirius right?**


	29. Chapter 29

Harry stood there in shock, staring at the curtain hoping that his sister would come back through. She was an alien, one of the most powerful beings in the universe, surely the killing curse wouldn't affect her. But she didn't.

Harry moved to reach into the archway, maybe she just needed to be pulled through. Arms closed around his body, restricting his movements. He fought hard, trying to break free, he needed to get her out.

"No, Harry" He vaguely recognized Sirius' voice. It was distant, like all the other noises in the room. "She's gone, she's gone."

"No" He felt himself saying. "No, she can't be. You're lying!" He fought harder, but Sirius' arms were too strong. "I can reach her, just let me reach her."

"If you touch the curtain you're dead too." Sirius warned. "You can't do that. She's gone."

Harry stopped struggling and screamed. He turned to where the curse originated to see Bellatrix cackling like a mad man. They locked eyes and she smirked before slipping from the room.

Rage surged through him. He broke free from Sirius' grasp and chased after her.

" _I killed the little wench! I did it! I killed her!_ "

He chased her all the way to the atrium, following as she chanted gleefully.

" _Crucio!_ " The curse hit Bellatrix, causing her to fall to the ground with a shriek.

"Oh! _Baby Potter used an unforgivable!_ " She whimpered dramatically. "Have you come to kill me? Because I killed that girl?"

Harry trained his wand on the fallen witch. "You killed her, I'll kill you."

Bellatrix didn't move, didn't make a sound.

" _Do it Harry"_ a voice whispered. _"You've got to mean it"_

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew this voice didn't belong to him...it sounded so familiar though…but it wasn't his. And yet, all he could see was Aileen disappearing in a flash of green…like Cedric.

" _She killed her, she deserves to die. You know the spell Harry."_

He did know it. It was on the tip of his tongue. He itched to say it...Bellatrix deserved it, she killed his sister.

As he was about to open his mouth to say the curse, movement caught his eye. He quickly turned and was disarmed by Voldemort.

"So weak" He said. "All you had to do was say the words and it would have been over."

"I'm not like you" Harry hissed.

"No, I am stronger than you" Voldemort grinned, " _Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry dodged the jet of green, unfortunately in the opposite direction of his wand.

Voldemort cackled, "You have messed with my plans long enough Harry. Going to Dumbledore after my return. That would have made my plans harder, but luckily for me, my Death Eaters are high up in the Ministry." He stalked closer, "How does it feel, being so alone?"

Harry shuffled backwards on the floor. His mind flashed back to the graveyard, where Voldemort hovered over him, describing how he would kill him in a soft voice.

"This time, I will kill you Harry." Voldemort said softly. "I will leave you here for all to see, as a demonstration of my power." He raised his wand, slowly over his head. "All will know my power. _Ava_ –"

A flash of green rammed into Voldemort's body, sending the man flying towards the fountain. Harry turned back to see Loki standing with his hand stretched out, a fierce scowl on his face.

"No one harms my son!" Loki hissed as Voldemort stumbled to his feet.

"Wh-who are you?!"

"I am Loki, God of Mischeif and Chaos" Loki replied.

"God?" Voldemort cackled, "I've never heard of you"

"I wouldn't think you had, very few follow Norse Mythology these days" Loki replied.

Voldemort sneered at the man in front of him. "The only god in this world is me. I am the most powerful wizard in the world!" He shot a curse at Loki, who simply brushed it away.

"You are nothing but a pitiful man." Loki said, stalking toward Voldemort. "You think yourself a god? You are nothing but a mewling quim!" He shot another blast of magic, sending Voldemort skidding backwards.

"Your magic is nothing against mine. I am centuries old, you are but a child." Another blast of magic which Voldemort swiftly dodged.

"You are nothing, pitiful mortal. Just a miserable little ant." Another blast. "And I am the boot!"

Voldemort was thrown into the wall. After a moment to catch his breath, he staggered to his feet. "I am the most powerful wizard there will ever be." He forced out. "You are but a false god, I am a true one"

With that he disappeared.

Loki huffed and rolled his eyes, "Dramatic"

Harry quickly got to his feet and made his way towards Loki. He was happy to see his Papa, but he wasn't looking forward to telling him about Aileen…and how it was his fault. Before he could open his mouth, pain overtook him and he fell to the floor.

Loki turned around and ran to where his son was convulsing on the floor. "Harry? Harry, what's wrong?"

Loki looked into Harry's unnaturally blue eyes and the mind stone popped into his head. He quickly dismissed the idea; he would have sensed the stone if it was near. That only left the connection between Voldemort and Harry that Aileen had talked about. Voldemort was possessing his son.

"If only I had not decided to turn all of Thor's clothes pink when Mother gave a lesson on mind manipulation." Loki growled as he tried using his magic to force the wizard from his son.

"You're weak" Harry said, but it was not his voice, it was Voldemort's.

"Get out of my son's head and I will show you who's weak."

Harry convulsed on the floor more, crying out in pain.

"Fight him Harry, remember your lessons." Loki pleaded.

/

Inside Harry's head, memories flashed rapidly across his mind's eye. "You're weak Harry, weak and all alone."

Cedric dying, students avoiding him and whispering about him, his mother screaming, his father shouting, Aileen disappearing in a flash of green.

 _Harry! Fight him!_

"So weak" Voldemort whipsered.

Another rush of pain flowed through his body. This time his vision showed Mr. Weasley getting attached by Nagini, Voldemort's face in the Mirror of Erised, standing next to his parents.

"So vulnerable"

" _You are loved, Harry"_ He and Aileen were sitting in Central Park _"Always remember that Harry"_

Another wave hit him, Ron and Hermione laughing. Remus reading in the living room, Sirius joking around at dinner. Tonks making faces for Ginny. His Dads cuddled on the couch. The Avengers watching a movie. Eric laughing in between shifts into different animals. His parents smiling down at an eleven year old him.

"Pathetic" Voldemort said.

"You're wrong" Harry forced out. The two were now standing in a clear field, facing each other. "It's true Tom, I did feel alone this year. I was weak and alone and you exploited that."

Voldemort grinned a sick smile.

"But you're the one who's weak Tom. You will never know what it's like to have friends, to be loved."

Voldemort's grin disappeared.

"And I feel sorry for you, truly"

Harry used all his knowledge from both his occlumency classes and his Papa's teachings to push Voldemort out of his mind.

/

Loki jumped as the air shifted around them. Harry cried out and twisted onto his back as dark tendrils left his body.

Time seemed to halt as Voldemort stood over Harry's prone body.

"You're a fool Harry Potter, and you will lose. Everything."

The sound of people flooing into the Ministry caught Loki's attention.

The Minster and several Wizengomet Officials walked into the entry, only to stop at the sight of the Dark Lord hovering above Harry.

In a cloud of dark smoke, Voldemort vanished.

"He's back" Fudge said. The wizards behind him whispered amongst themselves.

Loki glared at the Minster, after a quick glance over at his son to make sure he was alright, he stalked up to Fudge and brought his hand around the man's neck.

"Yes, he's back. Was that enough proof for you!" Loki hissed. "Or do you need more dead bodies before your pride has settled."

"I-I'm s-s-sorry" Fudge whimpered.

"Sorry will not erase the many months my son had to endure of people calling him a liar!" Loki snarled. "I should have you charged with defamation of character. Sue you for all your worth."

"Papa" Harry said as he tried to get up. His friends ran to him from the other side of the room, helping him stand.

Loki looked at his son and nodded, "It seems you have been saved Minister" He sneered. "So instead of dragging you through the mud like you so deserve, I think it best you resign, don't you?"

"W-Wha-"

"Don't you?" Loki repeated, hand tightening around the man's throat.

"Y-Yes" Fudge croaked.

Loki grinned, "Good" and dropped Fudge unceremoniously on the ground. "We will be taking our leave now."

He walked back towards the group of children. "Come along now, we shall return to your school where I will be having a word with your Headmaster."

"I'm sorry Papa" Harry whispered. Aileen still flashing across his mind.

"We will talk later" Loki replied softly.

Harry nodded; his eyes began to mist over. He felt a hand grasp his and looked to see Luna smiling sadly at him.

How was he going to tell his Dads about Aileen?

* * *

 **Finally! That took way longer than I thought it was going to take. Sorry about the wait.  
Hope you all enjoyed it, it's almost over!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry this took forever!**

 **Enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

Loki appeared in front of the Gargoyle leading to the Headmaster's office with the children.

"Wait here, I'm going to have a word with Dumbledore" Loki said and teleported again.

"Who is he going to talk to? Do you think Dumbledore has returned?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged, "Maybe he is, or Papa will go and get him from wherever he went."

/

Loki appeared in Dumbledore's office to find the man sitting calmly behind his desk.

"It appears you have returned to your post" Loki said.

Dumbledore nodded, "I retrieved Dolores from the centaurs and returned to my office, waiting for you to come."

Loki scowled, "If you knew I was coming, then you knew what my son and his friends were planning on doing."

"I was told of what had happened in Dolores' office by Severus, the rest I put together myself. I would have gone to assist Harry had you not been available."

Loki scowled at the old man in front of him. "Lucky for you that I showed up."

Dumbledore nodded calmly. "Despite what you seem to believe, I do care for Harry."

Loki snorted, "Just not enough to actually protect him when he needs it"

"Harry needs to be prepared for what is to come."

"And yet I don't see you doing that either!"

Dumbledore sighed softly, "It has been difficult planning to defeat Voldemort. I do not have all the pieces I need so that I can help Harry defeat him."

"Was your little journey not successful then?"

Dumbledore raised a brow.

Loki smirked, "You are not the only one well informed."

The headmaster said nothing.

"A year like this will not happen again, old man." Loki said after a pause. "Next year, you will be informing Harry about everything you know on this Voldemort. By the years end, he will have the knowledge needed to defeat the pathetic mortal once and for all."

"And how do you expect me to do that? When I myself, do not have everything needed to enact the plan I have?"

"That is for you to decide. Either way, Harry will have extra lessons next year."

"Extra lessons?"

"Aileen will be coming and going. She will be helping Harry. Unfortunately, she can only do so much without tangling the threads of fate. The rest will be up to you."

"I will do my best"

Loki's eyes narrowed, "I hope your best will be worth it."

/

A few minutes had passed since Loki had disappeared into Dumbledore's office. The others were quietly talking to themselves, talking about the time when they were all separated.

The battle in front of the archway continued to flash through his mind. Everything had been fine at first. He and Sirius were battling back to back with little problem. It all went south when he got distracted when Sirius got distracted after Tonks had been hit. A curse had grazed his arm, knocking him to the ground. Harry did his best to fight the two Death Eaters off, but it was harder when he also had to protect Sirius from stray curses. Luckily Aileen had come when she did, but then they were both distracted. _Well_ – Harry thought to himself – _**He**_ _was distracted_. Aileen was able to see the curse coming and pushed him out of the way. He didn't even get to apologize. Bright green light flashed in front of his eyes and a scream echoed through his head. He flinched and quickly got up and quickly walked down the hall.

He managed to get outside before collapsing onto his knees. He fisted his hands in the grass and gritted his teeth as tears ran down his cheeks.

He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Luna, smiling serenely down at him.

He quickly wiped his tears away, "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you"

"I would rather be alone now, if you don't mind."

Luna cocked her head, "There is a muggle saying; misery loves company."

Harry snorted, "I guess. But usually that means that if I'm miserable, I want other people to be miserable. I'd rather not do that."

Luna nodded, "Yes, that does seem rather unlike you." She sat down next to him on the grass.

"I'm sorry about your sister" She said softly, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"Thanks" Harry whispered back, squeezing her hand. "I don't know how I'm going to tell my parents. My dad already lost her once."

Luna was silent for a moment, "My mum always said, things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end. If not always in the way we expect."

"What?" Harry looked at her in confusion, but she was staring across the courtyard where three figures were standing.

Two of the figures were male.

One had ice blue skin that seemed to sparkle in the sun. He wore a high collared, dark blue robe with decorative shoulders and gold runes stitched in. Around his waist was a belt and a gold broach sat at the base of the collar. In his hand was a metal staff with a large crystal nestled at the top. His black hair was long and neat. His eyes were bright green.

The other had black skin with dark blue hair that was tied in a short ponytail. He wore a long tunic covered in leather armor at his chest, waist, and forearms. A sword was strapped to his belt and he held a spear in his hand. His eyes were unlike anything Harry had seen; honey colored, but there was neither pupil nor iris.

The third figure made him gasp and quickly get to his feet. Between the two men was Aileen, alive and smiling brightly.

She was in her true form, grey skin and white hair flowing down her back. She was wearing a rose-colored caped-gown with gold cascading down the length of it. On her head sat a gold crown, jewels embedded in it.

He hesitated for a moment, looking at the imposing figures on either side of her.

Aileen laughed brightly and opened her arms.

Smiling, Harry ran towards her and threw his arms around her waist, burying his face in her chest. He could feel the tears returning and his shoulders start to shake.

"Shh, it's alright Harry. I'm here" Aileen whispered as she rested her cheek on his head. Her arms wrapped around him tightly. "I'm here"

"I'm sorry" He sobbed. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay. I know"

Luna walked up to the group and smiled, "I'm glad you're alright"

"I am glad as well. It seems Harry's teachings have paid off. You don't appear to be seriously harmed."

"Where did you go after you were hit?" Harry asked, stepping out of his sister's arms.

"When I was pushed into the archway, instead of going to the afterlife, I went home. That curse is a brutal one." She said. "I was quite sore when I woke up."

"Why didn't you come back right after?"

"I was subjected to several medical examinations." She smirked at the two men standing on either side of her. "They wouldn't allow me to leave until I had proven to be in full health."

"It is our duty to protect you Milady" The robed man said.

"And I thank you for that Arius" Aileen smiled. "Harry, I would like you to meet my Head Sorcerer, Arius. He is my trusted advisor, and beloved teacher."

The man bowed deeply. "A pleasure to meet a family member of our queen."

"Uh…a pleasure too" Harry replied with an awkward bow of his own.

"And this is Darios, the Captain of my Guard. He has trained me in the art of combat since I became queen. The best swordsman I know."

"My queen flatters me" Darios bowed his head.

"You are quite impressive with your swords" Luna turned to look at Darios, "You must be a sight to see with yours."

"I thank you for the compliment." Darios smiled at the blonde.

"Why don't we let them talk. I have a few things I want to discuss with you." Aileen said.

Harry nodded and followed her through the courtyard and towards the lake.

"What did you need to talk about?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to first apologize" Aileen replied.

"For what?"

"You were right Harry; I was trying to protect you. But I should have kept you in the loop. Instead, I left you alone during one of the hardest years of your time here."

Harry smiled softly, "I still shouldn't have blown up at you. This year has my temper shot for some reason. I don't mean to blow up, but it just comes out."

"I think I know what is happening."

"You do?"

Aileen nodded, "The connection to Voldemort. His emotions are seeping into you. Hence the temper."

Harry's eyes widened, "That's why I need to take Occlumency"

She nodded again, "Next year, Dumbledore will be giving you private lessons. As will I. With Dumbledore, you will learn more about Voldemort. With me, you will learn more about how to defeat him."

"Can't you just tell me everything now?" Harry asked.

Aileen shook her head, "Unfortunately, I have meddled with the time stream too much already. I was punished by the Norns and confined to Celestia. Some things must come about in their own time. I can do nothing to stop them."

Harry looked at his sister's grim face and frowned, "Something bad is going to happen next year."

Aileen nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Put it out of your mind for now Harry. As you go through your sixth year, learn all you can. And remember" she squeezed his shoulder, "things happen for a reason.

Harry nodded, "I trust you"

Aileen smiled brightly and hugged Harry tightly.

/

Aileen appeared silently in Dumbledore's office. "How was your talk with my father?"

Dumbledore chuckled softly, "It could have been worse, I suppose. He told me you were going to be giving Harry lessons next year."

"I will" Aileen said. "I plan on supplementing whatever you teach him."

"Yes, Loki said I had to teach him about Voldemort"

"And you will. Time has almost come for this war to end. Harry needs to be prepared. I'm surprised though" She crossed her arms, "you seem so hesitant now"

"We both know Harry's fate. I care for the boy, I may want Voldemort to fall, but the cost is great."

"Then why go through with your plan?" Aileen sent a pointed look to his hand, where a black ring sat upon a light grey finger. "I can help you"

Dumbledore smiled serenely, "I am old. No one is meant to live forever. I have had a full life, and I don't mind leaving; on my own terms. Would you deprive an old man his wish?"

Aileen's eyes softened. "You will be missed"

Dumbledore chuckled lightly, "My legacy will live on in the school. Hogwarts has stood long before I was born, and will continue long after I am gone."

Aileen nodded and bowed her head, "Then I wish you a safe journey, Headmaster" She turned to leave.

"Milady"

She stopped in the doorway.

"Keep him safe"

Aileen turned back towards the headmaster.

"Please, for me. Keep him safe"

Aileen nodded and left.

/

Aileen slowly made her way outside where she had left Harry and her guards. Her parents were there now, along with the rest of Harry's friends. They seemed to be sharing a funny story.

"My queen" Arius and Darios appeared beside her.

"Let us leave. There is much to prepare" Aileen instructed.

The two men nodded and disappeared. With one last look at her family, she smiled and disappeared.

* * *

 **That ending sounds a bit serious I know, but a lot does happen next year. It will be tricky to write, and will take me a while.  
Hope you all enjoyed the story though! Next up is Harry's Sixth Year!**


End file.
